


Natrhané kvítí

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Beltaine, Beltane, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Smut, Virgin Enjolras, pining jehan
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Vrátili se do domu Jehanových rodičů těsně před tím, než se celé nebe zbarvilo do tmavě modré. Ani jim nedošlo, že byli na mýtině tak dlouho. Isabelle už je čekala s horkou večeří. „Mami, měla bys ležet,“ pokáral ji Jehan jemně, ale byl to právě on, kdo si šel ještě podruhé přidat její výborné, zeleninové polévky.„Myslíte, že se to všechno zvládne?“ zeptal se Jehan svých přátel opatrně, když odešli po večeři spát.„Společně zvládneme všechno,“ řekl Enjolras za všechny.Napsáno v rámci Beltain výzvy na stránce české a slovenské slash komunity.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Combeferre/Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Natrhané kvítí

**Author's Note:**

> Já: Tak jo, co napíšu?  
> Můj mozek: Enjoltaire, něco kratšího, mrskni tam hodně symbolismu a možná i nějakou tu psychózu. Co takhle nějaké mučení nebo body horor? Trochu drog a alkoholu, ať se čtenář nenudí. Jo a sex. Hodně sexu.  
> Já: Okay.  
> Mé srdce: aLE EnJOLras A grAnTaiRE sI zasLOUží býT šťaSTNí.  
> Mé prsty: (poslouchají srdce)  
> Můj mozek: (to vzdává)  
> Já: (po 40 stranách romantiky, po které se i mně kazí zuby) Co to kur--
> 
> Tak asi nějak tak. Má romantická duše se rozhodla, že u tohohle páru prostě chybí to typické "a žili spolu šťastně až do smrti", a tak jsem napsala další romantiku. Ach, musím se vrátit do minulosti, kde pro mě nebylo problém psát o arogantním Enjolrasovi a psychopatovi Grantairovi... Sladké to časy.
> 
> Užijte si čtení!

Od doby, co Jehan přišel do zadní místnosti kavárny Musain, aby se účastnil dalšího z politických srazů jejich revolucionářské skupiny, zívl již po dvacáté. Mnul si oči, až se mu před nimi dělaly mžitky. Kdy vlastně naposledy jedl? Natáhl ruku po skleničce před ním a naklonil jí, aby se mohl napít. Byla prázdná. Kdy jí dopil? Nepamatoval si. Očima si prohlédl místnost. Seděl v levém rohu, zabalený do své zimní bundy. Už bylo jaro, ale jemu dnes byla taková zima! Ošil se. Znovu se pokusil napít. Sklenička byla stále prázdná. Kdy naposledy spal? Zívl.

„Jsi v pohodě?“ Jehan se podíval na Bahorela, který si sedl naproti němu, nohy přehodil přes stůl a v ruce držel skleničku s pivem. „Nechceš se napít? Dneska je šílenej hic. Pivo je nejlepší lék.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl Jehan, vzal si od Bahorela skleničku a dobrou půlku vypil. Hrdlo se mu okamžitě zavlažilo studeným pitím a hořká chuť ho trochu probrala. Zašklebil se.

„Pořád ti to nejede, co?“ zasmál se Bahorel.

„Raději víno,“ odpověděl Jehan a skleničku mu podával zpátky.

„Nech si to, dojdu si pro vlastní.“

„Jasně.“

„Hele, fakt jsi v pohodě?“ Jehan se na něj zkoumavě podíval. „Vypadáš… unaveně.“

Jehan si povzdechl. „Mám toho teď hodně.“ Rukou si prohrábl své zrzavé vlasy a oddechl si. „Ale, všechno je v pořádku.“ Usmál se na něj. I Bahorel poznal, že je jeho úsměv hraný.

„Když to říkáš,“ řekl jen a pokrčil rameny. „Hele, co říkáš na to, jak Marius pojede tenhle víkend k tý svý holce? Se s klukama sázíme, jestli ho zabije dřív její táta nebo ona. Jsem ji viděl na fotce a musím říct, že—Jehane?“ Jehan se zvedl, pravou ruku měl položenou na stole, druhou si přikrýval ústaKůži měl bledou, tváře měl nazelenalé, oči rozšířené a naplněné slzami. „Je—“

„Je mi špatně,“ zašeptal tiše a chtěl odejít na toaletu. Udělal dva kroky a zatmělo se mu před očima.

„Do prdele.“ Bahorel se rychle zvedl a Jehana chytil ještě před tím, než dopadl na zem. „Kurva.“ Jehanovo tělo bylo těžké, bezvládné. Oči měl pevně zavřené, ústa pootevřená. „K-kluci?“ Zavolal na ostatní v místnosti. Jakmile si Joly a Combeferre všimli, co se stalo, okamžitě se zvedli ze svých míst a přeběhli k Bahorelovi, který klečel v Jehanem v náručí na zemi.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Combeferre, zatímco Joly začal zkoumat Jehanovo tvář.

„Najednou se skácel jak pytel brambor,“ odpověděl Bahorel a nervózně polkl. Tyhle situace nenáviděl. Uměl se jen dobře prát a vyprávět vtipy, ne pomáhat a zachraňovat.

„Je horký,“ okomentoval Joly, když si všiml jeho rudých tváří a uší. „Pomůžeš mi?“ zeptal se Combeferra, který jen pokýval hlavou a opatrně Jehanovi sundali teplou bundu. Combeferre jí smotal a položil na zem, pomalu na ní položili Jehanovu hlavu, celé tělo mu vyrovnali do roviny a pokrčili mu nohy.

„Mohl by někdo přinést trochu vody?“ zeptal se Combeferre a Grantaire ochotně zvedl ruku a odešel se svou sklenicí na toaletu.

„Vypadal vždycky takhle bledě?“ zeptal se Feuilly, když si jejich dvorního básníka prohlédl. Vypadal najednou tak křehce. „Poslední dobou je nějaký unavený,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe, ale ostatní začali pokyvovat hlavou. Každý si všiml jak unavený a vyčerpaný byl. Grantaire se vrátil s plnou sklenicí vody a podal jí Combeferrovi, který mu tiše poděkoval. Vytáhl ze své kapsy svůj bavlněný kapesník a celý ho ve sklenici namočil. Začal Jehanovi otírat čelo. Joly se díval na své hodinky, zatímco jednou rukou kontroloval Jehanův tep na zápěstí.

„Co…co se… _ach_ ,“ zabručel Jehan a pokusil se posadit.

„Počkej, nespěchej,“ zastavil ho Combeferre a donutil ho si znovu lehnout. „Ještě lež.“

Jehan několikrát zamrkal. Polkl. Měl pocit, jako kdyby měl v krku písek. Rty měl suché a když se je snažil navlhčit jazykem, zjistil, že neměl ani trochu slin. Třeštily mu spánky a pohled měl stále trochu rozostřený. Když si ale všiml siluet svých přátel, kteří se nad tím skláněli a měli ustarané pohledy; zamračil se. „Co se stalo?“ zeptal se, když v sobě našel alespoň trochu síly.

„Omdlel si,“ řekl Joly a položil mu ruku na zem. Podíval se mu do tváře a usmál. „Ale zdá se, že je všechno v pořádku.“ Společně s Bahorelem mu pomohli se posadit, zatímco Combeferre mu nabídl skleničku s vodou. Jehan tiše poděkoval a trochu upil. „Je ti dobře?“

„Už ano,“ řekl Jehan popravdě a povzdechl si. Už mu nebylo zle od žaludku, ani se mu netočila hlava, dokonce mu ani nebyla zima. Měl jen hroznou žízeň a chtěl spát. „Promiňte.“

„Ježíši, proč se omlouváš?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire se smíchem, i když šlo slyšet, že se tím snaží zakrýt svou vlastní nervozitu z celé situace. „To se stává.“

„Mrzí mě to.“

„Nech toho,“ řekl Bahorel a jemně šťouchl Jehana do ramene. „Hlavně, že jsi v pohodě.“

„Jsem,“ řekl Jehan a znovu se napil.

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Combeferre opatrně a když se na něj Jehan podíval, pokračoval: „Poslední dobou jsi… hodně unavený. Děje se něco?“

„Ne.“

„Jehane, víš, že se nám můžeš s čímkoliv svěřit,“ přidal se ke Combeferrovi Bossuet.

„Samozřejmě, že to vím,“ řekl Jehan s úsměvem.

„Jsi poslední dobou bledý, unavený,“ řekl opatrně Joly a rukou ještě zkontroloval Jehanovo čelo. „Ale vypadá to, že horečku nemáš. Takže nemocný nejspíše nejsi.“

„Nejsem.“

„Ani se poslední dobou nepřidáváš do diskuze,“ řekl Enjolras a párkrát nervózně zapohyboval prsty na svých překřížených pažích. „Vždycky mě těší, když do našeho logického myšlení přidáš trochu té romantiky.“ Jehan se na něj od srdce usmál. „Opravdu se nic neděje?“

Jehan si všiml, jak všichni pozorně naslouchali a zdálo se, že upřímně čekají, co jim Jehan odpoví. „Ach, bože, nemyslíte si, že snad beru drogy, ne?“

„To mě ani nenapadlo,“ řekl Bahorel upřímně a hned na to se zamračil. „Bereš?“

„Samozřejmě že né,“ zasmál se Jehan a povzdychl si. „Jde o něco jiného.“

„Škola?“ zeptal se tentokrát Feuilly.

„Rodina.“

„Na takovou diskuzi bychom se mohli přesunout ke stolu, nemyslíte?“ Navrhl Courfeyrac a společně s Bossuetem přinesli ke stolu pod největším oknem několik židlí, aby mohli sedět všichni společně. Enjolras zatím okno otevřel a Combeferre s Jolym si s Jehanem sedli přímo pod něj. Pořád ho očima zkoumali, jestli znovu neomdlí. „Tak povídej,“ řekl Courfeyrac, když se všichni usadili do kroužku kolem stolu.

„Nejde o nic vážného, opravdu, vlastně… mě hrozně mrzí, že jste mě takhle viděli. Vyděsil jsem vás úplně zbytečně.“ Jehan dopil a skleničku odložil na stůl. „Víte, jak se mí rodiče před šesti lety přestěhovali z Paříže na vesnici? Tátu měšťanský život ubíjel a mamka začínala být vyčerpaná ze všech těch negativních emocí a lidí kolem ní. Začínali být negativní i doma, dokonce se i hádali. Za celý život jsem ty dva neviděl se nikdy hádat. Snad jen o to, jestli se kuchyň vymaluje pomerančovou nebo béžovou barvou. Nakonec ji měli světle růžovou, protože tu barvu oba nenávidí a na tom se shodli hned.“ Zasmál se. „Věděli, že takhle už dál nemohou. Že za jejich hádky nemůže snad to, že by se už neměli rádi, ale jejich práce, lidi a vlastně celá Paříž. Tak ze dne na den skončili a odešli na vesnici. A jsou šťastnější než kdy před tím.“

„Bude v tom nějakej chyták?“ zeptal se Bahorel opatrně.

„Ne,“ zakroutil Jehan hlavou. „Opravdu jsou šťastní. Lidé na vesnici si jich váží. A mamka se konečně mohla plně oddat svému náboženství. Víte, jak mám rád, jak to říkáte – _čarodějnictví_?“

„Tady už něco čmuchám,“ řekl Bossuet a uvelebil se na židli.

„Mám to po rodičích. Oba jsou věřící. Ne ale křesťané, židé – jsou novopohané. A na vesnici se setkali se stejně smýšlejícími lidmi a i ten, kdo nevěří, chodí na jejich obvyklé seance a sešlosti, protože moje máma dokáže každého tak krásně naladit, že jim ani náboženské prvky nevadí.“

„Takhle většinou začínaj filmu o sektách s hodně blbým koncem,“ řekl Grantaire.

„Tohle neříkej,“ postěžoval si Jehan. „Mí rodiče nikdy na nikoho netlačili. Nesnažili se ho přesvědčit, aby věřili v to, co oni. Jen chtějí, aby je každý respektoval, jako oni respektují jejich víru nebo naopak nevíru. Je to pět let, co začali slavit u nich ve vesnici staré svátky, kterých se snaží držet, dle jejich tradic. Začali nejdříve s oslavou Lithy a Yula. Možná vám budou více známé jako letní a zimní slunovrat. Celou vesnici to nadchlo a po dvou letech začali slavit všechny důležité svátky z Kola roku. Je jich dohromady osm. A tenhle pátek se bude slavit Beltain a rodiče onemocněli, nemají sílu na to vše připravit a já jsem jim slíbil, že jim pomohu, ale… _sakra_ , je toho hrozně moc,“ vydechl Jehan poraženě a opřel se lokty o stůl. Hlavu si dal do dlaní a znova vydechl. „Úplně je zklamu.“

„Ale to neříkej, pochopí to,“ řekl Joly a pohladil ho po rameni.

„Jasně, pochopí, protože jsou tak hodní, ale já se budu cítit hloupě. Slíbil jsem jim, že se o to postarám. Mamka mi říkala, že to nějak zvládne sama, ale já jsem ji donutil, aby odpočívala a nechala všechno na mně. Zítra za nimi odjíždím a vím, že do pátku nestihnu ani polovinu.“

„Neměli by se přípravy ujmout všichni z tý vesnice?“ zeptal se najednou Grantaire a všichni se na něj otočili. „No co, něco jsem o těhle svátcích taky čet. Znám toho víc než řeckou mytologii.“

„Máš pravdu,“ řekl Jehan do dlaní a znova zahučel.

„Sakra, Enjolrasi, slyšíš? On řekl, že mám pravdu. Tos nečekal, že o mně někdy uslyšíš, co?“

„Grantaire, sklapni,“ řekl Enjolras podrážděně a Grantaire na něj hravě vyplazil jazyk.

„Nechte toho,“ napomenul je oba Courfeyrac a sjel je jeho typickým nespokojeným výrazem.

„Pokračuj,“ pobídl Jehana Combeferre.

Jehan položil ruce na stůl a usmál se na něj. „Ale většinu věcí zařizují moji rodiče. Pořád se snaží, aby to z velké části bylo pro většinu vesnice překvapení. Vědí, co se tam bude dít a, cituji, _tahají za nitky tak, aby to pro všechny byla nezapomenutelná noc_.“

„Proto jsi byl teď tak unavený?“ zeptal se Joly a Jehan jen pokýval hlavou. „Kdy jsi naposledy spal?“

„Více než hodinu? Už ani nevím…“

„Měl bys odpočívat,“ řekl Combeferre svým typickým, otcovským hlasem.

„Jednoho Enjolrase, co se opíjí kafem a energiťáky už máme, nepotřebujeme dalšího.“

„Hele,“ zahučel Enjolras trochu naštvaně nad Courfeyracovou poznámkou.

„Nečerti se, je to pravda,“ pokrčil Courfeyrac rameny. „Ale díky tomu mě něco napadlo. Tady pan kolega—“ Ukázal na Enjolrase. „—všechno rád dělá sám a nenechá si od nikoho moc pomoc. U tebe ale vím, že si pomoct klidně necháš, zvlášť od přátel, kteří to myslí upřímně od srdce.“

Jehan na něj zmateně zamrkal. „Myslíš jako—“

„Má někdo zítra chuť na pořádný výlet?“

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

Jehan si zkontroloval, jestli si zabalil všechno potřebné, přehodil si přes záda batoh a za sebou vláčel jeden ze svých velkých kufrů. Jakmile vyšel z brány, která vedla do komplexu budov, kde obýval svůj luxusní byt; ze široka se usmál. U šedé dodávky, která vypadala jako zrovna vyvezená ze servisu, jak nádherně se leskla; stálo pět jeho přátel – Combeferre seděl za volantem a stále něco ťukal do mobilu, který měl připojený na palubní desce; Courfeyrac si položil sedadlo spolujezdce do vodorovné polohy a poklepával dlaněmi o stehna do rytmu hudby, která se z auta linula; Feuilly a Enjolras stáli před autem, o něčem si povídali a mladší z nich se pořád usmíval; Grantaire seděl na obrubníku a kouřil cigaretu.

Jehanovi ještě ráno psal Joly omluvnou zprávu, že se opravdu nemůže uvolnit z medicínské praxe. Všichni věděli, že jakmile odešel z nemocnice, utíkal hned domů, kde se staral o Bossueta, který si, nějakým záhadným způsobem, zlomil nohu na pétanque. Ten byl rád, že dokulhal na jejich obvyklé srazy. Bahorel už měl na celý týden plány pořádně trénovat, v sobotu ho čekalo semifinále v amatérském turnaji boxu. _„Vyhraju to pro tebe!“_ řekl mu ještě včera v kavárně Musain, než se loučili. _„Snad to bude dost velká omluva za to, že nikam nejedu. Doufám, že se přijdeš na zápas podívat!_ “ Jehan mu slíbil, že ano.

„Jsem tady,“ řekl Jehan vesele, když k nim došel a všichni ho pozdravili. Courfeyrac mu uvolnil místo na sedačce spolujezdce, aby mohl případně Combeferra navigovat a sedl si za něj společně s Enjolrasem. „Moc díky, za tohle všechno.“

„Ještě nám neděkuj, nevíš, jak to dopadne,“ řekl Courfeyrac s úsměvem.

„Abychom místo pomoci, to tam třeba nepodpálili,“ řekl Feuilly a nastoupil do auta.

„Nespoileruj,“ pokáral ho Grantaire se smíchem a sedl si vedle Feuillyho na zadní sedačku.

„Připoutejte se,“ připomněl jim Combeferre a když nastavil mobil tak, aby viděl na display, který mu ukazoval cestu, kam má jet; zapnul rádio a vyrazili.

Cesta byla klidná. Combeferre se soustředil na silnici a provoz, občas si něco zabručel pod vousy a když se jeho pohled střetl s tím Jehanovým, mírně se na něj usmál. Jehan mu úsměv vždy oplatil a, aniž by to vždy byla potřeba, upravil si své neposedné vlasy za ucho. Enjolras si celou cestu četl knihu, jejíž název zněl moc historicky a politicky. Courfeyrac žhavě diskutoval s Feuillym a Grantairem o tom, jestli byl nový film animovaného _Neon Genesis Evangelionu_ tak dobrý, jak se o něm říká.

Když Courfeyrac odmítl dál diskutovat, neboť mu další dva nechtěli dát zapravdu s tím, že Asuka je nedoceněný charakter; zaměřil svůj pohled na přední sedačky, kde bylo ticho. „Hele, Jehane, přečetl jsem si něco o tom Belfainu—“

„—Beltainu,“ opravil ho Combeferre.

„To je jedno.“ Mávnul nad tím Courfeyrac rukou. „Četl jsem si, že je to prý svátek plodnosti.“

„Ano, to je,“ řekl Jehan a otočil se na Courfeyraca. „Je to svátek, kdy se slaví probuzení ze—“

„Svátek nezávaznýho sexu,“ zachichotal se jako puberťák.

„No, to také, ale—“

„A orgií,“ doplnil vyšším hlasem.

„No, možná dří—“

„Jsem tak rád, že jedu,“ řekl zasněně a Jehan se zasmál.

„Fakt si myslíš, že brát ho byl dobrej nápad?“ zeptal se Jehana Grantaire. „My víme, jak veselo má v rozkroku, ale fakt to musí vědět celá vesnice?“

„Celá vesnice? Fandíš mi.“

„Byla to spíše výzva.“

„Nepokoušej mě.“

„Mám to zkusit?“

„Kluci, prosím vás, potřebuji se soustředit,“ přerušil jejich taškařici Combeferre.

„Soráč,“ řekl Grantaire a pantomimou naznačil, že si zamyká ústa.

„Promiň, _tatínku_ ,“ řekl Courfeyrac svádivým hlasem, ale s nevinným pohledem.

„Prosím, tohle ne,“ zanaříkal Feuilly a zavřel pevně oči. „Jako bych toho neměl za ty roky, co jsem žil s Bahorelem, dost.“

„Fakt je v posteli tak dobrej, jak o sobě tvrdí?“ zeptal se Grantaire zvědavě.

„Mě vždycky spíš přišlo, že všechny ty lidi u sebe v posteli mučil.“

„Třeba je na sadomaso,“ vydedukoval hned Courfeyrac.

„Proč myslíš?“ zeptal se Enjolras, očima stále zaměřenýma na knížku.

„Poslouchat cizí hovory je neslušné, Apollóne,“ řekl Grantaire, když se dotkl jeho sedačky, aby se mohl podívat Enjolrasovi do tváře. „A nevím, jestli je tohle zrovna vhodný téma pro tebe.“

„Proč by nemělo být?“ zeptal se Enjolras s pozvednutým obočím.

„Protože neviňátka by si měla nasadit sluchátka a poslouchat příběhy o koťátkách.“

Enjolras jenom naklonil hlavu na stranu s pohledem _Děláš si ze mě legraci_. Feuilly rychle Grantaira stáhl zpátky na sedačku. „Vy dva jste nepoučitelný,“ řekl rázněji, než zamýšlel. Podíval se na Enjolrase a jenom se uchechtl. „Být to někdo jiný, už bych vás osočoval ze sexuálního napětí.“

„Cože?!“ vykřikli oba najednou, tváře měli trochu růžové.

„Koukni na ně, jak dva panicové,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac.

„Kluci,“ ozval se Combeferre znova, tentokrát už s trochu varovným tónem.

Kluci se začali tiše bavit o věcech, které rozhodně nebyli pro uši nevinných duší. Jehan se proto rozhodl, že se znovu zaměří na cestu před nimi; a Enjolras se vrátil ke své knize, které ale nevěnoval pozornost. Prozrazovaly ho rudnoucí tváře pokaždé, kdy se z debaty vedle jeho uší ozvalo něco pikantnějšího.

Za necelé tři hodiny Combeferre zaparkoval auto u jednoho z bílých domů, který byl pomalovaný modrými znaky a už z dálky šly cítit bylinky, které rodina pěstovala na velké zahradě. Jehan si ani nevzal věci z kufru a už odemykal hlavní bránu, aby mohl vstoupit dovnitř. Kluci ho pomalu následovali.

Jakmile vstoupili do domu, měli pocit, jako kdyby je někdo obejmul. S Jehanovými rodiči se párkrát setkali, vždy u Jehana na bytě. Seznámili se s ním už v době, kdy se jeho rodiče z Paříže odstěhovali. I kdyby ale netušili, do čího domu vešli, dokázali by to odhadnout. Jehan totiž po rodičích převzal vše, včetně jejich vkusu.

Když vešli do dveří, okamžitě je v chodbě přivítal starý, zlatý retrívr Hubert, který všechny pozdravil šťouchnutím jeho mokrého čumákem o jejich dlaně. Chodba byla vymalovaná fialovou barvou, na zemi byly položené tlusté, vzorované koberce a na stěnách pověšené pletené, bavlněné vzorce. Ze stropu vyselo několik skleněných bambulí, ve kterých kvetly kaktusy.

Chodba vedla do obývacího pokoje spojený s kuchyní. Vše byly laděné do hnědé, béžové a bílé barvy. Vonělo to tam po bylinkách a vonných svíčkách. Uprostřed místnosti byl stůl, na kterém bylo položeno několik papírů a rozdrcených květin s tubičkami, které ani jednomu nic neříkali. V kuchyni to vonělo po čerstvě dopečeném koláči. Na každém nábytku bylo několik květináčů, ze kterých vyrůstaly zelené listy.

„Jsem nahoře!“ Zavolal na kluky Jehan z prvního patra. Vyšli točité schodiště, kolem nich byli na zdech rodinné fotky z dovolených. Na všech se všichni tři široce usmívali. V prvním patře byla chodba ještě delší než v tom dolním. Byla stejně fialová a obrostlá květinami, jako místnosti před ním. „Tohle je pokoj pro hosty,“ řekl Jehan, když k nim přešel a otevřel dveře nejblíže ke schodišti. „A tohle můj pokoj.“ Ukázal hned na dveře vedle. Oba pokoje byly vymalované zelenou barvou a bylo v nich hodně zelených a růžových květin. Pokoje byly spojené společným balkónem. V pokoji pro hosty byla velká knihovna a na zemi bylo položeno několik velkých polštářů, zatímco v Jehanově pokoji se skrývalo terárium s užovkou a několika květináči s marihuanou. Ve všech pokojích byly připraveny přistýlky, polštáře a peřiny. „Támhle je koupelna a toaleta,“ ukázal Jehan na dvoje dveře napravo. „Tohle je ložnice.“ Ukázal tentokrát na největší, dubové dveře před nimi, v nichž byli vyryta jména jeho rodičů _Theo_ a _Isabelle._ „Půjdu se na ně podívat, zatím si můžete vybalit.“ S tím odešel do ložnice a nechal kluky, aby se zabydleli.

Za pár minut se dveře od ložnice opět otevřeli. „Hlavně buď opatrná,“ ozval se Jehanův hlas. Kluci pomalu vykoukli z pokojů a podívali se na chodbu, kde Jehan podpíral svou matku Isabelle. Měla na sobě bílé, bavlněné šaty a přes ramena přehozený zelený, pletený šál. Vlasy měla stejně zrzavé a husté jako její syn, jen její byly spletené do copu, který jí hladil kříž. Měla kruhy pod očima, byla bledá a tváře měla trochu narůžovělé; ale i přesto vypadala uvolněně a šťastně. Kdyby jim Jehan neřekl, že je nemocná, nepoznali by to. Stále vypadala krásně.

„Dobrý den,“ pozdravili ji a ona se na ně zeširoka usmála.

„Ráda vás vidím, zlatíčka.“ Všichni se usmáli. Bylo typické, že je Jehanova matka nazývala _zlatíčky_. Měla dobré, velké, zlaté srdce, které otevírala každému, kdo se objevil v její blízkosti. Nejednou kluci přemýšleli nad tím, jak je možné, aby byl někdo tak hodný a příjemný vzájemně. Občas, to, když si vzpomněli na své rodiny, se kterými neudržovali nejlepší vztahy; brali jí za svou vlastní matku. A ona se k nim chovala jako k synům. Měli ji rádi. „Doufám, že cesta sem nebyla nijak náročná.“

„Jen příšerně otravná,“ řekl Coufeyrac a rukou ukázal na Grantaira a Feuillyho.

„Ty máš co říkat,“ řekl Feuilly s pozvednutým obočím.

„Ach, to vaše hašteření. Na to bych už skoro zapomněla. I když mi o tom Jean stále vypráví,“ řekla na účet svého syna, který jen pokrčil rameny. „Dala bych vám vše pusu, ale bojím se, abych vám nenakazila.“

„Je vám lépe?“ zeptal se Combeferre.

„Mnohem. Myslím si, že do oslav budu zdravá. Už ani nemám horečku, jen se cítím ještě hodně slabá. I tak ale doufám, že máte po té dlouhé cestě chuť na sladké, napekla jsem koláče.“

„Měla bys odpočívat a ne péct,“ řekl starostlivě Jehan.

Isabelle mu rukou pohladila vlasy a usmála se na něj. Odhalila tak své hluboké dolíčky. I ty měl Jehan po ní. „Děláš si o mě moc velké starosti, Jeane.“ Společně sešli dolů do kuchyně, sedli si kolem dlouhého jídelního stolu, na kterém byl ručně vyšívaný ubrus s vázou, v nichž byly čerstvě natrhané luční květiny. Isabelle s Jehanem položili na stůl tři konvice s čajem a mísu s nakrájeným rebarborovým koláčem. Jehan se ještě vrátil do kuchyně a začal hledat čisté hrníčky, zatímco Isabelle se posadila do čela stolu. „V bíle konvici je jasmínový čaj, v zelené meduňkový a v červené černý s trochou třtinového cukru. Nabídněte si.“ Jehan dal před každého hrníček, sám si rovnou nalil ze zelené konvice a sedl vedle své matky. Pořád ji očima sledoval. „Neboj se o mě.“

„Jde to vůbec? S tátou na sebe nedáváte vůbec pozor.“

„Moc se o nás bojíš, drahoušku.“

„Byl bych klidnější, kdyby ses nechala vyšetřit u nějakého doktora.“

„Dal by mi akorát prášky, které by vůbec nezabraly a stejně bych se nakonec musela vyléčit sama. Zlaté bylinky,“ řekla a znovu ho pohladila po vlasech. „Věř mi, vím, co dělám. Doktora k tomu nepotřebuji.“

„Jsou to všechno šarlatáni,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac a podíval se na Combeferra. Ten až strašidelně pomalu ukousl z koláče, zatímco Courfeyraca probodával svým ledově klidným pohledem. „Fuj, normálně mám z tebe husinu, hele, koukej.“ Natáhl ruku před Combeferra a ten protočil oči v sloup.

„Studium pokračuje dobře?“ zeptala se Isabelle Combeferra.

Ten jen pokýval hlavou. „Už mi chybí poslední ročník a budu moci skládat státní závěrečné zkoušky.“

„Doktor v rodině se vždy hodí.“

„V rodině?“ zeptal se Combeferre s pozvednutým obočím.

„Mami,“ zašeptal Jehan a šťouchl ji loktem do paže.

Isabelle se jen usmála. „A jak se vůbec máte, chlapci?“

„Mám konečně hlavní roli v ochotnickým divadle!“ vykřikl nadšeně Courfeyrac a rychle dojedl. „Konečně si všimli mého talentu!“

„Čemu bychom měli všichni rozumět tak, že zabil toho, kdo měl tu roli původně hrát,“ oplatil mu Combeferre.

„No dovol! To je pod mou úroveň,“ oponoval Courfeyrac se zvednutou bradou.

„Protože spát s režisérkou té hry je mnohem etičtější,“ poznamenal Enjolras, pohledem zarytým ve svém talíři.

„Takovou poznámku bych čekal spíše od něho.“ Ukázal na Grantaira.

„Mě?“ Grantaire si dal ruku na hrudník a překvapeně zamrkal. „To zabolelo.“

„Asi jako všechny tvoje bývalý, co na ty tvoje kecy nebyli připravení.“

„Furt za to ale byli radši, po tom, co jsi jim předvedl ty nejhorší čísla v posteli.“

„Stejně jako Combeferre, i já jsem se dostal dál,“ přerušil je Enjolras a pohledem těm dvěma naznačil, že by s tím měli přestat. Podíval se na Isabelle a jemně se usmál. „Dostal jsem se jako praktikant k doktoru Lamarquovi.“

„To je ten významný právník, o kterém jsi mi povídal?“

„Ano, ten. Pomáhám mu zatím jen s korespondencí, ale slíbil mi, že pokud se osvědčím, mohl bych s ním brzy chodit na veřejná slyšení a po čase i na soud. Je to sice ještě hodně budoucna, ale myslím, že by se mi to mohlo povést.“

„Určitě, však jsi na to dost šikovný,“ řekla Isabelle přesvědčivě a Enjolras cítil, jak ho začaly pálit uši. Nebyl zvyklý na to, že ho někdo chválil. Jeho vzhled? Ano, to bylo normální a vlastně to s ním už nic nedělalo. Ale povahu? Ani rodiče mu nedokázali říct, že ho mají rádi, natož aby mu sklonili tak velkou poklonu jako říct, že _jsou na něj pyšní_. Pro Isabelle to bylo vždycky tak snadné.

„Já jsem povýšil,“ řekl Feuilly a přidal si na talíř další kousek koláče. „Sice to stále není nic skvělýho a doufám, že brzy budu moct odejít někam, kde mě to bude naplňovat víc, ale pořád mám díky čemu platit nájem. A to je hlavní. Mimochodem, ten koláč je výborný.“

„Jsi tak hodný.“ Isabelle dopila svůj čaj a podívala se na Grantaira. „A ty?“

„Všechno při starým,“ zhodnotil rychle a raději se napil, aby ho nezačala vyslýchat. Vždycky se ve skupině svých přátel cítil dobře a vlastně byl s nimi rád, ale v moment, kdy se začali bavit o budoucnosti; pokrocích, které dělali v práci nebo ve studiu; o lidech, co poznali; o vztazích, které prožili; raději se snažil všechny rozesmávat svými poznámkami a vtipnými narážkami. Vždycky pak dokázal odvrátit pozornost. Nikdo se pak už nezajímal, proč ho zase vyhodili z přednášek o Dějinách umění a kvůli tomu bude muset opakovat celý ročník; proč mu v bytě netopí, když mešká s nájmem už dva měsíce; proč spal s Montparnassem, i když se všem zařekl, že s ním už nikdy nic mít nebude, ale po tom, co se obarvil na blond a začal mu připomínat—Podíval se na blonďáčka před ním. Enjolras se díval na Isabelle, odhaloval tak svou ostrou čelist, hebký krk a pihu, kterou měl přímo pod uchem. Normálně ji díky kudrlinkám nebylo vidět, ale vždycky, když se takhle—Zakroutil hlavou. Neměl by raději na nic myslet.

„Takže, pokud uznáte za vhodné, že se můžeme vrátit k mému proslovu o tom, jak jsem se dostal na výslunní; nechte mě pokračovat,“ řekl Courfeyrac teatrálně a narovnal se na židli. Začal pompézně vyprávět o tom, co zrovna v divadle dělají, jak se připravuje na zkoušky a vzájemně se snaží zvládat život studenta právnické fakulty. Občas se všichni zasmáli. Courfeyrac, i přesto, jak hlasitý a otravný někdy dokázal být, byl dokonalý řečník. I z mála dokázal udělat na místě anekdotu. Díky jeho vyprávění a vřelému přijetí Jehanovi rodiny, se cítili… tak nějak uvolněně? Jako kdyby sem patřili celou dobu. Jako kdyby byli sami _doma_.

„Jak se těšíte na Beltaine?“ zeptala se jich nakonec Isabelle, když všichni dojedli a upíjeli už jen z vlažných čajů.

„Já se dost těším,“ řekl Courfeyrac a raději se hned napil, aby zakryl svůj úsměv. Combeferre jen zakroutil hlavou, Enjolras si povzdechl a Jehan se zasmál.

Isabelle si je všechny prohlédla a podívala se na svého syna. „Neptej se,“ řekl jí.

„Mám dojem, že mě to bude zajímat.“

„Věřím, že ne,“ řekl Courfeyrac a trochu zrůžověl ve tváři.

„Můžu to říct? Prosím?“ zeptal se Grantaire a Courfeyrac po něm střelil jeden z varovných pohledů. „Protože přivýst ho do rozpaků se mi snad ještě nikdy pořádně nepovedlo.“

„A taky nepovede!“

„Myslí si, že to bude jedna velká orgie,“ řekl Combeferre se založenýma rukama na hrudi.

„Zrádce!“ zakřičel na něj Courfeyrac nešťastně, tváře měl už červené a kopnul Combeferra pod stolem do holeně. Ten jen zaúpěl a rukou si začal bolavé místo masírovat. „Prosím vás, já vím, že jste úplně úžasná a všechny berete takový, jaký jsou, ale nemyslete si o mně něco špatného. Já opravdu—“

„Ach, zlato,“ přerušila ho. „Klid. Nic se neděje. Je to naprosto normální. Jste mladí a zajímají vás i tato témata. A tak, pokud tě to uklidní, i to je jeden ze symbolů a tradic tohoto nádherného svátku.“

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac a Enjolras vzájemně, jeden s nadšením, druhý trochu zmatený.

„Ano, je to přeci jen svátek plodnosti. Říká se, že tu noc je největší šance počít dítě.“

„Nechtěl bych bejt právník, co bude určovat otcovství,“ řekl Grantaire.

„Ale není to jen o tom,“ řekl Jehan a podíval se na své přátele. „Oslavuje se příchod jara, probuzení přírody. Zapalují se ohně, tančí se, zpívá, hoduje a všechno je—“

„Drahoušku, klid.“ Isabelle pohladila svého syna po ruce. „Snad ti nevadí, že se o to zajímají.“

„Nevadí, ale chci, aby – abyste věděli, že to není jenom o tom si s někým užít. Je to taky… o lásce,“ řekl rázně a podíval se na květiny na stole. Nedokázal se nikomu z nich podívat do očí. Věděl, že by ho pohled prozradil. „O důkazu neutuchající lásky. Která se sice vyjadřuje i tělesně a je krásné, když se člověk přijímá takový, jaký je, ale musí nejdříve milovat sám sebe, aby se dokázal oddat.“

„Už chápu, proč jsi chtěl studovat filozofii,“ řekla Isabelle s úsměvem a Jehan si jenom povzdechl. „Napiš o tom nějakou krásnou báseň, můžeš ji na oslavách předčítat.“

„Překvapí tě, když řeknu, že už jich pár mám?“

„Ne.“ Oba se na sebe široce usmáli. Na tvářích se jim udělaly hluboké dolíčky a jejich zelené oči se zaleskly něčím, co nikdo z nich pořádně neznal. Že by to bylo to pomyslné štěstí a pevný vztah, který mezi sebou děti mají se svou matkou? Nikdo z nich to neznal.

Isabelle se podívala na chlapce a řekla: „Možná ale bude lepší, když vám všechno necháme jako překvapení. Počítám, že to bude váš první Beltaine.“

„Nebude,“ řekl Enjolras. Všichni se na něj překvapeně podívali. „Tedy, nikdy jsem na žádném nebyl. A ani jsem nepočítal že budu.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se Jehan zmateně.

„Moc rád pomůžu, ale, nevěřím v to. A přijde mi ode mě sobecké, abych tam byl. Takže se přímo oslavy účastnit nebudu.“

„Také jsem nad tím přemýšlel,“ přiznal Combeferre. Oba se dívali na Isabelle provinilým pohledem.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekla hned a zvedla se. „Ukážeš jim, kde se budou oslavy konat, drahoušku?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Od domu šli podlouhlou kamínkovou cestou, která se táhla až na široké, zelené pole, přes pole s obilím, až do lesa, kde byla mezi smrky, duby a břízami, velká, prostorná mýtina. Kolem dokola ji obepínaly stromy a chránily ji před očima cizinců. Slunce na místo pražilo velkou silou a paprsky byly obměněny vykvetlými květinami, které zářily všemožnými barvami. „Páni, to je kouzelný,“ řekl překvapeně Courfeyrac, když se rozhlížel.

„A to počkej, až bude všechno připravené,“ řekl Jehan radostně. 

„Tak, jak můžu pomoct?“ Feuilly byl vždy připraven přiložit ruku k dílu.

„Dneska asi už nic nestihneme.“ Jehan se díval na to, jak začínalo zapadat slunce. Měli maximálně hodinu před tím, než se udělá tma. Ani mu nedošlo, jak dlouho si povídali s jeho matkou. „Bude potřeba postavit hranice, udělat oltář, postavit májku, vyzdobit okolí, pomoc vyhnat dobytek—“

„Už teď mě z toho bolí ruce,“ řekl Courfeyraca a zašklebil se.

„Věděls, do čeho jdeš,“ poznamenal Enjolras.

„Taky doufám, že se mi potom někdo dost výrazně odvděčí. Ideálně – _orálně_.“

„Bože,“ zašeptal Enjolras a udělal pár kroků stranou.

„Chováš se jak panic,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac a objal ho kolem ramen.

„Nešikanuj ho.“ Začal je uklidňovat Combeferre.

„Říkat pravdu je šikana?“ zeptal se Grantaire a Enjolras se na něj ublíženě podíval.

„Grantaire, nepodporuj ho v tom,“ požádal ho Combeferre.

„Nevybral sis zrovna nejlepší pracanty,“ zasmál se Feuilly vedle Jehana.

„Upřímně? Nemohl jsem si lepší přát.“

Vrátili se do domu Jehanových rodičů těsně před tím, než se celé nebe zbarvilo do tmavě modré. Ani jim nedošlo, že byli na mýtině tak dlouho. Isabelle už je čekala s horkou večeří. „Mami, měla bys ležet,“ pokáral ji Jehan jemně, ale byl to právě on, kdo si šel ještě podruhé přidat její výborné, zeleninové polévky.

„Myslíte, že se to všechno zvládne?“ zeptal se Jehan svých přátel opatrně, když odešli po večeři spát.

„Společně zvládneme všechno,“ řekl Enjolras za všechny.

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

Druhý den se všichni probrali už před osmou ranní. „Nikdy jsem nevěděl, že užovka dokáže dělat takovej bordel,“ zanaříkal Grantaire, když na snídani dopil svůj zelený čaj. „Ke všemu hrozně smrdí.“

„Nepomlouvej Danteho,“ protestoval Jehan, když začal do tašek balit sekerky, nože a rukavice.

„Danteho? Vážně?“ zasmál se Grantaire.

„Apollón? Vážně?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras, který sešel schodiště a upravoval si vytahané tričko, které už dlouhé roky nosil jen na úklid doma.

„To je poklona,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem a pokrčil rameny. Enjolras jen nadzvedl obočí.

„Apollón?“ zeptala se Isabelle, svého syna, který se k ní naklonil, aby ji mohl políbit na rozloučenou.

„Grantaire tak říká Enjolrasovi, podle řeckého Boha slunce.“

„A divadla, tance, umění, múz a lukostřelectví,“ doplnil ho Combeferre, který si zabalil vše potřebné do svého batohu.

„Nezapomínejte na mor,“ řekl hned Grantaire a nasadil své ušlapané tenisky. „Ty jsi taky taková morová rána. Pro parlament a tak.“

„To má být poklona?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras vážně.

Grantaire pokrčil rameny. „Je na tobě, jak si to přebereš.“

„Přestaň mi tak říkat, nemám to rád,“ řekl Enjolras nakonec.

„A jak ti mám jinak říkat?“

„Co třeba Belenos?“ Oba se podívala na Isabelle, která se na ně se zájmem dívala. „To je keltský Bůh slunce. I když je více spojovaný s léčivými zřídly a medicínou.“

„Belenos,“ řekl Grantaire a rozzářily se mu oči. Otočil se na Enjolrase a řekl znova. „Belenos?“

„Ne.“

„Ale jo.“

„Prostě ne,“ řekl Enjolras rázněji, vzal ho za ramena a tlačil ho před sebou ze dveří. Stále šlo slyšet, jak se Grantaire směje.

„Mluví spolu jinak, než si pamatuji,“ řekla Isabelle s úsměvem.

„Říkal jsem ti, že si to mezi sebou konečně vyříkali a začali se respektovat.“

„Myslíš, že to je ten jediný důvod?“

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Ale nic,“ řekla Isabelle a pomalu se zvedla ze svého místa, aby mohla Jehana doprovodit ke dveřím. „Všechny pozdravuj. Řekni, že mě mrzí, že tam dnes nemohu být.“

„Vyřídím.“ Ještě jednou ji políbil na tvář a šel za ostatními.

„Není na setnutí májky moc brzy?“ zeptal se Combeferre, když stál vedle Feuillyho, který držel v rukou sekyrku a očima si vybíral strom, který by byl pro tyto účely vhodný.

„Je,“ přitakal Jehan. „Ale s tím, co všechno nám ještě chybí, bych byl rád, kdybychom zvládli alespoň hlavní tradice. Nechci udělat rodičům ostudu a nepostavit tak důležitý symbol, jako je májka.“ Combeferre jen zahučel na znamení, že rozumí.

„Neměla by se stavět až v den oslavy?“

„Měla,“ potvrdil Jehan znova. „Ale tentokrát bude slavnost s trochu jiným programem. Je potřeba, aby byla májka už hotová. A zítra už musíme se vším finišovat. Nechci riskovat.“

„Budu potřebovat pomoct!“ Zakřičel Feuilly pár kroků od nich, když začal sekyrkou tít do jednoho ze zdravých, vysokých stromů. Trvalo skoro půl hodiny, než se povedlo Feuillymu přetnout břízu. Jakmile začala padat na jednu ze stran, všichni ji pomalu podepřeli a odnesli na mýtinu. Položili ji na zem a Jehan hned spustil: „Musí se odřezat všechny větve, z nich otrhat lístky a pupeny. Dávejte je sem do té misky. Musíme zbavit břízu veškeré kůry, musí být úplně holá. Já musím na chvíli odejít,“ řekl Jehan a dal do rukou Enjolrasovi misku. Jakmile Jehan zmizel mezi stromy, kluci se pustili do práce. Combeferre a Feuilly odřezávaly pilkou větve; Grantaire s Enjolrasem a Courfeyracem se starali o trhání lístků a pupenů, které házeli do misky.

Za pár minut byl Jehan zpátky. V náručí držel velkou krabici, ze které trčelo několik listů. Smál se. Než ho stačili kluci pozdravit, na mýtinu za ním vešlo dalších dvacet lidí. Dva starší pánové, jinak samí mladí lidé. Kluci přestali pracovat a postavili se, aby se mohli s lidmi pozdravit. „To jsou obyvatelé vesnice. Slyšeli, že jsou rodiče nemocní, tak nám chtějí pomoci,“ vysvětlil Jehan.

„Také se dost rychle rozkřiklo, že jsi přijel s nějakými kluky,“ řekla jedna z dívek, která v ruce držela mísu, ve které bylo několik barevných fáborek.

„A prý nejsou úplně k zahození,“ přidala se další.

„Koukám, že to teda kec opravdu nebyl,“ zasmála se další, když si kluky prohlédla.

Jehan jenom zakoulel očima. „Nechte toho, ještě je vyděsíte.“

Dívky se zachichotaly. Přešly ke klukům a podívaly se na odřezané věty. „Můžeme vám pomoc?“ zeptala se jedna z nich.

Courfeyracovy se rozzářily oči, upravil si tričko a jenom pokýval hlavou. „Dámy, bude mi potěšením.“ Když si dívky sedly společně s ním na trávu a začaly se tiše bavit a smát, Courfeyrac očima těkal mezi nimi a usmíval se, jak měsíček na hnoji.

„Ještě chvíli a tu pusu si roztrhne,“ okomentoval Enjolras, když je z dálky pozoroval.

„Snad nežárlíš, Apollóne?“ zasmál se Grantaire vedle něj.

Enjolras se na něj otočil. „Samozřejmě, že ne.“

„Samozřejmě, že ne,“ řekl Grantaire podobným tónem a Enjolras jen protočil oči v sloup. Grantaire si prostě neodpustil, aby si do něj mohl trochu rýpnout. I když to neměl rád, byl rád, že spolu dokázali mluvit i jinak, než řevem a osočováním.

Sedl si na zpět na místo a dal se do práce. Mlčel. Ani se na Grantaira nepodíval. Ten ještě chvíli stál vedle něj. „Neurazil jsem tě, ne?“ zeptal se černovlásek Enjolras se na něj podíval a všiml si, že i přes úsměv ve tváři, klepe nervózně nohou.

Ještě před dvěma lety mu Enjolras nemohl přijít na jméno. Bylo těžké ho na každém srazu vidět. Věděl totiž, jak jejich setkání vždycky dopadne. Unavovalo ho se s ním hádat, stejně tak, jako být v jeho přítomnosti. Když se zrovna nehádali, Grantaire se tak hlasitě smál a mluvil o svých záletech a říkal sprosté vtipy, že mu to akorát vyvolávalo migrénu.

Co se najednou tak změnilo? Vlastně ani nevěděli. Svedli to na to, že dospěli. Grantaire si před dvěma lety začal s klukem, který ho využíval a byl to právě Enjolras, který ho jako první upozornil na to, jestli je pro něj ten pravý. Grantaire si z něj dělal legraci a snažil se ho přesvědčit, že si rozhodně nenechá radit od kluka, u kterého se ani neví, jestli někdy s někým něco měl. Byl to ale právě Enjolras, kterého Grantaire vyhledal, když se s ním rozešel a ukázalo se, že to byl opravdu takový hajzl, jak si mladší z nich myslel. Enjolras vzal tenkrát Grantaira k sobě domů, sedli si na zem v obýváků, nalili si víno a až do rána se dívali na filmy. Když začalo svítat a oba cítili, jak je bolí oči z neustálého koukání na televizi, Grantaire se rozmluvil. Mluvil o všem, co ho trápilo. A Enjolras poslouchal. Díval se na něj, zkoumal každou jeho grimasu, letmý úsměv, záblesk slz.

A pak se stalo. Grantaire domluvil, podíval se na Enjolrase. Hlavy měly těsně u sebe. Očima začali hypnotizovat ústa toho druhého. Byl to Grantaire kdo udělal první krok. Jemně se naklonil k Enjolrasovi, přivřel oči. Bylo jasné, co chce. Enjolras, nezkušený a trochu vyvedený z míry ze situace, která zrovna nastala; byl moc zbrklý a přiblížil se tak rychle, že o sebe narazili čely. Byla to velká rána. Oba se od sebe odtáhli a mnuly si červená čela. Po pár vteřinách se na sebe podívali a začali se hlasitě smát, až jim vytryskly slzy do očí.

A pak se přestali hádat. Začali tolerovat prostor toho druhého. Začali se zajímat o to, co ten druhý dělá i mimo jejich skupinu. Vlastně by se dalo říci, že se mezi nimi konečně vytvořilo přátelství, které předtím zahalovali neustálými hádkami.

Jenže oba cítili, že _přátelství_ nebylo správné slovo, pro označení jejich vztahu.

Enjolras rychle zakroutil hlavou. „Ne,“ řekl stroze a snažil se zahnat všechny myšlenky. Myšlenky na – _něj_. Poslední dobou se to dělo moc často. Nevěděl, kdy to začalo, ale věděl, že se to zhoršilo. Nebyl den, aby si na tohohle černovláska nevzpomněl; myslel na to, jak hlasitě směje, a jak je jeho hlas po vínu vždycky hrubý a podivně přitažlivý, a jak jeho oči září pokaždé, když se na sebe podívají a usmějí se, jako kdyby—

„Chceš pomoc?“ Enjolras se otočil doprava, kde stál vcelku pohledný a dosti vysoký mladík. Měl kaštanové vlasy a velké zelené oči. Mohlo mu být maximálně třiadvacet.

„Myslím, že my to tu—“

„My tu nic,“ zasmál se Grantaire. „Musím se stejnak napít, mé místo je jen vaše pane.“ S tím odešel k Jehanovi, který vybaloval pentle a fáborky z krabice, smotával je do klubíček a rovnal do řady. Vedle něj ležel jeho batoh. Vytáhl z něj láhev vína.

„Není na víno ještě brzy?“ zeptal se ho Jehan. To už ale Grantaire láhev otevřel a dvakrát si pořádně loknul. Spokojeně zabručel.

„Na víno není nikdy brzy,“ řekl s úsměvem. „Co děláš?“ Sedl si vedle Jehana, který se soustředil na motání fáborů.

„To jsou ozdoby na májku. Až se celý kmen očistí a na špičku dáme támhleten věnec, který přinesl pan Mabeuf, musíme ho ozdobit. K tomu slouží tyhle fáborky. Zavěsí se kolem věnce a celý kmen se těmi stužkami omotá během společného tance a zpěvu. Vypadá to nádherně. Nejen samotná májka, ale ten způsob, jakým vznikne.“ Položil další klubíčko červené stužky do řady. „Normálně se staví většinou až po půlnoci na samotný svátek, ale až uvidíte, co bude přichystané na samotný večer; snad mi to rodiče pro jednou odpustí.“

„Dals jim do tradic trochu moderna, jo?“

„Tak trošku,“ zasmál se.

„Chceš pomoct?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire, když se znova napil a položil láhev vedle svého boku. „Jsem docela zručnej. Možná jediná dobrá vlastnost umělců.“

„Myslel jsem, že s Enjolrasem čistíte větve.“

„Bejvávalo,“ zasmál se a vzal do ruky zamotané, modré klubíčko. Jehan se mezitím podíval za sebe. Enjolras seděl na zemi, na klíně měl položeno několik větví, do misky házel pečlivě očištěné listy a pupence, a i když udržoval konverzaci s chlapcem, co seděl vedle jeho boku a bylo vidět, že se o něj upřímně zajímá; stále se díval jejich směrem. Když se jejich oči střetly, Enjolras se na něj mírně usmál a hned se zaměřil na práci. Pohled už nezvedl. Jako kdyby se styděl za to, že ho Jehan nachytal. Jehan si povzdechl, podíval se na Grantaira, který motal fáborek do kuličky. Oba měli stejný výraz ve tváři. Znal ho. Viděl ho totiž pokaždé, když se podíval na svůj odraz v zrcadle a myslel přitom na—

„Gran—“

„Nemluvte o tom,“ požádal ho tiše, klubíčko položil do řady, napil se a vzal si z krabice další.

Jehan jeho přání vyslyšel.

Za hodinu bylo vše hotové. Grantaire s Jehanem zkontrolovali, jestli na májce správně drží věnec a všichni, kterým v rukách zbylo pár sil, pomohli celou májku zvednout. Netrvalo to dlouho a krásně se tyčila ke slunci. Z věnce na zem spadlo několik fáborků. Klubíčka se rozvinula a spadla přímo na zem. Jehan vzal jedno z klubíček do ruky a pomalu s ním odcházel od májky pryč, dokud nebylo rozmotané a natáhnuté. Díval se na vrchol májky a usmál se. „Pojďte všichni, je jich dost,“ řekl na ostatní a všichni, zejména mladí, k májce přeběhli. Courfeyraca ani nemusel někdo pobízet a už si bral jednu žlutou fáborku do ruky, stejně jako Feuilly. Grantaire se k májce přiblížil s nějakou dívkou a oba si vzali fáborky vedle sebe – bílý a červený. Když se k májce přiblížil Combeferre a vzal si modrý, který byl přímo naproti Jehanovi, všechny to mírně zaskočilo. Zbývaly dvě poslední klubíčka, rozhlédl se a podíval se na Enjolrase, který seděl opodál. „Enjolrasi, pojď také.“

„To je dobré,“ řekl Enjolras a usmál se. Nerad se předváděl. I když často vystupoval na pódiu při demonstracích a několikrát veřejně promluvil na politických akcích; tohle bylo úplně něco jiného. Vše, co se netýkalo demokracie, politiky a práva, pro něj bylo cizí. Vždy se od toho raději stranil a vše pozoroval z bezpečné vzdálenosti. Po těch letech, co ho znali, věděli, že je marné ho do něčeho nutit. Jehan tedy jen pokýval hlavou, a nakonec se mu povedlo přemluvit starší pár, aby se k nim přidali.

„ _Slunce zapadá, a ohně plají víc_ ,“ začala zpívat jedna z dívek.

„ _Přidej se k nám, jestli se nebojíš,“_ přidala se další a udělala krok do strany.

„ _Na koni krásku zříš, v ten moment pochopíš_ ,“ zazpíval trochu falešně jeden z chlapců.

„ _Že všichni v tenhle čas, jsme nocí pozření_ ,“ přidal se další.

Ten, kdo znal text písně, nahlas zpíval. Ostatní chodili do rytmu, některé dívky si poskakovaly, jiní se kolem fáborů točili. Ze všeho nejvíce šlo ale slyšet smích.

Když se dozpívala čtvrtá píseň, všichni u sebe už byli dost blízko na to, aby se o sebe otírali těly. Fáborky se pečlivě smotaly kolem celé májky, a vytvořily tak krásnou ochranu celého kmene.

„Krása,“ řekl Jehan společně s dívkami, když byla májka hotová. „Tak – a můžeme pokračovat.“

„Proč vlastně oheň?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac zvědavě, když si dopřávali odpočinku pod jedním velkým dubem a jedli svačinu, kterou jim připravila Isabelle. Grantaire po několika doušcích vína usnul. „To je docela nebezpečný.“

„Je to očistný prvek,“ řekl Jehan a uvelebil se zády o široký kmen. „Traduje se, že ohně plající na noc ze třicátého dubna na prvního máje mají magickou moc. Když kolem nich tančíš, uctíváš je nebo je přeskakuješ a načichneš jejich dýmem, můžou tě zbavit zlozvyků. Nebo získat nějakou novou schopnost, po které toužíš – třeba naslouchání nebo vědění. Nebo se naučit být dobrý v tom, co děláš, zbavit se závislostí. Plní vlastně tvá hluboká a nejtajnější přání.“

„Takže Courfeyracu, máš zakázáno se k nim přiblížit,“ řekl Combeferre vážně.

„Proč jako?“

„Fakt netoužím vidět tvé nejtajnější přání.“

„Určitě by se tu najednou objevilo tak dvacet nahých ženských a chlapů, co by řvali – _Courfeyracu, chcem tě, chcem tě_!“ zasmál se Feuilly a ostatní se k němu přidali.

„Vy jste strašní kámoši.“

Když si dostatečně odpočali, vrátili se k práci.

Za celý den se jim podařilo mýtinu změnit skoro k nepoznání. Májka stála těsně před stromovím, které nedovolilo nikomu vidět dál než na pár keříků. Přímo doprostřed mýtinu postavili velikou hranici. Vpravo i vlevo od ní postavili dvě menší. Jedna z dívek přinesla dva stejně velké panáky, které položili na obě malé hranice.

„Pro dnešek končíme,“ řekl Jehan, když si otíral zpocené čelo. Slunce už pomalu zapadalo. Jak je možné, že ten čas tak utíkal? Měl pocit, jako kdyby teprve před chvílí začali.

„Díky bohu,“ zakňučel Grantaire a zhluboka vydechl. Byl jeden z těch, co stavěli velkou hranici. Ruce měl celé namožené.

„Myslel jsem si, že toho dokážeš vydržet více,“ neopustil se Enjolras poznámku.

„Ty ses mě právě pokusil setřít?“ zeptal se Grantaire se zvednutým obočím.

„Prosím, více sexuálního napětí už nevydržím, tak toho nechte,“ řekl Courfeyrac vážně, když se položil do trávy a zhluboka vydechl. „Chci si chvilku odpočinout. Ach, bože, mě bolej záda,“ zaskuhral.

„Proto ležíš v trávě. Na zádech,“ řekl Combeferre, když se postavil vedle něj.

„Proč u tebe všechno potřebuje mít logiku?“ zaskuhral Courfeyrac a zavřel oči. Nikdy moc nepracoval. Vlastně se staral jen o svůj byt a jednou za rok pomáhal babičce na její velké zahradě s bylinkovými a zeleninovými záhony. To se nemohlo dnešní námaze a fyzickému výkonu rovnat. „Odneseš mě?“ zeptal se Combeferra a natáhl k němu ruce.

„Ani náhodou,“ řekl Combeferre vážně a natáhl k němu ruku, aby ho mohl zvednout.

„ _Tatínku,_ “ zakňučel stejně svůdně jako v autě.

„A teď už vůbec ne.“ Combeferre stáhl ruku k tělu a nechal Courfeyraca skuhrat na studené zemi.

„Nemrač se,“ řekl Grantaire, když podával Jehanovi láhev s vodou.

„Já se nemračím,“ řekl, když pohled stočil od těch dvou. Cítil, jak mu rudnou tváře.

„Jasně,“ zasmál se Grantaire. „Nežárli.“

„Já nežárlím,“ řekl Jehan a snažil se znít, co nejvíce normálně.

„Jasně,“ zopakoval Grantaire a mile se na něj usmál. „Není na co žárlit. Jsou to jenom kamarádi.“

Courfeyrac a Combeferre se znali ještě před tím, než se oba přidali do jejich revolucionářské skupiny. Komunikovali mezi sebou vtipy, kteří ostatní nechápali. Zažili spolu situace, které jim Courfeyrac rád vyličoval, a Combeferre ho vždy zastavoval, když měl pocit, že toho řekl už moc nebo se blížil k momentu, který mu připadal trapný. Jejich přátelství bylo pro všechny příkladem. A je pravdou, že Jehan, alespoň ze začátku, trochu žárlil.

Courfeyrac byl skvělý přítel, roztomilý, vtipný a vždy připravený k tomu, se bavit. Bylo mu s ním dobře a brzy si k sobě našli cestu. Ale Combeferre? Byl otevřený, milý, ale hlavně extrémně chytrý. Na cokoliv se ho člověk zeptal, Combeferre znal odpověď. Bylo to jako mluvil s encyklopedií. A tahle chytrost Jehana přitahovala. Chtěl se s ním bavit více, trávit s ním čas; ale nikdy nevěděl, jak ho zaujmout. I když si po čase k sobě tu cestu našli, Combeferre v něm stále viděl toho _malého bratra_ , jak mu rád říkal.

A Jehanovi to nestačilo.

„Ty jsi s Enjolrasem taky _jenom_ kamarád.“ Jehan si skousl ret. Věděl, že tím Grantaira umlčí. Ale byla potřeba mu to připomínat?

Grantaire se na chvíli odmlčel. Něco zabručel a upil ze své vody. Pak jen pokrčil rameny. „Ale my jsme jiný kámoši.“ Jehan mu naznačil, že netuší, co myslí. „Takový, co prostě vždycky budou _jenom_ kámoši. Stejně jako ti dva. Neboj se.“ S tím odešel. Rád by se s ním o tom bavil, ale věděl, že kdyby pokračoval, Jehan by pokračoval o Enjolrasovi. A byl by rád, kdyby se jednou myšlenek na blonďáčka zbavil. Aspoň na pár hodin.

Když se vrátili do domu rodiny Prouvairových, zasáhla je silná vůně právě pečené šunky. Zatímco Jehan v kuchyni káral svou matku, že by měla odpočívat, a donutil ji si sednout na pohovku v obývacím pokoji; kluci se vystřídali v koupelně a unavení zasedli u jídelního stolu.

„Jak je na tom váš muž?“ zeptal se Combeferre, když podával Isabelle hrníček s dovařeným jasmínovým čajem a citrónem, který pro ni Jehan připravil.

„Mnohem lépe. Ty léky, které jsi mu dal, opravdu zabraly.“

Combeferre se zeširoka usmál. Měl Jehanovi rodiče rád. Chovali se vždy tak mile, byli otevření jakémukoliv tématu. Ale nikdy moc nevěřili v medicínu. I když ho podporovali a vážili si toho, co chtěl dělat, jakmile se je snažil přesvědčit, že braní léků nikomu nijak neškodí, narazil na tvrdou stěnu, kterou nedokázal prolomil. Když šel v noci na toaletu a slyšel, jak je panu Prouvairovi špatně, po několika minutách vlastního přesvědčování, zaklepal na dveře jejich ložnice a zeptal se jich, jestli nechtějí pomoc. Po prohlédnutí a prohmatání různých míst na těle, změření teploty a tepu, zjistil jediné – byla to, naštěstí, jen obyčejná chřipka. I tak ho samotného překvapilo, když si od něj Isabelle bez zbytečných poznámek vzala léky, které si sebou, pro všechny případy, přivezl. 

„To jsem moc rád,“ řekl jen, když společně s ostatními dosedl ke stolu.

Během večeře všichni žhavě diskutovali. Jehan všem vyprávěl o tradicích všech osmi svátků Kola roku („Když to tak vezmu, Beltaine a Litha jsou mé nejoblíbenější svátky.“); Combeferre dopředu plánoval, co všechno je nutné zítra odvést a připravit („Na tohle všechno už budeme potřebovat auto, věřte mi.“); Feuilly si pochvaloval, jak mu je dobře („Já prostě práci už k životu potřebuju, to je děsný.“); Courfeyrac se rozplýval nad všemi děvčaty, které ten den poznal („Zamlouvám si Nicole! Ta holka je fakt krásná a chytrá, byste nevěřili, že z hlavy dokáže přeříkat Shakespearovy sonety!“); a Enjolras s Grantairem se pořád pošťuchovali („Plánuješ se zítra nějak vyfiknout?“ – „Proč bych měl? Budu pracovat. Vezmu si stejné věci.“ – „Neměl bys. Co by na to _Amor_ říkal?“ – „Amor?“ – „Ten kluk, co se s tebou bavil.“ – „Myslíš Oliviera?“ – „Tak on už je to _Olivier_ , jo?“).

Když dovečeřeli, Feuilly se nabídl, že umyje nádobí, zatímco ostatní se odebírali do postelí. „Mám pro tebe to březové proutí.“ Jehan podal matce koš s dlouhým proutím.

„Jsi poklad.“ Koš si od něj vzala a položila ho vedle sebe.

„Doufám, že nemáš v plánu teď ještě plést.“

„To víš, že mám,“ usmála se na něj a začala v koši proutí přebírat.

„Jsi nepoučitelná,“ postěžoval si Jehan s úsměvem. Sedl si naproti ní a vzal několik kusů do rukou.

„Ještě nějaká práce?“ zeptal se Feuilly, když si otíral ruce.

„Jen jestli by tě to bavilo,“ řekla Isabella a ukázala na několik papírů, na kterých byly nakreslené návrhy všeho, co chtěla z dřevin vytvořit.

„To rád zkusím.“ Položil utěrák na kuchyňskou linku a sedl si vedle Isabelle, která mu začala říkat, co má dělat.

Po pár minutách sešel dolů Enjolras. Nalil si sklenici vody a přešel do obývacího pokoje. „Nemůžu spát,“ řekl stroze a sedl si vedle Jehana. Ten mu dal několik kusů proutí do klína.

Noc byla velice klidná. Isabelle zapálila vonnou svíčku, která celý prostor zaplnila příjemnou vůni pomeranče a vanilky. Zapnula relaxační hudbu, kde byla dominantně využita harfa a klavír. Byli potichu, každý se soustředil na svou práci.

Feuilly po třech vyrobených košťatech a se slovy: „Tak já letím pryč!“ odešel na kutě. Celý den tvrdě dřel a už se cítil ospalý. Když za tři minuty uslyšeli silné, hluboké chrápání, věděli, že je to právě on. Ještěže v Jehanově pokoji spal společně s Grantairem, kterého by neprobudilo ani vypuknutí další světové války.

Isabelle zkušeně vyrobila několik truhlíků na květiny, hranaté podnosy, svícny a pár věnců. Pletla rychle, ale zdobila pomalu. Když se dívala, jak jsou oba chlapci zabraní do svých malých košíků, které by měly sloužit na sběr lučních květin, usmála se. Vypadali soustředěně. Enjolras se mračil pokaždé, když mu nějaký spoj nevyšel; zatímco Jehan si po každém správné tahu celý košík prohlížel.

Když se blížili ke konci své práce, Isabelle na stůl položila papír, na kterém byl rozepsaný postup, jak udělat věnec. „Bylo by možné, kdybyste každý jeden udělali? Pak budeme hotoví,“ řekla s úsměvem a podala jim vybrané proutí. Bylo o něco pevnější, ohebnější a mladší než všechny, ze kterých pletly. Enjolras si ho bez ptaní vzal a dal se do pletení. Jehan ale chvíli otálel. „Už chceš jít spát, drahoušku?“

„Opravdu chceš, abychom udělali _tyhle_ věnce?“ zeptal se Jehan opatrně, když se na ní podíval. Isabelle jen pokývala hlavou. „Dobrá,“ zašeptal a proutí si vzal.

Oba překvapilo, že se jim věnce šli o něco rychleji než vše ostatní. Vypadaly jako koupené od profesionálů. Oba se nad výsledky své práce usmáli. Enjolras položil věnec na stůl a postavil se. „Už si půjdu lehnout. Jsem snad dost unavený na to, aby mě ti dva nerušili.“

„Courfeyrac zase ze spaní sténá jméno nějaké herečky?“

„Horší je, jak Combeferre ze spaní počítá.“ Jehan se uchechtl. „Nesměj se, když začne derivovat, děsí mě to.“ Popřál oběma dobrou noc a odešel zpět do pokoje pro hosty.

Jehan se díval na schodiště, jako kdyby čekal, že se tam někdo objeví. V rukou svíral hotový věnec, se kterým si hrál. „Děje se něco?“

„Nevím, jestli bude potřeba,“ řekl a položil věnec na stůl.

„Bude,“ řekla Isabelle. Odložila rozdělaný košík a naklonila se přes stůl ke svému synovi. Chytila ho za bradu a přinutila ho se na ní podívat. Jeho oči se leskly. Nevěděla, jestli únavou nebo slzami. Doufala však, že se brzy změní na naději. „Věř mi, drahoušku, oba je budete potřebovat.“ Polibek, který mu věnovala na čelo, mu vykouzlil úsměv na tváři.

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

Celým domem se ozval řinkot nádobí, který všechny probudil. Když se kluci oblékli a šli se podívat na to, co se děje, Isabelle zrovna zametala rozsypanou mouku. „Promiňte, že jsem vás vzbudila,“ řekla, když zametla mouku na hromádku a sedla si na jednu ze židlí. Byla sice už skoro zdravá, ale stále se ji nevrátila chuť k jídlu, a tak byla zesláblá.

„Nic se neděje,“ řekl Courfeyrac mile, když ji pomohl mouku vyhodit do koše.

„Připravila jsem vám snídani.“ Ukázala na stůl, kde měl každý připraven obložený slaný croissant a meduňkový čaj. „Jean už musel jít, přijely pro něj dívky, aby s ním mohly probrat detaily na zítřejší slavnost.“

„Dívky?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac a nadšeně si poposedl na svém místě.

„Ty jsi nepoučitelný proutník,“ řekl Combeferre. Enjolras na souhlas jenom zabručel. Nebyl ranní ptáče, a ještě mu dobrou hodinu bude trvat, než bude schopný vydat ze sebe půl věty. Feuilly rychle dojedl svou snídani a začal všechny povzbuzovat, aby sebou hodili a mohli vyrazit.

„Mám dojem, že udržuješ opravdu nezdravý vztah s prací,“ okomentoval Courfeyrac jeho nadšení, když se vydal do pokoje, aby se mohl převléknout.

„Jenom žárlíš, že je to silnější, než všechny vztahy cos měl!“

„Proč si vlastně z jeho vztahů děláte takovou legraci?“ zeptala se Isabelle zvědavě, když si sedla naproti Combeferrovi a Enjolrasovi, kteří ještě jedli.

„Protože se jimi až moc chlubí a jakmile nevyjdou, hodí to za hlavu a říká, že je jejich chyba, že ho opustili,“ řekl Combeferre a odnesl prázdný talíř do kuchyně. „Nezaslouží si to a vlastně je to od nás někdy kruté, ale on je stejný. Pořád si z našich vztahů, přítelkyň, nebo v některých případech partnerů, dělá legraci. A má nemístné poznámky. Vždy a všude, nejraději na místech, kdy je to nejméně vhodné. Je to jediný způsob, jak si z něj utahovat, protože jinak je… vlastně docela dost hodný, viď, Enjolrasi?“ Enjolras opět jen zabručel.

„To je,“ řekla Isabelle a upila ze svého čaje. „Když jsme u toho – Zlatíčko, mohl bys dnes pomoci mně?“ zeptala se Enjolrase. „Potřebuji napéct na zítřek několik koláčů a sladkého pečiva.“

„Neumím péct,“ řekl Enjolras trochu zaskočeně.

„Není to nic těžkého, věř mi. Potřebuji někoho, kdo mi bude při ruce a nebude mu vadit poslouchat. Navíc jsem od Jeana včera slyšela, že jsi sice vytrvalý pracant, ale…“ Nedořekla, jenom se na něj usmála. Enjolras pochopil. Nebyl nejzručnější. Včera, mezitím tím vším pošťuchováním s Grantairem, slyšel, že se bavili o tom, kolik věcí budou muset připravit a na místo donést. Už předem ho bolely ruce a přemýšlel, kolik škrábanců a modřin zase bude mít. Občas si připadal jako Bossuet.

„Jistě,“ řekl jen a dál se věnoval jídlu.

„V tom případě se mějte krásně,“ řekl Combeferre na rozloučenou a společně s ostatními naložil auto všemi věcmi, které jim už dopředu Jehan připravil u dveří, a vyjeli.

Jehan byl na mýtině s několika vesničany už skoro dvě hodiny. Všichni se věnovali své práci, ale často za ním chodili, aby se poradili, jestli _je to správně_ a zdali _to tak má být_. Občas byl unavenější z jejich dotazů než vlastní práce. Už chápal, jak musí být občas Enjolrasovi, který si na každého z jejich uzavřené skupiny dělal čas i mimo pravidelné srazy.

„Tvoji princové, lomeno zachránci, dorazili!“ Jehan se otočil a když viděl Courfeyraca, který nesl přepravku s několika doplňky, s úsměvem se k němu vydal a přepravku si od něj vzal. „Pusa od princezny nebude?“ řekl a našpulil pusu. Jehan mu ji přikryl svou dlaní a znovu se zasmál. „Kruté.“

„Nicole je támhle.“ Ani skoro nedopověděl a už viděl, jak se s ní Courfeyrac baví.

„Ten dneska pořádně nic neudělá,“ řekl Combeferre, když přinesl další přepravku.

„Myslím, že doufá, že udělá _něco_ jiného,“ řekl Grantaire, když položil dvě přepravky na zem.

„Tak, mistře, co máme udělat?“ zeptal se Feuilly, když donesl poslední potřebné věci.

„Mistře?“ zeptal se ho s úsměvem Combeferre.

„Jistě! Jsem zvyklý z práce, tam máme místo šéfa – mistra. Ať žijou učňovský řemesla!“

„Zajímavé oslovení.“

„Líbí se ti?“ zeptal se ho s úšklebkem Grantaire.

Combeferre cítil, jak se mu krev žene do tváří. Rychle si odkašlal. „Samozřejmě, že ne. S Enjolrasem jsme v tomhle za jedno. Nikdo by se nad nikým neměl povyšovat a taková oslovení mi připadají dehonestující.“

„Bože, usnul jsem,“ zanaříkal Courfeyrac, který se k nim vrátil, a opřel se o Combeferrovo rameno. „Vzbuďte mě až Pan profesor Nudný domluví.“ S tím začal předstírat, že chrápe. Combeferre ho štípl do tváře. „To bolí!“ zaskuhral.

„Kde máš Nicole?“ zeptal se s úšklebkem Feuilly.

„Ona má kluka,“ řekl poraženě.

„A to tě snad někdy zastavilo?“ zeptal se Combeferre.

„Ach, _mistře_ , děláte si ze mě legraci?“ Courfeyrac opět použil jeho typický, svůdný hlas. Combeferre se na něj varovně podíval a trochu ho loktem bouchl do boku. „Chápu, tohle na tebe neplatí. Pane _slušňák_.“ Combeferre se jenom usmál. Byl rád, že na něm nešlo poznat, jak silně mu bušilo srdce, a _to slovo_ působilo na jeho—Zakroutil hlavou. Neměl by na nic takového myslet. Zařekl se, že bude takový, jaký si o něm každý myslí – _pan slušňák._

„Jsem rád, že mi chcete pomoct, ale takhle se budete celý den jenom dohadovat,“ přerušil je Jehan. Řekl to mnohem tvrdším tónem, než čekal. Věděl, že toho mají ještě hodně před sebou a každé zastavení ho dělalo nervóznějším.

„Už budeme hodní,“ řekl Courfeyrac s našpulenou pusou.

„Dobrá.“ Jehan si povzdechl. „Pomůžete mi teď s oltáři.“

„Ach, to je výborné,“ zapěla Isabelle s plnou pusou. „A to stojíš u plotny poprvé!“

„Děkuji,“ řekl Enjolras s jemným ruměncem na tváři. Sám netušil, jestli ho způsobila pochvala nebo horko, které u trouby panovalo. Na jedno z dřevěných prkének položil poslední pekáč naplněný rybízovými koláčky. Otřel si dlaní zpocené čelo. Podíval se na hodiny. Bylo skoro už šest večer. To opravdu celý den strávil v kuchyni? Nevěděl, jestli se cítil více poníženě za to, že společně s ostatními nedělal namáhavější práci; nebo více unaveně. Myšlenkami stále utíkal ke své matce, která mu vždy několikrát do týdne pekla sladké rohlíčky. Kolik nocí prostála u plotny? Jak moc ji musely bolet nohy? Jak unavená při tom asi byla? Jistě více než teď on.

„Zlatíčko.“ Z myšlenek ho vytrhl Isabelly hlas. „Pojď se na chvíli posadit, odvedl jsi spoustu práce.“ Enjolras si sedl na židli naproti ní a s vděkem od ní přijal studený čaj s citrónem a bezinkami. „Jsi šikovný.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl Enjolras a znovu cítil, jak mu červenají uši.

„Stydíš se?“ zeptala se ho opatrně.

Enjolras se na ní podíval a zamrkal. „Co, prosím?“

„Máš červené uši.“

„Ach,“ zašeptal Enjolras a pořádně se napil čaje. Krásně ho ochladil. „Nejsem moc zvyklý na pochvaly.“ Prstem si začal hrát s kapičkami rosy, které se na dělaly na skleničce.

„Ale ty si pochvalu zasloužíš.“

„Je to jen pár koláčů a buchet,“ namítl Enjolras.

„Ne za tohle, ale za to, co děláš pro mého syna. A pro všechny své přátelé.“ Enjolras se na ní konečně podíval. „Jsi moc hodný chlapec. Máš zlaté srdce.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl upřímně.

Isabelle si Enjolrase chvíli prohlížela. „Jak se máš, zlatíčko?“

„Dobře,“ odpověděl ji stroze.

„Jsi spokojený?“

„Ano.“ Když se Isabelle na nic dalšího nezeptala, pokračoval: „Ve škole mi všechno vychází, našel jsem si práci. Vše jsem vlastně už říkal. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, že bych si pořídil psa, ale došlo mi, že bych na něj neměl čas. Takže teď přemýšlím nad kočkou. Líbí se mi mainské mývalí. Včera mi psal doktor Lamarque, příští týden jdu na první slyšení. Dříve než jsem čekal. Jsem z toho trochu nervózní.“ Odmlčel se. Isabelle stále nic neříkala. „Rodiče jsou zdraví,“ doplnil nakonec. Netušil, co chtěla slyšet.

„To všechno zní skvěle. A pokud ti mohu promluvit do duše, pořiď si sladkovodní želvy. Nejsou tak nákladné na chov a údržba je také jednoduchá, takže jí zvládneš i s prací právníka.“ Odložila prázdný hrníček na stůl a podívala se mu do očí. „Já jsem ale doufala v to, jestli mi povíš, jak se _opravdu_ cítíš.“

„Všechno je v pořádku,“ zopakoval.

Isabelle se na něj usmála. „Jean mi o vás často vypráví. Jste pro něj opravdovou rodinou. Někdy mám pocit, že vás má radši než nás. Ale… na rozdíl od vás mi občas řekne i něco, co s vámi probírat nemůže. Týká se to i vás – toho co děláte, jak se chováte a co z vás cítí.“

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Chvíli mlčel, než se zeptal: „Říkal i něco o mně?“

„Ach, tolik věcí! Seděli bychom tu celé týdny, než bych to dokázala všechno vyjmenovat. A možná bych si ani na něco nevzpomněla,“ řekl s radostí v hlase. „O každém z vás ale mluví stejně. Se stejnou láskou v hlase. O kom bys tak dokázal mluvit ty?“

„Z naší skupiny? O všech. Mám je všechny moc rád. I když… jim to neříkám. Vlastně, mám teď pocit, že jsem jim to asi nikdy neřekl. Nikdy jsem nebyl dobrý ve vyjadřování vlastních pocitů. Doufal jsem, a stále doufám, že stačí ty věci, co pro ně dělám, aby pochopili, jak moc mi na nic záleží.“

„Mluvíš o lásce jako dalším z bodu na vašem programu.“

„To asi bohužel nikdy nezměním.“

„Proto se bojíš vztahu s člověkem, co lásku tak opěvuje?“

Enjolras se na ní podíval a zamračil se. „Co prosím?“

„Myslím toho chlapce z vaší skupiny, co se ti tak líbí.“ Enjolras otevřel pusu, snad v naději, že by ji oponoval, ale Isabelle jen zakroutila hlavou. „Vidím to na tobě. Vím moc dobře, co k němu cítíš.“

„Jak?“ vydechl překvapeně Enjolras.

„To je mateřské tajemství.“ Natáhla svou ruku k němu a jemně ho pohladila po hřbetu dlaně. „Od chvíle, co jsem vás dva poznala, jsem cítila, že k sobě patříte. Přijde mi, že i vy dva to moc dobře víte. Tak proč spolu nejste?“

„On…“ Enjolras nasucho polkl. 

„On?“

„On mě miluje.“ Enjolras to poprvé řekl nahlas. Věděl to, ale nikdy se neodvážil si ta slova poslechnout. Bylo to tak cizí. Tak moc syrové. _Moc opravdové_. „Miloval mě dříve, než jsem si uvědomil já sám. Možná jsem to věděl celou dobu, ale jenom jsem to ignoroval. Netuším. Každopádně, když mi došlo, že všechny ty poznámky, které na nás ostatní mají, jsou založené na pravdě – na _jeho pravých citech_ – začal jsem se bát. Protože – protože my spolu nemůžeme nikdy být.“

„Proč myslíš?“

„Zničíme se.“ Uchechtl se. Znělo to posměšně i bolestně. Stejně tak, jako pokaždé, když na to myslel. Samozřejmě, že si představoval, jaké to je s ním chodit. Jaké to je, jít s ním do divadla, podívat se na oblíbený film nebo pít vybrané víno. Myslel na to, jaké by to bylo chodit s ním v Lucemburských zahradách, vyjít až na vrchol věže Sacré Cour a procházet se nočními uličkami. Myslel i na to, jaké by to bylo ho políbit. Jsou jeho ústa jemná? Nebo snad suchá a opotřebovaná? Další myšlenky zahnal pokaždé, když se mu snažily vnutit. „Jsme moc rozdílní,“ pokračoval, když zjistil, že na něj opět myslí a moc dlouho mlčí. „Jsem rád, že jsme konečně přátelé. Že se spolu dokážeme bavit i jinak, než že bychom se hádali. Byla to dlouhá cesta a já to nechci – nechci to zahodit jen kvůli svým citům. Nechci udělat chybu.“

„Ty dělá každý.“

„Já vím. Naštěstí v tomhle naivní nejsem. Na druhou stranu, díky tomu beru vše až moc realisticky. Nedokážu se na to podívat ze stejné stránky jako on, _že se to nějak zvládne_. Děsí mě ta vidina prchajícího přátelství, rozpadlé skupiny přátel a nenávistných pohledů. Vidím ty hádky a neshody, které budou, když těm pocitům podlehneme.“

„Proč se díváš na lásku tak negativně?“

„A není snad?“ zeptal se Enjolras trochu hruběji, než zamýšlel. „Proč jsem se, po letech, kdy jsem si konečně přiznal, že nikdy nikoho milovat nebudu, se nakonec zamiluji do někoho, kdo o to sice zájem má, ale nemohu ho mít? Proč se musím trestat tím, dívat se denně na jeho obličej a vidět ho se líbat před kavárnou s jinými muži? Proč bych měl být šťastný za to, že mě dělá tak nervózním? Že se kvůli vlastním pocitům nemůžu soustředit na práci, protože myslím na to, co asi dělá, a hlavně s kým? Copak to–“ Odmlčel se. „Promiňte, to ode mě bylo—“

„—neomlouvej se za své pocity a ten způsob, jakým je dáváš najevo. Je to v pořádku.“ Postavila se. „Pojď se mnou.“ Vyšla schody do prvního patra, Enjolras jí tiše následoval. Vedle dveří do ložnice byli ještě jedny, menší, ručně malované jeřabinami. Otevřela je a vešla do místnosti, ve které se nacházely látky, panny a potřeby na šití. Isabelle byla v Paříži designérkou kostýmů. Byl to i její koníček. Nechtěla se toho vzdát ani po tom, co odjela za lepším životem.

Když Enjolras vešel do místnosti, okamžitě si všiml nazdobených panen. Každá na sobě měla jiný – mužský – kostým. Všechny byly ručně vyšívané, krásné, barevné. Musely zabrat několik týdnů práce. Na dvou z nich byly položené věnce, které společně s Jehanem včera upletly. Teď ale na nich bylo přiděláno parožím – jedno srnčí, druhé kozí. „Co to je?“ zeptal se Enjolras zvědavě.

Aniž by mu odpověděla, ukázala na jednu z panen, která zářila tmavě rudou barvou. „Tohle je pro tebe.“

„Pro mě?“ zeptal se překvapeně, když přešel k panně, aby se dotkl látky. Byla jemná, v prstech mu skoro klouzala.

„Na zítřek.“

„Cože?“ Otočil se na Isabelle, která se opírala o svůj pracovní na stůl. Na něm bylo položeno několik papírů. Všechny byly popsané. Poznával v nich její rukopis. Většinou se jednalo o poznámky k následujícím oslavám. Na zdi pak bylo lepenkou přiděláno šest návrhů kostýmů. Všechny popsané do nejmenšího detailu. „To je pro nás?“

„Ano,“ řekla. „Pěkné, ne?“ Podívala se za sebe. Milovala své návrhy a patřila k těm, co svou práci nikdy nedokázali kritizovat. Vždy ji přišla dobrá.

„Já—já jsem ale nechtěl jít.“

„Já vím,“ řekla jen. „Ale vím, že půjdeš. Chci tě totiž ještě o něco požádat.“

„Bože, já umřu!“ Courfeyrac padl před oltář, na který dolepil poslední skořápku vajíčka.

„Nech si tu teatrálnost do ochotnickýho divadla,“ okomentoval jeho chování Grantaire.

„Vždyť už to máme dávno hotové,“ řekl Combeferre, když zabalil poslední věci do přepravek, které dal na sebe a společně s Feuillym je začali nosit k autu.

„No, díky Bohu!“ zanaříkal nahlas Courfeyrac a pár vesničanů se na něj otočilo. Courfeyrac se otočil k Jehanovi. „Hele, udělal jsem teď nějaký slušný fópa, když jsem zmínil Boha?“

„No…“

„Jako, že jsem vás teď urazil?“

„Courfeyracu, prosím tě, neřeš to a pojď nám pomoc!“ vykřikl na něj Grantaire a mladší ho okamžitě poslechl.

Jakmile sbalili poslední přepravku, Jehan se ještě jednou podíval na všechno, co na mýtině udělali a usmál se. „Doufám jen, že nebude pršet,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a podíval se na nebe. „Ne, že mě zklamete,“ řekl varovně směrem nahoru a usmál se. S tím odešel k autu, kde na něj čekali jeho přátelé.

„Hele, myslíte si, že se budeme mít vůbec kam vrátit?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když pomohl Courfeyracovi do auta, aby se mohl rozvalit na zadní sedačce. „Enjolras v kuchyni. Víte co. Vždycky jsem ho viděl spíš jako takovýho cápka, co založí požár, i když jenom ohřívá vodu v hrnci.“

„Vždycky?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac a položil se na bok. „Takže na něj myslíš?“

„Cože? Ne.“

„Takže si ho představuješ, jak stojí u tebe – ne, počkej – u _vás_ v kuchyni, se zástěrou kolem pasu, ušmudlaný od čokolády, v rukou talířek s dezertem a s úsměvem tě volá _Ach, Grantaire, již jsi doma, čekal jsem na tvou sladkou náruč a pevné svaly, co mě obejmout a budou v noci drtit—“_ Grantaire po něm hodil svou mikinu.

„Sklapni,“ řekl vesele Grantaire a snažil se nevnímat, jak mu hoří tváře z toho, jak si vše, co Courfeyrac říkal, představoval. Byla to až moc dobrá představa. Potřeboval se jí zbavit. „Radši mysli na to, že jsi přijel na oslavu plodnosti bez kondomů.“

„Prosím tě, co to po—do prdele ty máš pravdu!“

Když odnesli do domu poslední přepravky, Isabelle seděla na pohovce. Pila čaj, na klíně se jí rozvaloval jejich starý retrívr Hubert a před sebou měla položeno několik balíčků. Všechny byly pečlivě zabalené v barevné látce. „Vypadáš už mnohem lépe,“ řekl Jehan, když jí políbil na tvář a zkontroloval dlaní, jestli má horečku. Isabelle se na něj jen usmála.

Kluci se jako předchozí den vystřídali v koupelně a, tentokrát v tichosti, povečeřeli. Všechny bolelo celé tělo. Byli příjemně unavení prací a cítili se trochu ospale. „Kde je Enjolras?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac, když sešel schody a přetáhl si přes hlavu čisté tričko.

„Šel se projít,“ řekla jim Isabelle.

„Teď?“ Grantaire se podíval z okna. Slunce už skoro neviděl, obloha začínala být tmavě modrá. Zamračil se. „Nevíte, kam šel?“

„Neboj se o něj,“ řekla mu s úsměvem a dál se věnovala hlazení srsti jejich psa. Grantaire otevřel pusu, že něco řekne, ale místo toho jen nasucho polkl a dál se věnoval svému talíři.

Jehan si všiml, jak párkrát šťouchl vidličkou do jídla, byl stále zamyšlený a poznal, že se je nervózní. „Gr—“

„Drahoušku, odneseš ty věci?“ Jehan se otočil na svou matku, která ukázala na balíčky na stole.

„Ach, jistě,“ řekl, když vzal všechny do náručí. Každý měl na sobě jmenovku, pod ní pár slov, které jim Isabelle věnovala. Jehan si jich pár přečetl a pousmál se. „Budou nadšení.“

„To doufám, snažila jsem se.“

„Vrátím se co nejdříve.“

Obloha už byla temná a zářilo na ní několik hvězd. Zbývalo ještě pár dní do úplňku a přesto vypadal, jako kdyby již zářil ve vší své kráse. Všude bylo ticho a klid. V domech nesvítily světla, ani neplály ohně. Většina obyvatel přes noc nechávala usušit na jarním vzduchu vymetené koberce a vyprané bílé, bavlněné prádlo. Na pár zápražích viděl Jehan košíky naplněné natrhaným kvítím. Vždy se mu rozbušilo srdce. Těšil se, ale ruce se mu klepaly i nervozitou. Chtěl, aby bylo všechno perfektní.

Když otevřel bránu k jejich domu, všiml si, jak někdo seděl před vchodovými dveřmi. „Enjolrasi?“ Enjolras zvedl pohled od země a podíval se před sebe. Jakmile uviděl Jehana, pousmál se. „Je zamčeno?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl. „Čekám tu na tebe.“

„Na mě?“ zeptal se Jehan překvapeně. „Aha, tak, děkuji, ale víš, že je tohle jedno nejbezpečnějších míst, které jsem kdy poznal a navštívil? Nemusíš se bát, že by mě tu někdo přepadl. Beztak by se to rozneslo tak rychle, než kdyby měl lupič šanci odjet pryč, už by ho někdo z vesnice naháněl s vidlemi,“ zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu. Enjolrasovi koutky úst se zvedly jen na pár vteřin. Jehan si ho prohlédl. Vypadal vážně. Až _moc_ vážně. „Děje se něco?“

Enjolras mu věnoval jeden z jeho hlubokých, tichých pohledů. Takhle se tvářil vždycky, když začínal jedny ze svých pečlivě připravených proslovů. „Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit,“ řekl nakonec. Otočil se a vzal do ruky balíček převázaný látkou. Položil si ho do klína a rozvázal ho. Prsty se dotkly rudé a zlaté látky. Pečlivě si ji prohlédl a pak se podíval na Jehana.

Jehan se usmíval. „Říkal jsem si, že někdo chybí.“

„Vysvětlíš mi to všechno?“

Jehan si sedl vedle Enjolrase a rukama se zapřel o zem. Podíval se na noční oblohu. Pár hvězd se krásně zatřpytilo. „Co bys chtěl vědět?“

„Nejspíše bych měl odpovědět _všechno_ , protože i přesto, že se mi tvá matka snažila vše vysvětlit, stále mám spoustu otázek, na které jsem si jí zeptat nemohl. Možná mě zasáhlo něco jako stud. Ani jsem nevěděl, že budu někdy takové emoce schopný. Po tom, co vás znám.“ Oba se tiše zasmáli. „Ale, chtěl jsem si o tom spíše promluvit s tebou. Tvá matka říkala, že jsme na tom podobně.“ Jehan se na něj podíval. „Combeferre.“

„Moje drahá maminka by občas měla vědět, že by se neměla plést do života jiných lidí,“ zasmál se Jehan, ale jeho hlas zněl – smutně? Enjolrasovi se ten tón nelíbil. „I když, taková prostě je. Každého miluje a chtěla by ho zachraňovat. A chce, aby byl každý šťastný.“

„To jsi zdědil po ní.“ Jehan překvapeně zamrkal. „Jsi úplně stejný, Jehane – stejně milý a hodný.“

„Také strkám nos do života cizích lidí?“

„Do cizích ne. Do svých přátel – ano.“ Jehan Enjolrase přátelsky šťouchl do ramene. Enjolras se na něj usmál a znova se podíval do svého klína. „Prý se bojíme stejné věci.“

„Odmítnutí.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Možná.“

„Nebudu se tě ptát na detaily, po pravdě, sám o nich mluvit nechci,“ přiznal. Vzal do ruky jednu z látek a prohlédl si její vyšívání. Byly na ní vzorce květin vyšívané barevnými korálky. „Ale o tomhle bychom si promluvit mohli.“

„Moc rád, ale předem mě nech říct jednu věc.“ Jehan se k Enjolrasovi přesunul blíže, jejich stehna se o sebe otřela. „Vynech jednou tohle—“ Prstem mu poklepal po čele. „—a nech se řídit tímhle.“ Položil mu dlaň na hrudník. Slyšel, jak Enjolrasovo srdce bilo v pravidelných intervalech.

„Nemůžu nic slíbit,“ přiznal starší z nich. „Ale můžu to zkusit.“

Jehan se na něj zeširoka usmál a znovu se od něj odtáhl. „Tak, a teď tě trochu zasvětím do toho, co nás dva zítra čeká.“

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

„Courfeyracu, vstávej.“ Courfeyrac něco slabě zabručel. Na ramenou a tváři se ho dotýkali teplé dlaně. Párkrát s ním jemně zatřásly. „Vstávej,“ ozvalo se o něco naléhavěji. Courfeyrac znovu zabručel a dotkl se dlaně na jeho ramenu.

„Jsi krásně horký,“ zašeptal zasněně a k ruce se přitulil.

„Bože, pusť mě,“ ozval se hlas o něco podrážděněji. Courfeyrac pomalu otevřel oči. Nad ním se skláněl Combeferre. Na tváři měl otlačený vzor polštáře a mnul si oko. Vypadalo to, že se probudil teprve před chvílí. „Vstávej,“ řekl s úsměvem, když si všiml, jak ho Courfeyrac pozoruje.

„Práce?“ Zvedl se na loktech a hlasitě zívl. Rozhlédl se po pokoji. Enjolrasovo místo bylo uklizené. „Šípková Růženka vstala dřív než já?“ zeptal se s podivem.

„Po pravdě, nevím,“ řekl Combeferre a podíval se na místo, kde spal Enjolras. „Od včerejška jsem ho neviděl.“

„Já taky,“ řekl Courfeyrac, ale před tím, než nad tím začal přemýšlet, jen pokrčil rameny. Enjolras byl občas takový. Mizel beze slova a vracel se bez vysvětlení. Měl svůj vlastní svět, do kterého ostatní nepouštěl. Všechno mělo svůj důvod a když bylo potřeba, řekl jim to. Věděl, že se o něj nemusí bát. „Sakra, kolik je?“ zeptal se překvapeně, když viděl, že slunce teprve vychází.

„Něco málo po sedmé.“

„Po sedmé?“ zaskuhral Courfeyrac. „Proč mě budíš tak brzy?“

„Nepamatuješ si, že nám Jehan říkal, že na svátek se všichni budí už za úsvitu? Byla tu Isabelle a probudila mě. Připravila nám snídani.“ Jakmile se ozvalo slovo _snídaně_ Courfeyracovi hlasitě zakručelo v břiše. Combeferre se zasmál. „Vypadá to, že tvůj žaludek už se vzbudil.“

Společně sešli schody do kuchyně. „Dobré ráno,“ pozdravila je Isabelle s úsměvem.

„Vypadáte dobře,“ řekl Combeferre, když si všiml, že mluví hlasitěji, stojí rovněji a v obličeji vypadá uvolněně. Už ani neměla růžové tváře.

„Jsem už zdravá,“ řekla s úsměvem a položila na stůl dva hrníčky s horkým, černým čajem. „Což se nedá říct o mém manželovi. Včera se mu udělalo lépe a rozhodl se, že je tedy čas něco dělat. Zatímco jste byli pryč, poklidil skoro celý dům. Večer mu pak zase stoupla horečka, celou noc jsem ho chladila a balila do peřin.“

„To je mi líto,“ řekl popravdě a sedl si ke stolu. „Mám se na něj potom jít podívat?“

„Nemusíš, zlatíčko, není to nic vážného,“ řekla a pohladila ho po vlasech. Combeferre sebou jemně škubl. Isabelle stáhla ruku k sobě a pousmála se. Combeferre se rychle zaměřil na svůj snídani. Nechtěl myslet na to, co s ním pouhý dotek udělal. Kdy naposledy se ho někdy dotkl? Když nebude počítat pacienty, se kterými se setkával v nemocnicích na lékařské praxi; a Courfeyracovu potřebu každého svého dobrého kamaráda objímat; už to bylo _moc_ dlouho. Všechny doteky v něm probouzely – Zakroutil hlavou. Měl by se soustředit.

„Kde máte vůdce?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když si přidal na talíř další kus koláče. Miloval sladké.

„Nevím,“ řekl popravdě Combeferre, zatímco Courfeyrac jen pokrčil rameny. „Ráno už v pokoji nebyl.“

„Fakt? To je divný…“

„Copak, stýská se ti po něm?“ zeptal se Feuilly se šibalským úsměvem.

„Ani hovno.“ Grantaire si přikryl ústa a provinile se podíval na Isabelle. „Pardon.“

„To je v pořádku,“ řekla Isabelle se smíchem. „Enjolras šel pomoci Jeanovi s posledními přípravami. Bavili se o tom včera, když se oba vrátili.“

„Aha,“ řekl Grantaire a snažil se znít, že je mu to úplně jedno.

Feuilly se ale pro sebe usmál. Znal ho už moc dobře, aby poznal, že se mu právě ulevilo. Vždycky měl o Enjolrase přehnanou starost, a to už v době, kdy si ještě ani nepřipouštěl, co k němu cítí. „Blbci.“

„Co?“ zeptal se Grantaire.

„Ale nic,“ mávnul Feuilly rukou a celou snídani už nic neřekl.

Courfeyrac si po snídani prosadil, že se musí ještě na pár minut lehnout, z čehož se nakonec staly dvě hodiny; za které ostatní, společně s Isabelle, dokázali natrhat kvítí, které kvetlo kolem jejich domu a pomohli ji nazdobit celý dům. „Jsi opravdu šikovný,“ řekla Isabelle, když si ve skle okna prohlédla své vlasy, které Feuilly spletl do složitého copu a ozdobil je konvalinkami a sedmikráskami.

„Tolik k tomu, že dělám výhradně v ženském kolektivu. Zasvětily mě do tolika věcí, o kterých se mi ani nechce mluvit.“ Isabelle se zasmála. Jehan jí o jeho práci ve firmě na výrobu vějířů povídal často.

„Myslím, že to bude stačit,“ řekl Grantaire, když položil plný košík vedle Isabelle, která seděla na křesle vedle vstupu do domu. „S Combeferrem jsme to dodělali.“

„Moc vám děkuji.“

„Proč vlastně kytky?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac, který se najednou objevil mezi dveřmi a protahoval se jako kočka. „Když je celý den ve znamení ohně.“

„Protože dům si asi nevypálíš, abys uctil jaro,“ řekl Grantaire a protočil oči v sloup.

„Tak to samozřejmě chápu,“ řekl Courfeyrac s našpulenou pusou a překřížil ruce na hrudi. „Jen – není to trochu škoda? Voláte po příchodu léta a otrháte všechno, co by mělo kvést.“

Než stačila Isabelle odpověď, Combeferre mu odpověděl: „Protože bys pak neměl nad čím filozofovat.“

Courfeyrac pokrčil rameny. „Musím zastoupit Jehana, když tu zrovna není.“

„Když mluvíte o mém drahém synovi, mohla bych vás ještě o něco poprosit? Jedna z tradic je vypouštění dobytka na pastviny, věřím, že všichni už svá stáda vypustili a dávno si užívají dnešního krásného počasí. Ale v posledním domě, tady v ulici, žije stará paní, Marianne Labeufová, které se před třemi týdny narodila osm štěňat border kolie a bohužel, fena pár hodin po vrhu zemřela. Má stádo dost neposlušných kůzlat a koz, které potřebují stále hlídat a teď když nemá, kdo by to dělal, mohli byste ji pomoct? Obvykle tam chodím já, ale manželovi se opět trochu přitížilo.“

„Je to vážně?“ zeptal se Combeferre.

„Ne, jenom mu zase o něco stoupla horečka a má zlé sny,“ řekla se smutným pohledem Isabelle.

„My se o to postaráme,“ řekl Courfeyrac a vypnul hruď. „Kozy já rád.“

„Tyhle ti ale budou asi trochu smrdět,“ zasmál se Grantaire.

„Počkejte,“ zastavila je Isabelle. Pořád ji překvapovalo, jak ochotní všichni z nich byli. „Ještě jedna věc. Kdybyste měli možnost – jaké květiny byste si vybrali?“ Ukázala na košík, který Grantaire naplnil až po okraj.

Všichni se na ní zmateně podívali. Nic více neřekla. „No, ehm,“ začal Courfeyrac, který prolomil ticho a přešel ke košíku. Vzal ho do ruky a prohlédl si celý obsah. „V kytkách se nevyznám, takže – tahle a—“

„Podej mi tu, co si vybereš.“

„Ehm, tak jo. Kolik?“

„Kolik jen budeš chtít.“

„Tak v tom případě – tahle, tahle, tahle.“ Courfeyrac položil tři rozdílné květiny Isabelle do dlaně.

„Krásný výběr.“

„Co, že jsem si to vlastně vybral?“

„Jitrocel kopinatý, jetel inkarnát a planý karafiát.“

„A proč jsem si to vlastně vybral?“

„To je pro teď ještě překvapení,“ řekla záhadně Isabelle a položila si květiny na klín.

Feuilly přešel ke Courfeyracovi, objal ho kolem ramene a podíval se do košíku. „Já budu asi klasik, ale mě se líbí kopretiny,“ řekl, když podal Isabelle jeden květ do dlaně. „Je to asi jediná kytka, co poznám,“ řekl, když si ho Courfeyrac prohlížel. „A tahle je taky hezká.“ Podal ji další bílý květ.

„To je kmín,“ zasmála se Isabelle. „Grantaire ho nejspíše utrhl z naší bylinné zahrádky.“

„Ježiš, pardon,“ řekl Grantaire zaskočeně, ale Isabelle jen zakroutila hlava, že jí to nevadí.

„Pojď si vybrat.“

„Dobrá,“ řekl jen a vzal do ruky další z menších bílých květin. „Ta je dost pěkná.“

„To je řebříček obecný. Víš, že se jí říká Achillova bylina?“

„Vážně?“

„Ano,“ řekla s úsměvem.

„A ještě tyhle.“ Do ruky jí položil chrpu, hvozdík, silenku a zvonek. „Jako umělec už teď vím, že se to k sobě absolutně nehodí, ale protože nevím, k čemu to je, chci bejt krytej.“

„Dobře děláš.“ Oba na sebe usmáli. Podívala se na Combeferra, který stále stál ve dveřích. „A ty?“

„Trochu počítám s tím, že se jedná o večerní oslavu.“

„Měla jsem pravdu, opravdu jsi ten chytrý.“

„No, bych polemizoval,“ oponoval Courfeyrac. „To, že si pamatuje všechno, co přečte, nezmamená, že je chytrý.“

Combeferre jeho poznámku ignoroval. „Říkal jsem, že nepůjdu.“

Isabelle zamrkala a vzala si od Courfeyraca košík. „Prosím.“ Combeferre si povzdechl a podíval se do košíku. Okamžitě ho zaujala jediná květina, mohutná, narůžovělá, bílá a pár květů bylo modrých. Vzal jí do ruky a podal jí Isabelle. Velmi silně voněla. „Šeřík. Na něj mi sedíš.“ Combeferre jen pozvedl obočí. Květinové řeči, jak někteří říkali tomu, že za květinami schovávali skryté významy; nerozuměl a vlastně jí ani moc neuznával. K Isabelle to ale, jak sama říkala, _sedělo_.

„Běžte, prosím,“ řekla jim na rozloučenou.

Když se kluci vrátili do domu, bylo něco málo po čtvrté hodině. Isabelle stále seděla na křesle venku a zaplétala do věnců květiny. Košík měla už skoro prázdný. „Vypadáte trochu… unaveně,“ okomentovala Isabelle jejich výrazy ve tváři.

„Ode dneška nemám kozy rád,“ řekl Courfeyrac a teatrálně se posadil na zem vedle Isabelle. Vlasy mu trčely do všech stran a na tričku měl otlačené kopyto. „Jsou fakt _strašidelný_.“

„Já jsem ti říkal, že na ní nemáš jít zezadu.“

„To se říká u koní! Nevěděl jsem, že to platí i u koz,“ zanaříkal Courfeyrac.

„Hodně to bolelo?“ zeptala se Isabelle.

„Asi ale víc to, jak se leknul a pak to narval čelem přímo do futer,“ zasmál se Grantaire. I on měl ale na rukou pár šrámů.

„Směje se ten, kdo se tam muchlal s kůzlatama a pak spadnul do růží.“

Grantaire pokrčil rameny. „Furt lepší než to tvoje.“

„Hádám, že jste si to tam užili.“

„Ano,“ řekl Feuilly a opřel se o zeď vedle dveří. „Ale musím říct, že jistojistě vím, že jestli se někdy budu chtít odstěhovat na vesnici, budu pěstovat jedině brambory. Nahánět zpátky ty zvířata bylo snad za trest.“

„Jsou šíleně nevychovaná,“ zasmála se Isabelle. Moc dobře to znala. Občas si s paní Laubefovou dělaly legraci, že jsou to samotní zplozenci pekel.

„Něco vám posílá.“ Combeferre přešel k Isabelle a podal ji tašku. „Viděl jsem, co tam je, doufám, že to nevadí. A hned říkám, že se nehodlám ptát,“ řekl se smíchem.

„To není nic tajného.“ Sáhla do tašky a vytáhla z ní bílou, kozí lebku. „Dekorace.“

„Už chápu, po kom to Jehan má,“ zašeptal Grantaire Feuillymu, když si vzpomněl, jak vypadá jako luxusní byt. Mezi terárii s želvami, hady, ještěrkami a pavouky, a několika květináči s kaktusy, se mu tyčilo několik takto bílých, čistých lebek. Společně s lapači snů, knihami o čarodějnictví, svíčkami všech barev a pár nožů, na které nikdo z nich nemohl sáhnout, protože „byly určené pro speciální účely“. Nikdo se raději neptal.

„Za půl hodiny začíná slavnost,“ řekla Isabelle, když se podívala na to, jak slunce začalo pomalu měnit barvu na tmavě žlutou. „Něco jsem vám připravila. Běžte se podívat do pokojů.“

Courfeyracovy se rozzářily oči. „Jseš jak malej,“ okomentoval jeho nadšení Grantaire, ale mladší z nich už ho neslyšel. Vběhl do domu a ostatní ho následovali.

Na místě, které jim sloužilo poslední tři dny jako postel, leželo oblečení. Už od pohledu bylo jasné, že prošlo Isabellininou rukou. Bylo v něm zapsáno spousta jejího rukopisu – silnější látka protkaná složitými spoji a uzly, vyšívaná korálky a lepená kamínky, které do sebe zapadaly a vytvářely obrazce s několika významy.

Courfeyrac byl první kdo se převlékl. Okamžitě odešel do koupelny, aby se mohl prohlédnout v dlouhém zrcadle, které měli skoro přes celou zeď. Na sobě měl bílé, bavlněné kalhoty vyšívané rudou a žlutou nití, které spolu na některých místech vytvářely ornamenty vlnobití. Bílá košile byla průsvitná, a i přes zlaté, fialové a rudé kamínky, které se mu táhlo od pravého rameno po bok, bylo i tak stále dost vidět z jeho vypracované, světle hnědé kůže. Na rukou měl dva pletené, žluté náramky, ze kterých visela vrabčí pérka a znak slunce. Usmál se. Vyšel z koupelny a nahlas řekl: „Kluci, musíte uznat, že mi to sluší naprosto ve všem.“

„Jseš nádhernej, Courfeyracu, hotovej model,“ řekl Grantaire posměšně zatímco se opíral o futra Jehanova pokoje.

„Ty taky nejsi zrovna k zahození,“ řekl Courfeyrac, když si ho prohlédl.

„Já vím,“ mlaskl Grantaire spokojeně, ale snažil se tím zakrýt, že mu pochvala udělala radost. Stejně jako Courfeyrac, i on měl bílé bavlněné kalhoty, které ale byly na rozdíl od něj, vyšívané zlatou a zelenou nití. Na místě, kde se nitě křížily, měl nalepené růžové kamíneky. Košili měl světle zelenou, vyšívanou modrými, rudými a žlutými korálky. Na ruce měl široký, zlatý náramek, ve kterém bylo vepsáno několik slov jazykem, kterému nikdo z nich nerozuměl.

„A co já?“ zeptal se zvědavě Feuilly, když si dopínal košili. Bílé, široké kalhoty měl vyšívané rudou nití, stejně jako bílou košili. Před boky měl široký, zlatý pás, na kterém se třpytilo několik kamenů – fialové, modré a bílé. Přes ramena měl přehozený pletený černý šál, který měl rudou nití vyšívaný znak ohně, zelenou znak země, modrou znak vody a bílou znak vzduchu. Všechny dohromady spojoval velký fialový kámen, který držel obě strany šátku dohromady přímo na Feuillyho hrudi. Z kamene dolů na zlatých šňůrkách viselo několik černých, havraních per.

„Feuilly, bejt na chlapy, už na tebe skáču,“ řekl Grantaire.

„Nejseš náhodou na chlapy?“ zasmál se Feuilly.

„Já jsem na Bohy, prosím,“ upřesnil Grantaire s nosem nahoru.

„Hlavně na ty blonďatý,“ rýpnul si starší z nich. Grantaire místo odpovědi vyplázl jazyk.

„Pánové, mám pocit, že máme vítěze,“ ozval se najednou Courfeyrac, když ukázal do vedlejšího pokoje. Combeferre stál uprostřed místnosti a dopínal si poslední knoflík na dlouhém rukávu. Dlouhé, bílé kalhoty měl přímo na tělo, vyšívané šedou nití, která v bílé skoro zapadla. Bílá košile s dlouhými, průsvitnými rukávy končila na zápěstích fialovým a modrým kamínkem, místo knoflíků. Celý hrudník měl posetý modrými a fialovými korálky, které se blýskaly na všechny strany. Celá ramena měl poseta několika shluky těchto korálků, zkombinované s růžovými. Z nich vysely dlouhé nitě poseté zlatými kamínky. Každá nit byla ukončena kamínkem jiné barvy. Vypadalo to jako třpytivé vojenské sako.

Když si Combeferre všiml, že si ho jeho tři přátelé prohlížejí, nervózně se usmál. „Říkal jsem ale, že nejdu.“

„Jdeš,“ řekl rozhodně Courfeyrac. „Protože jestli se na mě nikdo nepřilepí, na tebe určitě. Můžeš mi je aspoň potom přenechat.“

„Kamaráde, jestli sis kvůli medině teď pár semestrů nezašukal, dneska to napravíš v plný parádě.“

„Nechte toho,“ řekl Combeferre rázně a obešel je. Všichni si ale všiml jeho červených tváří.

Když sešli schody, Isabelle už na ně čekala v předsíni. „Ach, vypadáte nádherně,“ řekla skoro až dojatě, když si je prohlížela. Přešla k Feuillymu a opatrně mu upravila límeček. „Tohle sice není úplně tradiční oblečení, ale Jean mi vyprávěl, že hodlá udělat pár modernějších změn, a tak jsem se tomu snažila přizpůsobit.“

„Tohle jste stihla za těch pár dnů?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac překvapeně.

„To je výrobní tajemství,“ řekla a poodstoupila od Feuillyho, aby si ho mohla prohlédnout. „Lepší.“

Ozvalo se zaklepání. Isabelle nadšeně přešla ke dveřím. „Ráda vás vidím, děti moje.“ Do předsíně vešla s dvěma dalšími lidmi.

„Nicole!“ vykřikl Courfeyrac, když poznal známý obličej.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravila ho sladce Nicole.

„Páni,“ zašeptal najednou, když si ji prohlédl. Měla na sobě světle zelené šaty, na kterých měla přišité čerstvě natrhané máky a šalvěje. Vlasy měla rozpuštěné a na hlavě měla věnec ze zeleného proutí, doplněné o několik květin růží. Byla bosa, a tak si všiml zlatého náramku kolem kotníku. Nehty na rukou i nohou měla nalakované rudou barvou, stejně jako rty. „Vypadáš krásně.“

„To jí říkám každý den,“ řekl chlapec vedle jejího boku, který ji objal kolem ramene a políbil ji na tvář. Nicole se zasmála.

„Olivier?“ řekl překvapeně Grantaire, když rozpoznal chlapce, který ho před dvěma dny nahradil u práce vedle Enjolrase. Těžko by v něm ale teď hledal toho chlapce. Brýle někam zahodil, stejně jako tričko. Jeho nahá hruď byla pomalována modrými barvami, které dohromady tvořily několik ornamentů. Podle malých otisků jej nejspíše malovala Nicole. Kalhoty měl tmavě zelené a od pasu dolů viselo několik listů. Dlaně měl převázané obvazem, stejně jako kus krku. Na hlavě měl vytaženou zelenou masku z kakostu a šalvěje.

„Rád vás zase všechny vidím,“ řekl mile.

„Můžeme jít?“ zeptala se Nicole nadšeně a párkrát poskočila na špičky.

„Jistě, jen tady chlapcům ještě něco chybí.“ Isabelle odešla do obývacího pokoje. Během chvíle se vrátila se čtyřmi věnci. Courfeyracovi dala na hlavu ten nejvíce blyštivý, mezi jitrocelem, jetelem a planým karafiátem, se třpytily zlaté a bílé kamínky. Na Feuillyho hlavu dopadl věnec s něžnými květinami kopretin a kmínu, který byl doplněn o několik trčících havraních per. Když přešla ke Combeferrovi, zmateně se na ní podíval. „Věř mi,“ řekla mu tiše a na hlavu mu položila masivní věnec na němž se tyčila kozí lebka, na čele měla nalepený modrofialový kámen, ze kterého padalo několik kytek šeříků. Některé ho lechtaly na uších a zátylku. Když přešla ke Grantairovi, pohladila ho po tváři a tiše řekla: „To je jen pro teď. Až budete na slavnosti, pochopíš to.“ S tím mu na hlavu dala malý věnec z proutí obvázaný hrachorem. „Perfektní,“ řekla, když si všechny prohlédla. „Budu na vás celou noc myslet.“ S tím každého políbila na tvář a vyprovodila je ke dveřím. „Užijte si to, ale buďte opatrní.“

„Oheň není pro děti,“ přidal Olivier s úsměvem a Isabelle mu ho oplatila. „Tak pojďte, jinak nám všichni utečou.“

„Všichni?“ zeptal se Combeferre.

„Uvidíš,“ mrkla na něj Nicole, vzala ho za ruku a začala ho s poskakováním táhnout před sebou.

„To jsem měl být já,“ zaúpěl Courfeyrac nešťastně. „Vždyť má kluka.“ Otočil se na Oliviera. „Vždyť má tebe!“

„Na celý život,“ řekl vážně, ale jeho pohled byl jemný a klidný. „Ale dnes? Dnes patříme všem.“

Když došli na konec cesty, z dálky už slyšely tichý zpěv. Za pár minut se napojili na průvod, který odcházel směrem na mýtinu. Celá vesnice byla oděná v zelených a bílých šatech, jejich vlasy a oblečení bylo obsypané květinami a v rukou drželi čerstvě natrhané kvítí. Někteří z nich měli v rukou fáborky, které před pár dny používali na zdobení májky. Čím více se blížili k mýtině, tím byl jejich zpěv hlasitější, sloky údernější a slova zamilovanější.

Jakmile se dostali na mýtinu, všichni se vesele rozestoupili kolem několika řad stolů, na kterých bylo položené jídlo, čerstvé ovoce, květiny, víno a medovina. Sklenice byly z broušeného skla a byly zdobené ornamenty. Některé z nich měly na dně červené tečky.

Nicole všechny čtyři opatrně odtáhla na stranu tak, aby byly dost blízko ke všem třem hranicím, ale nevstupovaly doprostřed mýtiny, která byla označena bílými fáborky. „Podívejte,“ zašeptala nadšeně a ukázala na májku. Ta se tyčila k oranžovému nebi. Jakmile se kulaté slunce dostalo doprostřed věnce na vrcholu a ozářilo ho svým teplem, vytvořilo na něm tmavou svatozář. Skrze věnec prostoupilo několik slunečních paprsků, které ozářily kus mýtiny vyznačené bílými fáborky. „Začínáme.“

Lesem se rozezněly bubny. Nejdříve v pomalém, vzdáleném intervalu. Každý další úder byl však hlasitější a rychlejší. Po chvíli se zdálo, že bubnují samotné stromy, kterým šelestily listy. Zpoza májky vystoupilo několik mužů, kolem ramen měly zavěšené bubny na koženém popruhu a bubnovaly. Jakmile se všichni přiblížili k májce, podívali se na její vrchol, na tři vteřiny vynechali úder, sklonili hlavy jako rytíři, co dávají hold své královně. Pak se najednou zprudka otočili, pohledem si změřili všechny na mýtině a začali hlasitě, rychle, až skoro agresivně bubnovat.

Z lesů vyskočilo několik mužů. Byli oděni stejně jako Olivier, který byl mezi nimi. Všichni měli nasazené listové masky, někteří ozdobené květinami nebo ptačím peřím. Rozhlíželi se kolem sebe, opatrně, jako kdyby se báli, že by je někdo mohl zahlédnout. Procházeli mezi lidmi, některé si prohlédli, u některých se i zastavili. Pomalu se dostávali do středu mýtiny. Jakmile vytvořili pomyslné kolečko, začali tančit do rytmu. Jejich tanec působil mužně, horlivě, _chtivě_. Vypadali jako ptáci, kteří se snaží svést svou partnerku. Když se rytmus bubnů ještě o něco zrychlil, chlapci od pasů vytasily dlouhé větve. Točili se s nimi, vzpínali ruce do výšky, několikrát s nimi bouchli do země, z každé strany desetkrát. K Nicole přiskočil jeden z tanečníků a pohladil ji po tváři. Nicole si rozvázala rudou stužku ze šatů a přivázali ji na jeden z konců větve. Když mu Nicole odpověděla stejným dotekem, uklonil se a opět uskočil doprostřed kruhu. Dotkli se rukami ramen toho před nimi, sklonili se jako šelmy a větvemi ukázali před sebe.

Všichni se otočili směrem, kterým ukázali. Rytmus bubnů se zmírnil, zněl o něco klidněji. Jeden z mužů začal tiše zpívat. Z lesa vystoupil muž, vysoký, velice pohledný. Tělo měl pomalované černým uhlím. Stejně jako tanečníci, i on měl zelené kalhoty ozdobené zelenými listy. Na ramenou měl však dlouhý zelený kabát, který se dotýkal země. Na hlavě měl mohutný věnec s několika dlouhými, ptačími pery. V ruce držel dlouhou, dřevěnou hůl, která byla vyšší než on. Bradu měl zvednutou, pohled pohrdavý. Šel pomalu, klidně, ale dost hrdě. Jakmile přišel ke svým tanečníkům, hlavu sklonil a ukázal na svůj hůl. Tanečníci odmotali fáborky ze svých větví a zavázali je na jeho holi.

Společně přešli k pravému stolu. Na něm byl zelený ubrus, několik čerstvě natržených lučních květin žluté a červené barvy, mísa se šiškami, oblázky a rudým vínem. Plálo na něm několik zapálených zelených a bílých svíček. Uprostřed pak byla položena lebka jelena s jeho dlouhým parožím. Hlavní z mužů na něj položil svou ruku a zavřel na chvíli oči. Společně se zpěvákem zapěl několik slok, které zněly jako vyznání. Když muži dozpívali, všechno ztichlo. Muž vzal do rukou největší ze svící a zapálil s ní fáborky na své holi. Oheň pomalu začal spalovat i hůl. Tanečníci se dali do hlubokého hučení a větvemi opět bušili do země. Hlavní z mužů přešel k hranici, na které byl položený slaměný panák. Přiložil na něj hůl. Během chvíle vzplanula celá hranice.

V tom se ozvala flétna. Něžná tónina malého hudebního nástroje zaujala pozornost všech. Otočili se za tónem, který vycházel ze stejného místa, ze kterého před tím vyšel muž s holí. Každou chvíli byla flétna hlasitější, ale zůstávala stejně klidnou a jemnou. Když se ozval jeden z vysokých tónů na mýtinu vešel chlapec, který zkušeně hrál na trojitou flétnu.

„Jehan,“ řekl najednou Feuilly, který jako první rozeznal jemné rysy jejich přítele. Na sobě měl na rozdíl od ostatních mužů hábit, který byl spletený z několika fialových a modrých průsvitných látek. Látka byla prošívaná zelenou a rudou nití, které vytvářely obrazce právě vykvetlých růží. Pod ním měl bílou košili a dlouhé černé kalhoty prošívané blyštivými kamínky. Na hlavě měl místo věnce zlatý řetízek, ze kterého trčely pět pavích per. Vlasy měl spletené v drdolu a sepnuté růžovými růžemi, na tváři měl několik třpytek a na rukou náramky z bílých minerálů.

Zkušeně hrál na flétnu a kráčel po cestě, která byla označena fáborky. Jakmile dohrál jednu z melodií, podíval se před sebe, zvedl bradu a zavřel oči. Několik dívek z davu přešlo blíže. V rukou držely košíky, které ještě před pár dny Isabelle po večerech splétala. Byly v nich natrhané luční květiny. Jehan začal hrát další melodii, klidnější, příjemnější o něco dojemnější. Pokaždé když prošel kolem dívky, hodila za jeho záda obsah svého košíků. Za jeho zády vznikal květinový chodník.

Jakmile Jehan dohrál další píseň a postavil se před muže a tanečníky, poklonil se jim. Tanečníci jeho gesto zopakovali, muž jen mírně naklonil hlavu. Jehan se k nim otočil zády, očima pozoroval začátek cestičky. Začal jeho jemný hlasem zpívat melodii, ke které se přidávala další děvčata. Dívky u cesty poklekly a začaly zpívat o něco hlasitěji.

První šel slyšet onen typický dusot koňských kopyt. Z lesa vyšla bílá kobyla. Hřívu a ohon měla spletenou do několika copů ozdobené růžemi, chrpami a kopretinami. Nebyla osedlaná. Přesto na jejím hřbetu seděla dívka. Nikdo z chlapců ji nepoznával. Byla nádherná. Vlasy měla rudé jako oheň smíchaný s krví, oči nazlátlé, tváře a ústa rudá. Na sobě měla průsvitné bílé šaty, pod kterými byla nahá. Kolem ramen měla uvázaný kabát, který byl spletený z natrhaných květin. Padal až do poloviny holení kobyly. V rukou držela jen její hřívu. Kobyla kráčela pomalým krokem. Dívka nespustila oči z muže, který zapálil hranici.

„Je nádherná,“ zašeptal Courfeyrac slova všech přítomných. Chlapci jen pokývali hlavou. Feuilly z ní nemohl spustit oči. Vypadala jako éterická bytost. _Samotná bohyně_.

Kobyla se zastavila před Jehanem. Jehan kobylu pohladil po nosu a přestal zpívat. Muž je obešel a pomohl dívce seskočit z koňského hřbetu. Nastavil ji ruku, kterou přijala s úsměvem a pokývnutím hlavy. Stále se jeden druhému dívali do očí. Dovedl ji až před druhý oltář. Ten byl bohatší a barevnější. Na stole bylo položeno zrcadlo, před ním stály dvě rudé svíce – jedna zapálená, druhá ne; kolem nich několik malých, bílých svíček. V mísách byly oblázky, barevné kameny, skořápky vajec, několik lučních květin. Ve vázách byly svázané rudé, bílé a růžové růže společně s hlohem. Uprostřed stolu ležela dýka s masivní rukojetí. Na začátku stolu leželo tlusté dřevo ozdobené barevnými stužkami. Dívka si vše důkladně prohlížela. Muž se ji uklonil a poodešel. Dívka vzala do ruky dřevo a stužky zapálila o zapálenou rudou svící. V tichosti odešla ke své hranici a zapálila na ni slaměnou pannu, která rozhořela celou hranici.

Jehan pokynul dvěma dívkám, aby kobylu odvedly o něco dál. Poté se otočil čelem k velké hranici, která stále před májkou. Slunce už bylo skoro zapadlé. Podíval se na dívku, která hodila kus dřeva na svou hranici a podívala se na něj. Usmála se a přešla k němu. Klekl si a nechal se od ní pohladil ve vlasech. Zavřel oči a pousmál se. Bylo mu to příjemné.

„Drazí,“ řekla najednou. Její hlas zněl jako zpěv ptáků. Jako první sousto čokolády. Jemný a sladký. Ještě více to umocňovalo její krásu. „Krásně jste mne přivítali, pohostili a obdarovali. Dívám se kolem a vidím pouze přátelé přírody, něhy a lásky. Pokaždé přemýšlím nad tím, zdali vás obdarovat svou přítomností a požehnat vám k dalšímu plodnému roku. A každým rokem dojdu ke stejnému závěru. Vy – mí drazí – jste toho hodni vždy. Nechť vaše úroda nosí plody, nechť vaše květiny oblažují zemi, nechť váš dobytek plodí mladé, nechť vaše ženy plodí děti, nechť vaši muži rozsévají sémě. Oslavujte dnešním dnem mé dary země a lásky. Pojďte společně se mnou započnou dnešním dnem úrodu, která bude hodna vašeho jména a mé laskavosti.“

Přestala Jehana hladit ve vlasech a otočila se k hranici. Odešla zpět ke svému oltáři, vzala misku s oblázky, položila do ní nezapálenou rudou svíci, položila k ní dýku a přešla k hranici. Natáhla ruce, zvedla bradu a zavřela oči. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechla. Když se z jejích úst ozval jemný sten, Jehan začal s dívkami znovu zpívat. K nim se přidali i bubeníci, kteří bubnovali klidně, skoro jako kdyby se snažili na tak mocné nástroje zahrát ukolébavku.

Dívka pokývala hlavou, dýku si vložila do pravé dlaně a otočila hlavu k levé straně. Z lesa vyšla další dívka. Na sobě měla dlouhé, bílé šaty, vyšívané modrou barvou. Na ramenou položenou modrou pelerínu, na ní bílé kameny. V dlaních držela zapálenou bílou svíčku. Na tváři měla bílomodrou masku, která vypadala jako rozbouřené moře. Na hlavě pak věnec z plicníku úzkolistého. Když došla na roh hranice, zavřela oči.

Dívka se podívala na vzdálenější levý roh hranice. Z lesa vyšla další dívka, oděná stejně jako ta před ní. Její šaty však byly šedé a pelerína kolem ramen byla bílá jako pěna. Vyšité kameny byly růžové, stejně jako zapálená svíce v jejích dlaní. Orlí masku měla doplněnou o květy sasanek.

Dívka se podívala do vzdálenějšího pravého rohu. Další dívka, tentokrát v zelených šatech, s hnědou pelerínou vyšívanými žlutými kameny, nesla v rukou zelenou svíci a masku měla vytvořenou z kůry borovic. Na hlavě měla spletenec růžových růží a jestřábníku.

Dívka se podívala do pravého rohu, který jí byl nejblíže. Usmála se a hlavou pokynula osobě, aby přešla blíže. I Jehan, který do té chvíle koukal nepřítomně před sebe, zpozorněl a podíval se stejným směrem jako dívka. K překvapení všech, k rohu hranice přišel chlapec. Vlasy měl husté, neposedné a blonďaté. Na sobě kočičí masku, místo čumáku zlaté kameny, zpod masky průhlednou látku, která mu zakrývala ústa. I tak šlo vidět, že jsou stejně rudá, jako růže, které měl na hlavě zapletené ve věnci. Na sobě měl černé kalhoty, bílou košili, kolem ramen a hrudníku zlatý pás. Přes pravé rameno měl přehozenou tógu, která se mu vázala kolem boku. Byla sytě rudá s bílým vyšíváním květin, rub byl bílý se znázorněnými černými květinami. Na rozdíl od dívek, které měly na nohou černé sandály s barevným vázáním, byl naboso. Kolem kotníku měl zlatý řemínek se Sluncem, který měly dívky kolem krku. I on držel v ruce zapálenou žlutou svíčku.

„To je Enjolras,“ řekl najednou Combeferre. Všichni se na něj překvapeně podívali. „Že jo?“

Grantaire se otočil na Jehana, který je pozoroval. „ _En-jol-ras_?“ zeptal se tiše a ukázal jeho směrem. Jehan se jejich překvapeným výrazům musel zasmát. Kdyby ostatní dívky nezpívaly, jistě by tím pokazil atmosféru celého rituálu. Jen pokýval hlavou a raději se podíval zpět na hranici. Potřeboval se soustředit.

„Co tam do prdele dělá?“ zeptal se překvapeně Grantaire. Nicole mu naznačila, aby byl ticho. „Já ale nemůžu bejt ticho, to je—“

„Ticho,“ řekl najednou Feuilly, který stále nespouštěl oči z dívky před hranicí.

Ta přešla nejdříve k dívce s modrou pelerínou. „Za vláhu, ranní rosu a deště; za slzy milenek a sliny chutí; za lidský pot a chladnou vodu.“ Přiložila nezapálenou svíci k její. Bílý vosk skapal na rudou svíci a zapálil její knot. Dívka s pelerínou natáhla dlaň a dívka ji řízla dýkou. Kapky krve nakapala do misky s oblázky a svíčkou. Když od ní odcházela, dívka si klekla a svou svíci sfoukla.

Přešla k dívce s bílou pelerínou. Proces se opakoval. „Za vánek a vichry, co hýbou stromy; za vzduch, co dýcháme; za to, proč vzdycháme.“ Růžový vosk se smíchal s bílým, knot o něco více rozhořel, další kapky krve dopadly na oblázky.

Dívka přešla k dívce s maskou z kůry. „Za obživu, za pole a lesy, za dobytek, co krmí a za lidi, co živí. Za trávu a za mech, za houby i zvířata. Za život i za smrt, který nám dáváš.“ Na svíci dopadl zelený vosk, na kameny nejsvětlejší krev.

Když dívka přešla k Enjolrasovi, podívala se mu hluboce do očí. Dlouze se na sebe dívali, než se na něj dívka usmála a spustila: „Za oheň, který plane v našich krbech i srdcích; za lásku, která nás hřeje i pálí; za ochranu, očistu; za plamen, který nás dnes pohltí.“ Enjolras přidal vosk ze své svíčky, díky kterému oheň na knotu slabě zasyčel, a natáhl k dívce svou napnutou dlaň.

Když se hrot dýky dotkl jeho jemné kůže, Grantaire odvrátil zrak. „Děje se něco?“ zeptal se ho opatrně Combeferre.

„Nic,“ zašeptal skoro neslyšitelně. Nasucho polkl a přinutil se podívat před sebe. Dívka už odcházela od Enjolras, který též klečel, ale na rozdíl od dívek, jen na jedné noze. Vypadal jako rytíř, co se zpovídal svému králi. Díval se na dívku, co opět předstoupila před střed hranice.

Hlasy utichly. Bubny přidaly na síle. Dívka položila misku s ohněm na zem, před hranici. Jehan se zvedl společně se všemi, kdo klečeli u hranice. Udělali pár kroků dozadu a vzali do rukou věnce. Byly zdobené květinami a parožím. Každý z nich odešel od hranice a přešel k Jehanovi, který rozevřel ruce a dívky odešly na levou stranu. Každá si vybrala jednoho z tanečníků, kterému přiložila věnec na hlavu. Ten jí poděkoval polibkem na ruku.

Enjolras se chvíli díval na Jehana, který si všiml, jak pevně svíral věnec v rukou. „Nemáš se čeho bát,“ zašeptal tak, aby to slyšel jen on.

Kluci zpozorněli. Enjolras se chvíli rozhlížel, než je v davu našel. Okamžitě se zaměřil na Grantaira. Enjolras se vydal jejich směrem. Rukou nenápadně naznačil, aby udělal pár kroků dopředu. Grantaire na něj zmateně zamrkal. Když už Enjolras stál jen pár kroků od nich, Courfeyrac do Grantaira strčil. Ten se zakolébal, ale naštěstí udržel rovnováhu. Najednou stál před Enjolrasem. Ten se natáhl k jeho hlavě a sundal z něj zelený věnec, který pohodil na zem. Na hlavu mu opatrně a pomalu položil jiný. Mohutnější věnec z mladého proutí, ozdobený žebříčkem, chrpami, hvozdíkem, silenkami a zvonky. Trčelo z něj dlouhé paroží. Grantaire cítil jeho těžkou váhu.

Ale nevnímal to. Díval se do Enjolrasovi tváře a snažil se přijít na to, co tohle všechno mělo znamenat. Proč byl takhle oblečený? Proč zastupoval na hranici oheň? Proč se nechal říznout do dlaně a poškodil tak jeho dokonalou a čistou kůži? Co měl ten věnec znamenat? Mělo to snad něco znamenat? Chtěl, aby to něco znamenalo?

Nebyl ale schopný žádnou z otázek vyslovit. Enjolras ho po chvíli beze slova opustil. Nechal tam Grantaira stát a vrátil se k dívce. Stál po jejím pravém boku a díval se na hranici. Byl to Combeferre, kdo stáhnul Grantaira zpátky k jejich skupince. „Nádhera,“ řekla zasněně Nicole, když si prohlédla práci na, teď už, Grantairově věnci. Ten jen zabručel.

„Můj muži,“ řekla najednou dívka, zvedla se a natáhla ruku k muži, který zapálil hranici. Vzal do ruky číši s vínem, která ležela na jeho oltáři a přešel k ní. Napil se, podal ji pohár, a i ona se napila. Propletly spolu prsty a políbily se. Víno, které nedokázali polknout, jim steklo po bradách na napnuté krky a odhalené hrudě. Když se od něj odtáhla, usmála se a řekla jen: „Děkuji.“ S tím se otočila k Jehanovi, který ji podal dvě suchá dřeva. Společně s mužem přešli k hranici, zapálili dřeva o svíčku v krvavé misce a zapálily velkou hranici. Ta se během chvíle celá podpálila a začala kolem sebe rozsévat vůni páleného dřeva a teplo, které každého poutalo.

„Dnešním dnem, ať je úroda započata.“

Slunce zapadlo. Nastala noc.

Svátek plodnosti byl zahájen.

Někteří tančili kolem ohňů, další zpívali, hrálo se na hudební nástroje, pilo se víno a medovina, jedlo se ovoce a tvořily se hloučky, které si cosi šeptaly, ale vždy se hlasitě smály. Někteří se drželi na ruce, někteří se hladili po pažích. Všichni se smáli, hodovali, bavili se, tančili, zpívali.

Grantairovi plesalo srdce. Vše hladilo a povzbuzovalo jeho uměleckého ducha. Měl chuť vzít si na mýtinu kavalec a vše se pokusit namalovat na plátno. Bylo to už dlouho, co byl zasažen takovým přívalem inspirace. Věděl, že by nedokázal přenést na plátno ani desetinu pocitů, které zrovna prožíval; ale věřil si. A to byla nová emoce, která ho zcela pohltila. Nevěděl, co s ní. Pálila ho na hrudi a rozklepávala mu kolena.

„Grantaire!“ Grantaire sebou škubl. Až teď si všiml, že stojí na tom samém místě zcela sám. Podíval se před sebe, Jehan na něj mával a ukazoval na skleničku ve své ruce, kolem něj stáli ostatní a upíjeli ze stejných číší. Tváře už měly trochu zčervenalé. Grantaire k nim přešel a vzal si od Jehana skleničku, kterou vypil na ex. Bylo to husté, červené víno ochucené troškou malin a borůvek. „Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo mi říkal, že kdo pije víno ne ex je barbar?“

„No doprdele všech svatejch, co to _kurva_ bylo?!“ Vykřikl najednou Grantaire, když mu víno oživilo suchý krk a našel svůj hlas. Prsty se mu začaly klepat ještě o něco rychleji. „Co, tohle všechno, tohle mě—“

„Klid, Grantaire,“ řekl Combeferre a položil mu svou dlaň na rameno.

„Jak mám bejt klidnej? Když mám v hlavě tolik otravnejch otázek! Jak mám bejt klidnej, když cítím, jak mě tlačí v hlavě?“

„Není to spíš tím parožím?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac, když ukázal na jeho věnec.

Grantaire si až teď uvědomil, že má na hlavě nový věnec. Nový věnec, který mu dal Enjolras. Enjolras, co se na něj skrze kočičí masku díval tím zvláštním pohledem. Pohledem, kterým ho skoro až prosil a ptal se ho na svolení k něčemu, co se snažil popřít. „Do prdele,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a chtěl se znovu napít. Sklenička už byla prázdná.

„Na,“ řekl Jehan a podal mu tu jeho. Grantaire z ní okamžitě upil. Jehan se na něj starostlivě díval.

„Tak jo,“ řekl najednou Grantaire, když se trochu uklidnil. To na víně miloval. Vždy ho přivedlo na ty správné myšlenky. Nebo díky němu zapomínal. Obě varianty měl rád. Teď sám netušil, za co by byl radši. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co tohle sakra bylo?“

„Rituální zahájení svátku plodnosti,“ řekl Jehan hrdě. „Tedy, nebylo úplně tradiční. Co si tak pamatuji, každý ho uváděl vždycky jinak, mamka je více romantická, otec dominantnější. Každý z nich Beltaine pojímá trochu jinak. Ale já jsem se snažil do toho přivést něco ze sebe, trochu ho osvěžit a…“ Podíval se kolem sebe. „Omladit,“ zasmál se. „Za poslední roky se do vesnice přistěhovalo spoustu mladých párů nebo rodin s odrostlejšími dětmi. Chtěl jsem je uvést do něčeho trochu modernějšího.“

„Pořád to ale v sobě mělo dost tradic,“ řekl Combeferre, aby ho uklidnil. Viděl totiž, jak nervózně se díval kolem sebe. Stále zkoumal, jestli se všichni baví, mají co jíst, mají co pít a jestli všechno probíhá v pořádku. Z jeho ramen teď všechno spadlo a měl si jen užívat. Proč ale nemohl? Vypadalo to, že stále na něco myslel.

„Jeane!“ Jehanovi kolem ramen skočila Nicole, která ho pevně objala. „To bylo tak nádherné,“ řekla dojatě a zakryla si ústa, aby nemluvila tak nahlas. Její vysoký tón hlasu způsoboval všem v okolí husí kůži.

Jehan se pod jejími slovy začervenal. „To jsem moc rád,“ řekl upřímně.

„Co jsi říkal na tanec?“ zeptal se Olivier, který se objevil vedle ní, políbil ji na tvář, ale pohledem zkoumal Courfeyraca.

„Já?“ zeptal se mladší překvapeně a Olivier jenom pokýval hlavou. „Bylo to – zajímavý. Přes umění, je tu tenhle.“ Ukázal na Grantaira, který se pořád nadechoval a vypadal jako ryba na suchu.

„Mě zajímá tvůj názor,“ řekl Olivier a usmál se na něj. „Vypadáš jako někdo, kdo umí ocenit pohyby těla.“

Courfeyrac zmateně zamrkal, ale než se stačil na něco zeptat, k jejich skupince se pomalu blížila dívka, která přijela na koni. Feuilly šťouchl Courfeyraca do paže a hlavou pokynul jejím směrem. Oba se na ní mlčky dívali. Když jsi jí všiml Jehan, usmál se na ní a přijal její roztažené paže, aby se mohli obejmout. Jen na chvíli. Ani jeden z nich nechtěl přiznat, že myslí na to, jaké je to cítit její teplou náruč a prsa na hrudníku. Feuilly zrudnul a raději se napil svého vína, zatímco Courfeyrac si odkašlal. „Ach, Florence, bylas úžasná.“

„Děkuji,“ řekla a odtáhla se od něj. „Tohle jsou ti tví přátelé?“ Hlas měla snad ještě medovější než předtím.

„Ano.“

Grantaire konečně zakroutil hlavou a vrátil se do reality. Prohlédl si Florence a nemístně poznamenal: „Si nahá.“ Jehan zrudnul a Combeferre si prsty promnul spánek.

„Hádám, že ano,“ řekla s úsměvem, naprosto bez ostychu. „Myslím, že dnes se přeci nemusíme za ničím skrývat. Zvlášť, pokud jsem dnes samotnou Bohyní lásky, Rhiannon. Svůdnou, krásnou Královnou podsvětí.“ S tím udělala krok dopředu a chtěla ke Grantairovi natáhnout ruku. Možná v naději, že ho pohladí po hrudníku a dotkne se tepající žíly na jeho krku. Jehan však její ruku zastavil. Pohybem hlavy naznačil, aby se podívala na Grantairův věnec. Florence si ho prohlédla a jen se pousmála. „Chápu.“ S tím ruku stáhla zpět ke svému tělu. „Byl jsi obdarován samotným ohněm.“

„Enjolrasem,“ opravil ji Grantaire. Vytrhl Feuillymu z rukou skleničku s vínem a rychle ji vypil. „Co tam, sakra, dělal Enjolras?“

„Nabídl se,“ řekl Jehan. „Včera večer.“

„Proto jste byli tak dlouho pryč? Proč jsi neřekl někomu z nás?“

„Na hranici se potřebuje jen panenská krev,“ odpověděla mu Florence.

„Panenská krev? Výborně, tu přeci – počkat, cože?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně.

Jehan jen pokýval hlavou. „Už dávno se nenosí, aby se Božstvům dávali lidské nebo zvířecí oběti. Mí rodiče však stále zachovávají rituál krve, kdy panenská krev oživí všechny živly, které se budou podílet na rovnováze.“

„A pak jí, pro lepší dobro, správnou úrodu a plodnost; obětují.“

Grantaire na ní vykulil oči. „Jako, že se dneska s někým—“

„Počkat, takže je to pravda?“ zeptal se najednou Courfeyrac, kterému, jak jinak, vždy chvilku trvalo, než mu došly všechny souvislosti. „Takže, to, jak jsme si dělali s Enjolrase legraci, že nám nemá co radit se vztahama, když žádný nepoznal, tak… jsme nekecali?“ Jehan jen pokýval hlavou. „Takže on je…“ Odmlčel se.

„Panic,“ dořekl větu Combeferre. Jehan opět pokýval hlavou.

„Páni,“ vydechl překvapeně Courfeyrac. „Tak to bych nečekal.“

„Vždyť víš, jaký je.“

„To je, že chladnej jak psí čumák, jsem nikdy nemyslel úplně vážně.“

„To nemyslím,“ poznamenal Combeferre. „Myslím to, jak nedokáže dát najevo své pocity. Víš, že o tom neumí mluvit. Jednou se mi snažil říct, že si mě moc váží a za všechno děkuje; bylo to pro něj takové krušné období, kdy se hádal s rodiči, nevycházely mu zkoušky ve škole a musel odejít z bytu, tak žil chvíli u mě. A místo toho na mě asi půl hodiny bez mrknutí zíral a pak z něj vypadlo, že doufá, že jsem pojištěný na nehody. Fakt jsem netušil, co si o tom v tu chvíli myslet. Představ si ho ve vztahu. Musí si najít kluka, který pochopí, že dává najevo své city skrze činy.“

Grantaire sebou škubl. _Dává najevo své city skrze činy_ , opakoval si stále v hlavě. Podíval se na Combeferra. Jejich pohledy se střetly. Combeferre se podíval na věnec, který mu Enjolras dal během rituálu na hlavu. Oba měli stejnou otázku – _Co přesně tohle znamenalo?_

„Pojďme tančit,“ zavelela najednou Nicole a chytila Jehana za ruku. „Chci tančit až do rána!“

„Pojďte,“ řekl Olivier nadšeně a podíval se na Courfeyraca. „Zdá se, že nemáš žádného partnera.“

Courfeyrac znovu zmateně zamrkal. Nestála vedle něj jeho partnerka? Proč si jí vůbec nevšímal a stále ho pozoroval svýma hlubokýma, zelenýma očima. „Jasně, jdeme.“ Aniž by se Combeferra na něco zeptal, vzal ho za ruku a začal ho sebou táhnout za Nicole, která už s Jehanem tančila kolem malé, mužské hranice, kde se zpívalo a hrálo na flétnu a loutnu.

Feuilly se podíval na Florence. Stála tam nehybně, dívala se kolem sebe, na tváři měla mírný úsměv. „Tvůj kůň…“ Začal. Florence se na něj podívala. Její nádherné, žluté oči ho naprosto okouzlily. Co to jen chtěl říct?

Florence si všimla, jak ztratil řeč. Zasmála se. „Chceš se projet?“ Navrhla mu.

„Moc rád,“ řekl hned.

Florence šla k začátku lesa, kde byla kobyla uvázaná kolem kohoutku lanem. Oko bylo dost volné a kdyby kobyla sama chtěla, dávno by se z něj vyvlíkla. Místo toho ale poslušně stála na místě a čekala, až si pro ni přijde její majitelka. Florence klisnu pohladila po skráni, ta několikrát pohodila svým ohonem. Sundala kobyle lano z kohoutku. Feuilly se postavil vedle jejího boku. „Pomohu ti,“ nabídl se a vzal Florence kolem pasu. Jedním pohybem jí vysadil kobyle na hřbet.

„Jsi silný,“ řekla obdivně.

„To mi živící se rukama většinou máme,“ řekl trochu samolibě a vyskočil kobyle na hřbet. Seděl za Florence, která se o něj nepatrně opřela ramenem a podívala se mu do tváře. „Kam to bude?“ zeptal se jí a snažil se nevnímat, jak rychle mu buší srdce. Musela to slyšet.

„Ona bude vědět,“ řekla záhadně a kobylu pobídla jemným šťouchnutím do hrudníku. Kobyla se sama od sebe otočila a vydala se do lesa.

Feuilly v tu chvíli ani nevnímal, že je všichni pozorují. Odjet se samotnou _Bohyní_ , bylo vždy privilegium jen několika málo mužů. Když nebyl slyšet klapot koňských kopyt, všichni se vrátili k oslavám.

Grantaire stál osamoceně na mýtině. Pozoroval dění kolem sebe a přemýšlel, co by měl dělat. Motala se mu hlava. Bolela ho z těžkého věnce, a přesto nebyl schopný si ho sundat. Vždyť byl od Enjolrase. „Enjolras,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a zavřel oči. Kočičí maska. Rudé oblečení. Zlaté oblečení. Panenská krev. Jeho obětování. „Au.“ Začalo mu tepat ve spánku. Měl by odejít. Vzít si co nejvíce vína a jít zpátky do domu, opít se do němoty a druhý den si na nic nepamatovat. Bylo by to lepší než se topit v otázkách, které mu vyvolávají migrénu.

Někdo se dotkl jeho ramene. Grantaire otevřel oči, pomalu otočil hlavu na stranu. Za rameno ho držela ruka v černých, kožených rukavicích. Zamračil se. Otočil se a podíval se na osobu, která stála za ním.

Enjolras. Stále s maskou na obličeji a v rituálním oblečení. Díval se na něj přes díry v masce. Jeho modré oči se třpytily. Grantaire netušil, jestli za to mohly ty ohně v okolí, které jeho tělu dodávaly nadpozemskou krásu, nebo v nich viděl trochu slz – od čeho? Od bolesti? Očekávání? Nasucho polkl. Nadechl se, že něco řekne, ale Enjolras mu položil prst na rty. Kožené rukavice byly studené. Stejně jako Enjolrasovo doteky. Grantaire mlčel. Enjolras mu druhou rukou naznačil, ať jde k němu. S tím stáhl ruku zpět ke svému tělu a otočil se. Po pár krocích se zastavil a podíval se za sebe. Grantaire si konečně uvědomil, co po něm Enjolras chce. Položil skleničku na jeden z oltářů a následoval Enjolrase do lesa.

„Tady.“ Florence ukázala před sebe. Feuilly si všiml, že podél bříz byl natažený provázek, ze kterého se spouštěly pečlivě sešité dubové listy. Florence se chytla Feuillyho paže a seskočila z kobyly, několikrát jí jemně pohladila po kohoutku. „Počkej na nás.“ Podívala se na Feuillyho. „Pojď za mnou.“ S tím odešla za listové plátno.

Feuilly seskočil z kobyly, pohladil ji po hřbetu a podíval se jí do velkých, černých očí. „Mám něco čekat?“ zeptal se opatrně. Kobyla jen střihla ušima. Feuilly ji podrbal na nose a pomalu odkryl listoví, které za sebou skrývalo vyšlapanou cestičku v trávě, které obrůstaly keři s malými, žlutými květy. Čím dále šel, tím více cítil, jak mu chladno. V nose ho začalo šimrat. Cítil – vlhkost?

Po pár krocích se dostal k jezírku, které bylo pečlivě ohraničené černými, kluzkými kameny. Na nich byl položen Florencin květinový kabát. V jezírku plavalo několik leknínů. Za jezírkem byla skála, ze které teklo několik pramenů a vyvářely tak efekt vodopádu. Vzduch kolem vody byl chladnější. Po těle mu naskočila husí kůže.

„Jsem tady.“ Feuilly se podíval zpět do jezera. Zpod vody se vynořila Florence, měla ze rtů smytou rudou barvu, oči měla o něco zářivější a vlasy ji tentokrát splývaly kolem obličeje a ramen. Usmívala se na něj. „Přidáš se?“

„Nemám plavky.“

Florence se jeho poznámce zasmála. Beze slova udělala pár temp a doplavala na místo, kde se mohla postavit. Opatrně nakračovala na kameny a vycházela z vody ven. Stále na sobě měla průsvitné šaty. Ty před tím odhalovaly její nádherné tělo, ale stále byly dost volné, aby něco skryly. Teď se ale nalepily na její štíhlou postavu, obepnuly její široké boky a pevná prsa. Jakmile vyšla z vody, postavila se na jeden z velkých kamenů. Oči nespouštěla z Feuillyho tváře, která dalším jejím krokem rudla, jeho hrudník se zvedal rychleji a panenky se mu rozšiřovaly.

Feuilly si jazykem navlhčil rty. „Jsi krásná,“ řekl tiše. V tichu lesa šla však jeho slova slyšet dost jasně. Florence k němu natáhla ruku. Přijal jí. Byla mokrá, chladná a hebká. Donutila ho, aby přišel před ní. Pohladila ho po tváři, která začínala trochu škrábat. Prsty se přesunula k jeho uchu, pak do zrzavých vlasů, které se začínaly vlhkem kroutit. Rozvázala mu šátek kolem ramen. Jakmile jej sundala, pohodila ho na zem. Pak se přesunula na zlatý pás kolem jeho boků. Když ho sundala, Feuilly se jí konečně dotkl. Dlaněmi pohladil její mokré vlasy, sklouzl ke tvářím a donutil jí se na něj podívat. „Jsi krásná,“ zopakoval a políbil ji. Jeho plné rty se spojily s jejími zmrzlými. Jejich polibek se okamžitě prohloubil. Začaly se líbat s jazyky, rukama hladit toho druhého po pažích, ramenou a krku.

Pomohl jí sundat mu košili, kalhoty skopl kamsi stanou a rychle se zbavil věnce, na který skoro zapomněl. Když dopadl na zem, Florence se na něj chvíli dívala. V jejích očích se zalesklo něco, co Feuilly nerozpoznal.

Nechtěl na nic myslet. Zkušeně ji rozepl šaty, s každým knoflíčkem dýchal o něco rychleji. Přes průsvitné šaty viděl vše, přesto měl pocit, že její odhalenou kůži vidí poprvé. Prsty se dotýkal její hladké, dívčí kůže, která na některých místech byla roztomile zrůžověla. Když rozepl poslední knoflíček u pasu, pomohl ji mokré šaty přetáhnout přes ramena. Dopadly vedle jejích kotníků a odhalily tak její celou krásu. Feuilly si ji celou prohlédl. Nemohl si vzpomenout, kdy naposledy měl před sebou tak svůdnou ženu, jako byla Florence.

Feuilly jí začal hladit po ramenou, něžně se dotkl jejích prsou, které mu přesně seděly do rukou. Palci přejížděl po jejích liniích. Pravou ruku přesunul o něco níže, k jejímu boku, pak pupíku a když se chtěl dotknout toho nejintimnějšího; Florence ho zastavila. Vzala ho za ruku a pomalu s ním vcházela do vody.

Feuilly cítil, jak je voda studená. Ale díky rozpálenému vzrušení to skoro nevnímal. Jakmile byl po žebra ve vodě, zastavil se. Přitáhl si jí ke svému tělu a namáčkl si ji na hruď. Cítil její tvrdé bradavky, které ho bodaly do hrudníku. Její křehké tělo bylo jako cenná váza, kterou se snažil svými pažemi ochránit. Objímal ji, líbal na ústa, rukama prozkoumával každý kousek jejího těla.

Florence byla první, která nahlas zavzdychala. Feuilly se na ní s úsměvem podíval. Pomalu, aby se ani jednomu z nich nic nestalo, jí začal tlačit k okraji jezírka. Když narazila zády do tvrdých kamenů, Feuilly ji chytil za stehna a vyšvihl jí nahoru tak, že se nad ním skláněla. Držela ho kolem ramen, nohama kolem boků a cítila, jak do jejího břicha naráží jeho vzrušení.

„Hodláš se pomilovat s Bohyní, nehodláš se před tím ještě pomodlit?“ zeptala se svůdným úsměvem. V očích jí plálo několik šibalských plamínků.

„Tohle je má modlitba,“ řekl, když prsty zajel do jejího tepla a Florence hlasitě zasténala. Prohnula se v zádech, jeho hlavu nechala spadnout na svůj hrudník a prsty zaryla do jeho vlasů. Feuilly zrychleně dýchal, rty pečoval o její ňadra, prsty o její teplo.

Po pár minutách, kdy Florence hlasitě vzdychala a on cítil, jak moc se jí to líbí; jednou rukou ji silně chytil za stehno a druhým jí podepřel tak, aby byla stále ve stejné pozici a vzájemně se nezranila o kameny. První příraz byl jemný, něžný, skoro jej necítila. Po pár dalších, kdy se dostával stále hlouběji, pevně zavřela oči a začala mu vzdychat do ucha. Feuilly ji obměnil pevnějším sevřením a vlastním vzdechem.

Feuilly nevěděl, kolik času uteklo, ale v moment, kdy cítil naběhlé žíly na rukou, pálení v tříslech a opojné vzrušení; její tělo bylo horké, mokré nejen od vody a vlasy se lepily na kůži obou dvou; osvětlil je měsíc, který začal zářit přímo nad nimi. 

„Takže, tam můžu napsat cokoliv?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac.

„Prosím, nepiš tam nic o tom, že chceš, abys měl větší—“

„—já jsem se vším na svém těle spokojený!“

„—intelekt,“ dořekl svou větu Combeferre. „Jde vidět na, co myslíš.“

„Nediv se mi, na _to_ nejde nemyslet.“ S tím se sklonil nad papírek a něco na něj husím perem naškrábal. Rychle papírek ofouknul a několikrát ho přelomil.

„Co jsi tam napsal?“ zeptal se zvědavě Combeferre.

„Najednou tě moje přání zajímají? Nebyls to ty, kdo říkal něco o tom, že moje přání v reálu zásadně vidět nechceš?“

„Najednou si pamatuješ i něco více než menu v thajské restauraci?“

„Ale kluci,“ zasmál se Jehan a postavil se mezi ně. „Přeci se nebudete hádat.“

„Tohle není hádka,“ řekl Courfeyrac hned a namáčkl se na Jehana tak, že ramenem padl na Combeferrovu hruď. „Takhle si dokazujeme lásku,“ řekl opět svým flirtujícím hlasem.

„Běž už,“ požádal ho Combeferre a Courfeyrac se na něj jen zakřenil. S tím odešel k ohni, kolem kterého se zpívalo a hrálo. Vedle něj se postavila Nicole, v ruce držela stejný papírek jako on. Něco si řekli, zasmáli se a papírek pevně stiskli k hrudi, zavřeli oči a za chvíli jej vhodili do ohně. S tím ho vzala za ruku a začala s ním kolem ohně tančit. „To nezvládnu,“ řekl si pro sebe Combeferre.

„Co?“ zeptal se zvědavě Jehan, který ho díky jejich pozici slyšel.

Combeferre se podíval na svůj hrudník, odkud se na něj Jehan díval jeho nevinnýma, velkýma očima. „Víš, jak Bahorel tančí jen, když ho k tomu donutí?“ Jehan pokýval hlavou. „Jsem na tom stejně. Jenže já se k tomu ještě dokáži zamotat do vlastních nohou.“

„Pomůžu ti,“ řekl Jehan a vzal ho za loket. Došel s ním před oheň, papírek vložil do dlaní, spojil a pevně ho sevřel a položil k hrudníku. Něco si slabě zabručel a s tím ho vhodil do ohně. Combeferre po něm vše zopakoval. Jehan ho vzal za dlaň a začal s ním tančit kolem ohně. Ze začátku se Combeferre soustředil na každý svůj krok, neustále se snažil dívat po nohy; ale když si všiml, jak vesele se Jehan před ním tváří, občas cítí dívčí dlaně na svých zádech, které se ho snažily v dalším tanečním kroku podpořit; uvolnil se a sám se usmál. Sice mu tempo nohou stále nevycházelo do rytmu, ale konečně se začalo podobat tanci.

Courfeyrac se za pár minut posadil na zem, stále dost blízko ohni, aby na ně viděl, ale už dál, aby necítil jeho silný žár. Rukou si setřel pot z čela a začal se ovívat. „Horko?“ zeptal se ho Olivier, který se najednou posadil vedle něj s dvěma skleničkami vína v rukou a jednu z nich mu podával.

„Díky,“ řekl Courfeyrac vyčerpaně a víno na jeden lok skoro celé vypil. „Ach, sakra,“ zavzdychal. „Nikdy mě tancování takhle nezmohlo.“

„Opravdu?“

„No jo, jsem zvyklý chodit do klubů, ale tohle je něco jinýho.“

„Lepší?“

„To rozhodně!“ Nelhal. Celá ta atmosféra večera ho naprosto pohltila. Cítil se, jako kdyby sem už dávno patřil. Kdyby se znovu zašel podívat na své staré přátele a skončili tam, kde kdysi přestali. Takhle volný a nabitý energií se už dlouho necítil. „Jen by mě nemusely tak pekelně bolet nohy! Ještě nejsem dost starej na to, abych nevydržel pár tanečků.“ V tom si Courfeyrac všiml, jak Nicole stojí o něco dále od ohně. Něco říkala Jehanovi a Combeferrovi. Jehan se na ní usmíval, Combeferre se ale trochu mračil. Nadechoval se, že něco řekne, ale místo dlouhého proslovu ho vzala Nicole za dlaně a začala ho tahat směrem k lesu. Jehan se postavil za něj a začal ho poklepávat po lopatkách, jako kdyby se ho snažil uklidnit, že je všechno v pořádku. Do toho se stále usmíval. „Kam jdou?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac zvědavě.

„Při tom tanci ti to moc slušelo.“ Ignoroval jeho otázku Olivier a nenápadně se přisunul k hnědovláskovi blíže. „Opravdu.“

„Díky,“ řekl Courfeyrac a podíval se mu do tváře. „Kam šli?“

„Víš, že jsem nikdy neviděl muže, který by se pohyboval tak ladně?“ Opět jeho otázku ignoroval. „Odmala jsem tančil a vždy, když jsem se díval na kluky, přišli mi v tanci o něco hrubší než dívky. Rád jsem se ale vždycky díval na obojí. Každé mělo své kouzlo. Stále má.“ Znovu se k němu přiblížil. Courfeyrac už začínal cítit jeho teplo. „Vypadal si nádherně,“ řekl tišším hlasem.

Courfeyrac na něj zmateně zamrkal. „Ty se – ty se mě snažíš sbalit?“

„Možná.“ Courfeyrac znovu zamrkal a než se stačil zeptat na něco dalšího, Oliver se dotkl jeho tváře a něžně ho políbil. Courfeyrac nadskočil. Nic takového rozhodně nečekal. Ještě více byl ale překvapený, že Olivierovi rty byly tak – _jemné_. Olivier se od něj odtáhl. Courfeyrac si myslel, že snad proto, aby si mohli znovu povídat. Olivier však vzal jeho tváře do svých dlaní a pohladil ho po spáncích. Courfeyrac pod dotykem zavřel oči a hned cítil, jak ho znova políbil. Okamžitě ho začal hladit po rtech, jemně ho okusovat, dokud Courfeyrac nepootevřel rty. Okamžitě se mu do nich dostal jazykem a začal prozkoumávat každou skulinku, ke které se dostal. Courfeyrac položil svou ruku na jeho bok a, aniž by to plánoval, jejich polibek prohloubil. Tělem se na něj více namáčkl, jejich hrudníky se o sebe otřely a dokázali tak slyšet tlukot srdce toho druhého. Dlaň více zaryl do jeho boku a zmáčkl ho. Olivier ze sebe vydal sten, díky kterému pootevřel ústa ještě o něco více a nechal se Courfeyracem zcela ovládnout.

„Počkej,“ zašeptal najednou Courfeyrac. „Počkej, počkej, počkej,“ řekl několikrát za sebou a hřbetem ruky si otřel ústa. „Tvoje holka. Máš holku.“

„A?“

Courfeyrac se podíval do jeho očí. Možná hledat něco jako – provinění? Stud? Nic z toho ale neviděl. Jen spoustu vzrušení. Sám cítil, jak splašeně jeho srdce bušilo a v kalhotách ho začalo známě šimrat. „Tohle snad—“

„Jean mi říkal, že často mluvíš o orgiích.“

„Ano, ale jako vtip,“ řekl Courfeyrac vážně. Moc často takový nebyl. Vždycky byl ten, kdo se snažil všechny rozesmívat, udržovat v dobré náladě a říkat vtipy, které občas ani nebyly vtipné, jen proto, aby je přivedl na jiné myšlenky. Ale teď věděl, že nastala ta chvíle, kdy je potřeba, aby byl vážný. Neměl je rád. Připadal si zvláštně. „Nikdy bych do ničeho takového nešel. Teoreticky je to dobrá představa a možná bych byl schopný se na to dívat, ale… nemohl bych. Vím, že ne. Protože já to před tolika lidmi nedokážu. A než se mě zeptáš, jak to můžu vědět – vím. Protože jsem byl taky ještě o něco mladší a hloupější.“ Byla to jedna z jeho horších vzpomínek na středoškolská léta. Když končili ročník, všem přišli dopisy s přijetím na vysokou školu, rozhodl se to se všemi svými spolužáky zapít. Několik z nich se opilo do takového stavu, že o sobě ani nevěděli. Mezi nimi byl i Courfeyrac. Ráno se probudil nahý, pokrytý zaschlými tekutinami po celém těle, s modřinami na rukou a škrábanci na zádech. Kolem něj leželo několik spolužáků ve stejném stavu, jako on. Rychle našel své oblečení a bez dalšího slova odešel z domu jednoho z nich, ani nevěděl, jak se tam dostal; pryč. Po cestě se mu několikrát udělalo špatně a když se konečně dostal do své postele, byl vyčerpaný a chtělo se mu spát. V tu chvíli jim všem do konverzace přišly fotografie ze včerejší noci. Pod vlivem se několik z nich rozhodlo dělat věci, které by nedokázali ani v horším stavu. Mezi nimi byl i Courfeyrac. I když se o tom pak už nikdo nezmiňoval a fotografie se ztratily do neznáma; cítil se od té doby – zvláštně. Pokaždé, když šel na lov, věděl, že i když zaujme více dívek nebo chlapců, nemůže mít sex s více jak jedním dalším člověkem. Vždycky se cítil poníženě. I když věděl, že není důvod k tomu, se tak cítit. Nikdy o tom s nikým nemluvil – ani s přáteli, a už vůbec se s rodinou – a proto se dostával přes vlastní trauma pomalu. Jeho obranným mechanismem byly sprosté narážky, dvojsmysly a hraní si na proutníka. Bylo to snadnější.

„Nejsi hloupý,“ řekl Olivier.

Courfeyrac se uchechtl. „Chceš se se mnou vyspat. Tohle je typická věta, kterou před tím taky používám. Budeš se asi muset více snažit.“

„Pojď se mnou,“ řekl mu Olivier a zvedl se. Courfeyrac ho beze slova následoval kamsi za hranici. Když byli dost daleko na to, aby měli klid, ale vzájemně se do lesa stále dostávalo dost tepla a světla od hranic. Olivier vzal Courfeyraca za rameno, namáčkl ho na jeden široký kmen starého stromu a okamžitě si před něj klekl. Začal si hrát s knoflíkem a vyšíváním na jeho kalhotách.

„Počkej,“ snažil se ho Courfeyrac zastavil a přiložil mu ruku do vlasů.

„Líbil ses mi od chvíle, co jsem tě viděl,“ řekl Olivier a zvedl hlavu, aby se mohl podívat do Courfeyracových očí. Tváře měl zrůžovělé od vzrušení. „Víš, jak ses bavil s Nicole? A jak jsem si sedl k tomu blondýnovi?“ Courfeyrac jen pokýval hlavou. „Vyptával jsem se na vás, nenápadně ale hlavně na tebe. Chtěl jsem vědět, jestli bys o to vůbec měl zájem. Nicole si tě mezitím zkoušela. Protože, ať je náš vztah volný a o kompromisech, chceme, aby byl ten druhý chráněný. Nedal bych jí jen tak někomu, stejně jako ona mě. Potřebovala vědět, jestli bude všechno v pořádku. A shodli jsme se na tom, že ano.“ S tím se bradou zaryl do jeho podbříšku. „Pokud s tím tedy budeš souhlasit. Nechci dělat nic, co by se ti nelíbilo.“

„Takže Nicole…“ Nasucho polkl. „Teď s Jehanem a Combeferrem…“ Nedořekl. Vlastně mu přišlo absurdní myslet na to, že dva nejněžnější muži z jejich skupiny, by byli schopni se společně milovat se zadanou dívkou. Bylo to naprosto proti jejich přesvědčení. Nebo se v tom snad pletl?

„Povolil jsem ji něco, po čem dlouho toužila,“ řekl jen a hlavu sklonil. Nosem se teď dotýkal lemu jeho spodního prádla. Jemně nasál jeho vůni. Cítil aviváž smíchanou s potem. Pousmál se. „Touží po dítěti, které jí nemohu dát,“ řekl jen. „Tví přátelé jí dovedou na místo, kde bude schopna si tento sen splnit.“

Courfeyrac se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale Olivier byl s jeho ústy rychlejší. Vzal lem spodního prádla mezi rty a stáhl ho dolů. Do brady ho pláclo Courfeyracovo přirození. Bylo už trochu ztvrdlé. Ta pozice, ta vidina toho se bude dít; ho vzrušovala.

Olivier na nic nečekal. Rozevřel rty a vzal ho na jeden zátah celého do úst. Bylo zřejmé, že to nedělal poprvé. Courfeyrac se opřel hlavou o kmen a zavřel oči. Prsty zaryl do Olivierových vlasů a několikrát za ně zatahal. „Bože můj, jseš dobrej,“ zašeptal a rychle sevřel rty. Přišlo mu na tomhle místě nemístné. I když věděl, co se zde děje a čím je celá noc nabitá, ptal se, a to opravdu hodně, až mu Jehan říkal, že lituje, že vůbec přijal jeho pomoc; přišla mu tato noc posvátná. A on ji nechtěl kazit svými nadávkami a pochvalami na účet jeho _naprosto dokonalých rtů._ Je to hodně dlouho, co měl v posteli muže, a ještě déle, kdy se o něj někdo takhle staral. Pomalu ho oblizoval jazykem, masíroval jeho naběhlé žíly, pohyboval hlavou bez dotyků zubů. Zarýval mu prsty do stehen a přidržoval na místě tak, aby si s jeho nejintimnější části mohl dělat co chtěl.

Místo varování, které by bylo slušné, Oliviera jen několikrát zatahal za vlasy. Olivier se na něj podíval jeho velkýma, zelenýma očima a své tempo nezpomalil. Courfeyrac věděl, že by bylo vhodné něco říct, ale místo toho, jen otevřel ústa a díval se na tu krásu, která před ním klečela. Olivier věděl, co bude následovat a nehodlal skončit dříve, než se mu dostane vytouženého konce. Za pár vteřin bylo jeho přání naplněno. Courfeyrac se prohnul v zádech a přiškrceným stenem vyvrcholil do jeho úst.

Olivier se od něj odtáhl v moment, kdy mu v koutku zůstalo jen posledních pár kapek. Setřel je, palec olízl a postavil se. Když byl Courfeyrac schopný znovu dýchat, usmáli se na sebe. Courfeyracův pohled sklouzl k Olivierovu rozkroku. „Tak, co teď uděláme s tebou?“ zeptal se ho a šibalsky se usmál.

Olivier mu úsměv oplatil.

„Neměli bychom chodit tak daleko,“ řekl Combeferre, když si všiml, že už vidí mýtinu jen díky mihotavým odleskům plamenů mezi stromy.

„Už jen kousek,“ řekla Nicole, která kráčela několik kroků před ním a zkušeně procházela hvozdím. Najednou několikrát poskočila a vesele se zasmála. Zrychlila a došla k jednomu ze stromu, na kterém vyselo pověšené rudé plátno. Odhalila ho a schovala se za něj. Combeferre se před ním zastavil. Kam ho vlastně Nicole vedla? Řekla mu, že mu musí s Jehanem něco ukázat. Něco, co se mu bude líbit. Co tu pro něj měli přichystaného?

Pokrčil rameny. Odpověď byla jednoduchá – stačilo se podívat za plátno. Combeferre za něj zašel a vešel na další mýtinu, kterou místo ohně, ozařoval měsíční svit. Všude byly poházené plátky růží. Místo provoňovaly šeříky, které vysely přivázané ze stromu dolů. Uprostřed bylo položeno několik skleněných nádob, ve kterých plály tlusté, zapálené, bílé svíčky. Jejich teplo a plamen stačil k tomu, aby hladil—

Combeferre sebou škubl. Kolem svíček leželo několik lidí. Nahých, vzrušených, dívek i chlapců, mladších i starších. Bylo jich alespoň dvacet. Combeferre je ale přesně nedokázal spočítat. Všude viděl kusy nohou, rukou, prsou, ramen, vlasů, přirozeních. Všichni se líbali, dotýkali, smáli se, pili víno, kouřili trávu. Věnce na hlavách měly křivé nebo pohozené kdesi v dáli. Někteří si naopak nechali své masky a nezkoušeli je sundat, ani v takto intimní chvíli.

Jeho oči našly Nicole. Ta se nechala svlékat od jedné černovlasé dívky, zatímco druhá ji pomalu hladila vlasy a rukama se dostávala k jejím bokům. Jedna se na ní dívala omámeným pohledem od vína, druhá přes masku kůry stromů. Během chvíle v dívkách poznal představitelky živlů. Panny, které dnes měly obětovat své panenství pro _vyšší dobro_ , jak to řekla Florence.

Udělal další krok vzad. Na něco však narazil. Vyděšeně nadskočil. Otočil se. Za ním stál Jehan. „Děje se něco?“ zeptal se ho tím nejnevinnějším způsobem.

„Děje se něco?“ zopakoval nevěřícně Combeferre. „Copak to nevidíš?“

„Vidím,“ řekl Jehan, když se podíval na proplétající se těla. „A?“

„A? Tebe to vůbec nepřekvapuje?“

„Mělo by?“ zeptal se ho Jehan. „Je to přeci jen svátek plodnosti. Sám si říkal, že sis o něm něco četl. Jistě si nepřehlédl kolonku s nezávazných sexem.“

„Nepřehlédl,“ přiznal. „Ale neměl jsem v nejmenším chuť si jí přečíst. Protože je to věc, která mě nikdy moc nezajímala.“

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se ho najednou Jehan o něco hruběji. „Nelžeš?“

„Proč bych měl?“

„Protože se bojíš přiznat si, že nad něčím nemáš kontrolu.“

„Jehane, co—“

„Před třemi měsíci mi matka volala, že letošní Beltaine bude významný. Pro mě, pro Enjolras, pro tebe, pro Grantaire. Nechápal jsem, co tím myslela, protože jste nikdy nejevili zájem o kulturu našeho náboženství, a já jsem vám nikdy o zážitcích ze svátků nevyprávěl. Řekla mi, že to pochopím, až se bude svátek blížit. A opravdu. Říkej tomu, jak chceš – osud, předpověď, _kouzlo_ – ale byli jste tu. Vaše ruce dokázaly vytvořit mou první oslavu, při které uctíváme lásku.“ Jehan s každým dalším slovem dělal kroky dopředu. Combeferre, aniž by si to uvědomil couval. Jeho nohy najednou narazili do kamene, zavrávoral a dopadl na kamení, které bylo seskládané na sebe a potáhnuté ovčí kůží. Rychle se vzepřel na loktech a chtěl se zvednout. To už se ale někdo dotkl jeho ramene, další jeho stehna a boku.

„A co Feuilly a Courfeyrac?“

„Jejich čas ještě nenastal,“ řekl Jehan zase o něco jemněji. Obešel nahá těla, která se začínala plazit ke Combeferrovi. Jakmile došel za něj, klekl si a donutil Combeferra, aby si lehl. Jehan mu sundal věnec z hlavy a položil si ho na klín. „Uctíváme lásku.“ Jehan prsty odhalil Combeferrovo čelo, několikrát ho po jeho jemné kůži pohladil. „Necháváme padat své zábrany. Necháváme se pohlcovat žárem, který hoří v nás. V našich srdcích, našich tělech, v našich slabinách.“ Jehan se trochu přiblížil k jeho obličeji. Byli si nejblíže od doby, co se znali. Nikdy si nevšiml, že má Combeferre pihy na nose a v jeho modrých očí má zlaté kapičky. „Někdy ze sebe musíš dostat toho démona, kterého se snažíš krotit, pro to, abys mohl normálně fungovat.“

„Já v sobě nic nekrotím.“ Combeferre ale sám poznal, že jeho hlas nezněl přesvědčivě. „Nic nekrotím,“ zopakoval o něco hruběji. Stále to ale znělo dost falešně.

„Vážně?“ zeptal se ho Jehan neutrálním hlasem. Prsty najednou zaryl do Combeferrových vlasů a tvrdě za ně zatahal. Combeferre zavřel oči, zasykl a vzrušeně vydechl. Jehan si všiml, jak v jeho těsných kalhotách zaškubalo. „Proč ses teď tedy vzrušil?“ zašeptal. Combeferre se na něj vyděšeně podíval. Začal zrychleně dýchat. Rty se mu začaly vysušovat. „Combeferre, nemáš se za co stydět,“ řekl znovu něžně a prsty opět uvolnil, aby ho tentokrát mohl po vlasech pohladit. „Vím, že to v sobě skrýváš. Nebojíš se toho, že na to někdo přijde. Vlastně, byl bys za to rád. Kdyby tě někdo tahal—“ Opět mu zaryl prsty do vlasů. „—chytal—“ Prsty druhé ruky mu zaryl do ramene. „—škrtil—“ Ruku z ramene přesunul na jeho krk a pevně jej zmáčkl. Pod nehty cítil jeho kůži, která byla dost jemná na to, aby ji protrhly. „—tak jak to už dávno chceš.“ Combeferre slastně zavzdychal. „Ne. To není tvůj strach. Tvůj strach je tvá síla. To, že bys mohl někomu ublížit. Už se to stalo, že ano?“ Pustil ho a začal ho oběma rukama hladit po tváři. „Už si někomu ublížil a teď máš z toho strach.“

„Claire,“ zašeptal Combeferre se slzami v očích. Ani sám nedokázal říct, jestli to bylo kvůli tomu, že tak pevně zavřel oči, nebo nad vzpomínkou dívky, kterou tak dlouho miloval. Vše bylo v pořádku, dokud se nedozvěděla o jeho chutích. Snažil se s ní o tom mluvit. Ne proto, aby přišli na kompromis, ale proto, aby mu dala jasně najevo, že nic takového nikdy nezažije a je nemorální na to myslet. Přijal to za své. A proto pokaždé, když myslel na něco hrubějšího, syrovějšího, _více pro něj_ ; styděl se. Schoval se na toaletě a snažil se vydýchat vzrušení, kterého ho pálilo. Bojoval proti sobě, aby nikdy nic nepokazil.

A pak zjistil, že Claire vše prozradila svým přátelům. Za zády ho pomlouvali a smáli se mu. Když na to přišel, zlomilo ho to. Celý den nedokázal myslet na nic jiného a v moment, kdy se objevila mezi dveřmi jeho pokoje, místo toho, aby se s ní rozešel, vzal si ji. Takovým způsobem, na který by nejraději zapomněl. Škrábance na zádech měl ještě měsíc. Claire pak sama uznala, že si to užila a mohli by do jejich sexuálního života přidat nějaké to _koření_. Combeferre jí ale vyhodil. Nahou jí vyhodil před dům, hodil na ní její věci a už jí neotevřel. Nikdy.

Od té doby všechny své choutky krotil. Někdy měl chuť někoho kousnout, někdy naopak chtěl, aby ho někdo škrtil. Někdy měl chuť vulgárně nadávat, někdy chtěl být chválený. Mísily se v něm dvě povahy a obě ho děsily. Krotil je jednoduchým způsobem – nerandil. Když už to nešlo vydržet, podržela ho jeho pravá ruka. Jednou za čtyři měsíce se ale potřeboval uvolnit. Existoval na to jeden specializovaný klub, kde si našel dvě dívky a jednoho chlapce. Vždy mu vyhověli.

Ale vždy se potom cítil tak slabý.

„Ššš, už je to dobré,“ řekl Jehan jemně, když si všiml, jak se Combeferrovy oči zaplnily slzami. Jeho pohled byl nepřítomný a bolestný. Věděl, že si na všechno vzpomněl. „Už není důvod, proč bys to měl tajit.“ S tím se sklonil nad Combeferra a políbil ho na čelo. „Máš mě.“

„A mě,“ řekla Nicole, která se najednou postavila před něj. Combeferre si ji prohlédl. Stála nahá mezi jeho rozkročenýma nohama. Klekla si a s další dívkou ho začaly pomalu vysvlékat.

Combeferre se je snažil zastavit. Jehan ho ale chytil za ruku a propletl s ním prsty. „Nech je.“ Opět ho políbil na čelo. „Potřebuješ to.“

Prádlo pečlivě složily a odnesly někam, kam už světlo svící nedosáhlo. „Jsi krásný,“ zašeptal najednou někdo, kdo ho kousl do ucha. „Mám pocit, že nejsem nikdy nic tak krásného neviděl,“ ozval se někdo další u jeho stehna, které začal masírovat. „Kolik žen a mužů už mohli ochutnat?“ zeptal se někdo u jeho kotníku, které zasypával polibky. „Proč na tomhle tělo není pár šrámů? Zaslouží si je,“ zasmál se někdo vyšším hlasem a kousl ho do bradavky. „Tady to je krásně místo,“ řekl někdo další a políbil jeho mateřské znaménko, které měl nad pánví. „Nevím, jestli mám chuť více na to být v tobě, nebo ty ve mně.“

Combeferre sténal. Škubal rukama od nervozity, která se v něm kupila. Tohle bylo nové. Tohle vzrušení ještě nikdy nezažil. „Proč…“ zašeptal najednou Jehan. Combeferre se na něj podíval. Mladší z nich se usmál a trochu se sklonil. „Proč už ty ústa nejsou dávno oteklá od líbání?“ Nechtěl na to znát odpověď. Prsty přejel po jeho vysušených rtech a hned na to je políbil. Combeferre sebou znovu škubl.

Jehan. Jeho mladší, velmi dobrý kamarád; ten kluk, se kterým se bavil už tolik let, kterému předčítal, když ležel v nemocnici, kterému pomáhal zachraňovat poraněné ptáky z jezer; ho těch líbal. Dostával se do jeho úst a nechával ho, aby si užíval sladké opojení, které mu jeho rty dodávaly. Combeferre netušil, co to znamenalo; ale nakonec se rozhodl, že se nechá vést instinktem. Ten mu akorát dovolil svou levou ruku zabořit do Jehanových vlasů, zatahat ho za ně a donutit ho se na něj více namáčknout. Podél Combeferrova koutku začala stékat cestička jejich společných slin.

Bez varování ho jedna z dívek vzala za přirození a posadila se na něj v celé jeho délce. Combeferre přestal Jehana líbat a hlasitě zasténal. Sklonil hlavu, aby viděl na to, jak se její ladné, oplácané tělo pohybuje na jeho klíně a obepíná ho potetovanými stehny. Všude na jeho těle byly ruce, které za sebou nechávaly rudé otisky. Combeferre pravou ruku položil na její bok a tvrdě jí stiskl. Zaryl nehty do její kůže a nepřestal, dokud neviděl, že se jí z boku spustila krev, která stékala po jejím stehně až na jeho břicho.

„Přesně tak,“ zašeptal mu Jehan vzrušeně do ucha. „Nekroť se.“

„Ty…“ Combeferre polkl. „Chci tebe.“

„Ach, jak dlouho už jsem to chtěl slyšel.“ Jehan ho políbil na spánek. Ale místo toho, aby vystřídal dívku na jeho klíně, natáhl svou ruku k jedné z číší. Zhluboka se napil a celý se ošil. Napil se znovu, ale nepolkl. Naklonil se ke Combeferrovi a políbil ho. Combeferre neměl jinou možnost než víno spolknout. Bylo hořké, o něco silnější. Bylo v něm něco navíc. Něco, co rozhodně nebylo legální. „Budeš mě mít,“ zašeptal Jehan nakonec a pohladil ho ve vlasech. Měl je tak jemné! Nemohl odolat. „A díky tomuhle, si to užiješ celou noc.“ S tím se k němu znovu sklonil a políbil ho.

Líbali se dlouze, až byly jejich rty celé opuchlé.

Grantaire pomalu kráčel za Enjolrasem. Šel před ním o dobré čtyři kroky napřed. Ani jeden z nich nic neříkal. Větévky a šišky pod jejich nohami křupaly. Grantaire se neustále díval na Enjolrasovo bosé nohy. Doufal, že se nijak nezranil. Enjolras se během celé cesty ani jednou neotočil.

Z lesa se dostali na kamennou cestu, která vedla do kopce. Za lesem se rozlévaly pole. Jedno s máky, které už svá poupata dávno skryla; jedno zelené s ještě nedozrálou kukuřicí; další s obilím, které už na některých místech žloutlo a hnědlo. Enjolras do posledního pole vešel. Nechával za sebou skloněné klasy, které jako by se snažily je přivítat v jejich zemi. Grantaire se podíval směrem k mýtině, která byla z kopce krásně vidět. Viděl věnec májky a létající fáborky. Velká hranice voněla až k nim. Byly už ale dost vysoko a místo jejího tepla a světla, cítili doteky měsíčního chladu a svět se ponořil do stříbrného lesku.

Jeho ruce se najednou přestaly dotýkat klasů. Grantaire se zastavil a podíval se kolem sebe. Stál na kraji vyšlapaného kola v obilí. Podle toho, jak čerstvě klasy na zemi vypadaly, musel to udělat někdo jen pár hodin před samotnou slavností. Na zemi ležela silná, červená deka a fialový polštář se zlatým vyšíváním. Grantaire obojí poznával. Bylo to povlečení, ve kterém Enjolras poslední dny u Prouvairových spal.

 _Enjolras_. Grantaire se konečně podíval před sebe. Enjolras stál na přikrývce, ruce mu visely kolem těla, stál hrdě, bradu měl trochu zvednutou a díval se na Grantaira. Díval se mu přímo do očí. Grantaire i ve tmě poznal, jak nádherně modře se třpytí.

Grantaire netušil, co má dělat. Jít k němu? Otočit se a odejít? Začít se vyptávat, co tam vlastně dělají? Místo slov si jen jazykem navlhčil rty. Odpovědí na to mu bylo Enjolrasovo hlasité nadechnutí. Jako kdyby sám v sobě něco dusil. „Svlékni se,“ řekl jen. Jeho hlas zněl jemně, ale přesto Grantaire poznal, co ve skutečnosti znamenal. Byl to příkaz a Enjolras očekával, že ho splní.

Aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, aniž by se sám nechal pohltit vlastními pochybnostmi; Grantaire se začal svlékat. Chtěl si z hlavy sundat věnec s parožím, ale Enjolras ho okamžitě zastavil: „Jen oblečení.“ Grantaire ruku přesunul ke své košili a začal si ji rozepínat. Jakmile jí rozepl, hodil ji na stranu. Odhalil tak svou bílou pokožku, chlupatou hruď a potetované břicho. Přesunul se ke kalhotám. Když si sundával nohavice, všiml si, jak se mu klepou prsty. Srdce mu bilo jako splašené. Na nohou měl světle růžové šrámy, které prozrazovali kolik bolesti cítil v minulosti. Svlékal se jen před lidmi, kteří se ho na ně neptali. Když odhodil kalhoty stranou, zhluboka se nadechl a jedním zkušeným tahem odhodil pryč i své spodní prádlo. Stál před Enjolrasem nahý.

Enjolras se mu ale stále díval pouze do očí. „Pojď ke mně.“ Grantaire udělal několik kroků vpřed, ale těsně před tím, než se jeho ruce mohly dotknout Enjolrase, řekl mu: „Klekni si.“ Grantaire ho poslechl. Jakmile dopadl koleny na hebkou, červenou látku, zapřemýšlel se – Jak je možné, že bylo tak snadné poslouchat Enjolrasovy příkazy?

Enjolras k němu přešel, chytil ho za bradu a donutil ho, aby se mu podíval do očí. Safírová se spojila s ledovou modří. Grantaire cítil, jak nemohl popadnout dech. Dusil se, tonul v hloubce oceánu v jeho očích. Palcem mu začal hladit rty. Dokázal je jen mírně otevřít a vzdechnout. Jeho tichý sten rozechvěl klasy obilí, které je obtékaly. Světlo v jeho očích mu nahánělo hrůzu, ale přesto k němu chtěl být ještě blíže. Byl sluncem, které ho mělo spálit. Blížila se smrt.

Srnec zapomněl, že kočky jsou stále šelmami. A on se teď stal kořistí jedné z nich.

Enjolras opatrně vsunul svůj palec do Grantairových rtů. Jeho ruce stále chráněné v kožených rukavicích, začaly prozkoumávat jeho ústa. Zuby, patro, jazyk. Aniž by Grantaira varoval, zasunul mu palec co nejhlouběji dokázal. Dostal se skoro až k madlím. Grantaire se nepohnul, vydával ze sebe jen slabé výdechy a mokré zvuky, které se v klidné noci zdály hlasitější. Enjolras svou druhou dlaň položil na jeho tvář. Během chvíle mu zastrčil do úst i druhý palec. Spojil je v jeho ústech a začal mu masírovat jazyk. S každým dalším pohybem Grantaire ústa více rozevíral a Enjolras cítil, jak se dostával stále hlouběji. Když narazil do krku, Grantaire zaskuhral. Ozval se jeho dávicí reflex.

Enjolras prsty z jeho úst vytáhl, otřel si rukavice o svou rudou tógu a pomalu si rozvázal tkaničku na levém boku. Grantaire čekal, že oblečení spadne, ale místo toho uvolnil jen kousek látky pod ní. Nadzvedl ji a odhalil svou bílou pokožku. Enjolras byl pod oblečením nahý. Grantaire se neubránil vzdechu. Tentokrát nečekal na žádný příkaz. Aniž by to po něm Enjolras chtěl, po kolenou se doplatil až k jeho tělu, nosem se mu zabořil do břicha a rukama zajel pod rudou látku. Jakmile se dotkl jeho přirození, snažil se svůj vlastní sten skrýt v jeho oblečení. Zavřel oči a rukou se začal starat o jeho vzrušení, které každým dalším pohybem rostlo.

Netrvalo to dlouho a Enjolras Grantaira zastavil. Vzal ho za ramena a strčil do něj tak, že starší z nich padl na lokty. Enjolras ho obkročil. Hlavou mu naznačil, ať si lehne. Grantaire položil hlavu na měkký polštář. „Je ti zima?“ zeptal se ho mladší, když si klekl a všiml si husiny na Grantairově těle.

„Ne,“ řekl popravdě. Byl vzrušený. Ostatně, Enjolras to moc dobře viděl.

„Uvolni se,“ řekl mu mladší, když se rukama dotkl jeho hrudníku. Cítil, jak jsou jeho svaly napnuté, kůže natažená, srdce mu bušilo a nadzvedávalo hrudník v nepřirozených intervalech. „Uklidni se,“ zašeptal a rukou mu pohladil tvář.

„Jak bych mohl?“ zeptal se s úšklebkem Grantaire. „Tohle, co se teď děje, je ten nejlepší sen, kterej za poslední roky mám. A jestli se teď vzbudím, přísahám, že se zabiju.“

„Není to sen,“ řekl Enjolras, když vzal do ruky jeho přirození a několikrát udělal známý pohyb nahoru a dolů. Grantaire zavřel oči a zavzdychal.

„Je to až moc dobrý, aby to byla skutečnost.“

„V tom případě to musí být nezapomenutelné, abys tomu uvěřil.“ Enjolras si sundal levou rukavici, plivl do ní a namokřil tak Grantairův úd. Grantaire věděl proč to dělá, někde hluboko v něm se ozýval hlas, který ho prosil, aby Enjolrase zastavil. Vždyť – vždyť se teď dozvěděl, že je panic. Opravdu je tím, s kým chce ztratit nevinnost? S kým chce strávit první noc?

Než se ale stačil se svým vnitřním hlasem shodnout, Enjolras nadzvedl své oblečení, jen mírně, aby mu nepřekáželo v pohybu. Stále držel Grantairův penis ve svých rukách a začal na něj pomalu dosedat.

Enjolras poprvé zasténal. Když cítil, jak se jeho vchod rozšiřuje pod Grantairovou velikostí, pevně zavřel oči a snažil se vnímat svůj vlastní dech. Věděl, že musí každý pohyb prodýchat a soustředit se na to, že to bude lepší. Už mnohokrát si představoval, jaké to asi je. Pořád si říkal, že to bude bolet a možná proto se rozhodl, že nikdy nebude přebírat pasivní roli. Vlastně ho nikdy představa toho, že je tím submisivním, nevzrušovala. Ale teď se mu to líbilo. Přišlo mu totiž, že i když to byl on, kdo nabídl své teplo, připadal si – dominantně. Jako kdyby byl pánem situace. Nedokázal zastavit vlastní úsměv. Zavřel oči a pomalu dýchal. Když v něm byla už půlka Grantairova penisu, začal se nadzvedávat a znovu dosedat.

Grantaire měl celou dobu zavřené oči. Ten pocit jeho dlaně se nemohl rovnat tomu, co cítil, když se dostal do jeho tepla. Stačilo se jen otřít o jeho vchod a cítil elektrický výboj, který se mu prohnal celým tělem. Grantaire nebyl v posteli nováčkem a vlastně si vždycky říkal, že lituje toho, jak přišel ve čtrnácti o panictví v podnapilém stavu kdesi na záchodcích v baru s klukem, kterého ani neznal. Bylo zvykem, že měl v posteli každých čtrnáct dní nějakou jinou holku nebo kluka. Ale poslední dva roky to bylo těžké. Když se konečně s Enjolrasem začali bavit jako přátelé, začínala v něm hořet naděje a jeho jednorázové noci ho přestaly bavit. Bylo to už dlouho, co měl v posteli tak nádherné stvoření a vlastně už dost dlouho od doby, co se miloval s cizí osobou. Bylo to už půl roku, co se rozhodl, že raději bude žít nějakou dobu v celibátu než se cítit každé ráno provinile, že se opět vyspal s někým, koho nemiloval. A přesto ten, kdo v rukou držel celé jeho srdce, byl tak blízko.

To ho donutilo otevřít oči. Podívat se na toho, kdo ho svíral v těsném teplu. Bože, byl tak _těsný._ Grantaire se musel kousnout do rtu, aby nezačal sprostě nadávat. Byl to zvyk, jediná úleva, kterou měl, když cítil, že je toho na něj moc. Teď měl ale pocit, že byl žádná správná slova nenacházel. Enjolras, který na něm pomalu rajtoval, měl ruce zaryté ve svých bílých stehnech, rty měl pevně sevřené, stejně jako oči. Nevydával ze sebe jediný zvuk, možná proto, že se styděl. Grantaire se ale bál, že ho to bolí. Všiml si, že se nepřipravil, a přesto do něj vklouzl tak snadno. „Připravil ses,“ zašeptal najednou a Enjolras se na něj konečně podíval. Na chvíli se přestal pohybovat, ale když mu došly Grantairova slova, jenom pokýval hlavou. „Čekal jsi na to?“

„Doufal jsem v to,“ řekl mu a začal se znovu nadzvedávat. Pohyby byly malé, nemotorné, nezkušené. Grantaire mu položil ruce na boky a pomáhal mu se nadzvedávat. Jedním pohybem ho vymrštil až na špičku penisu a poté až k jeho kořenu. Enjolras hlasitě zasténal. Pravou ruku si položil přes ústa a kousl do kožené rukavice. Snažil se krotit všechny zvuky, které z něj vycházely.

„Ne, ne, ne, nekroť se,“ požádal ho černovlásek, když zatnul všechny svaly a přinutil se přizpůsobit Enjolrasovu tempu. Bylo pomalé. _Mučivě_ pomalé. „Můžu ti pomoc?“ zeptal se ho opatrně.

„A-ano.“ S tím Grantaire nadzvedl své boky a začal do něj přirážet. Nejdříve jen o trochu rychleji, než na něj Enjolras dosedal, po chvíli rychleji, rychleji, hruběji, o něco silněji.

„Kurva,“ zašeptal Grantaire mezi přírazy, zaryl prsty do jeho boků a zavřel oči. Užíval si ten úžasný pocit tepla, který ho celý pohlcoval.

Enjolras rukama padl na Grantairův hrudník a konečně, když se neměl, jak tišit, začal hlasitě sténat. Nejdříve ze sebe vydával jen přiškrcené zvuky, později se z nich staly hluboké, dlouhé, vášnivé steny. „Bože, _Grantaire_ ,“ zašeptal tiše.

„Jo, to je ono, říkej _mé_ jméno,“ řekl mu a znovu tvrdě přirazil.

„Grantaire,“ zašeptal znovu. Začaly se mu klepat ruce. Lokty ho pomalu zrazovaly. Stejně tak kolena, která začínala bolet od neustálého klečení. Snažil se uniknout bolesti tím, že se nadzvedl o něco výše, ale Grantaire ho vždycky svým přirážením dostihl. Květiny z Enjolrasovi masky začaly pomalu dopadat na Grantairovo tělo. Nejdříve jen pár lístků, poté celé trsy. „N-nemůžu…“ zašeptal vyčerpaně Enjolras. Rád běhal i sportoval, ale tohle byl naprosto jiný výkon. Nebyl na něj zvyklý. Podléhal vlastnímu vzrušení a nemotornosti, která ho nutila se ke Grantairovi tisknout a celý se mu oddat.

„Lehni si na mě,“ řekl mu Grantaire a on ho poslechl. Objal ho kolem ramen a celou svou vahou se položil na jeho tělo. Enjolras byl možná vyšší a atletické postavy, ale Grantaire byl silnější, jeho velké dlaně dokázaly s Enjolrasem ovládat, jako kdyby byl jen panenka. „Nadzvedni boky trochu výš a nehýbej se.“ Enjolras ho poslechl. Grantaire nadzvedl ty své a začal tvrdě přirážet.

„Ach bože, bože, bože,“ zašeptal Enjolras do Grantairova ramena, zabořil do něj čelo a celý se na něj namáčkl. Nehýbal se a nechal Grantaira, ať do něj sám přiráží. Grantaire sténal, hlasitě dýchal a vždy každé rychlé přírazy prokládal dlouhými, pomalými, kdy se snažil popadnout dech, aby mohl pokračovat.

„Budeš moje smrt.“ S tím Grantaire pustil Enjolrasovi boky, chytil ho kolem pasu a jedním pohybem je překulil. Enjolras byl teď ten, kdo ležel na zádech. Grantaire se posadil, strhl si z hlavy věnec s parožím, na chvíli z něj vyklouzl a rychle se začal starat o jeho oblečení. Rozvázal mu tógu, rozepnul košili a odhalil pod látkou jeho nahý klín. Nic z oblečení nesundal, jen ho rozepl, aby ho mohl vidět. Vypadal jako trofej, kterou Grantaire dnešní noc vyhrál. Jinak nádherná, zlatá pokožka, se v měsíčním třpytu barvila do stříbra. Jeho tělo bylo celé holé, bez jediné pihy, bez jediné jizvy, bez jediného nedostatku. Přirození bylo tvrdé a neklidně sebou cukalo na jeho břichu. „Jsi delší,“ postěžoval si naoko naštvaně Grantaire.

„Ty širší,“ poznamenal Enjolras. „A to si myslím, že je lepší.“

„Jak bys to moh vědět?“ Enjolras se na něj trochu zamračil. „Nejsi snad panic?“

„Po dnešní noci už nebudu.“

Grantaire si znovu naslinil penis a vklouzl do něj. Enjolras hlasitě zasténal. Grantaire položil ruce vedle jeho těla a začal přirážet v dlouhých, rychlých pohybech. Díval se na to, jak z celé masky spadly veškeré květiny. Zůstala jen ta otravná maska. Ruku mu položil na levý spánek, kde byla černá guma, která masku držela. Enjolras jeho ruku zastavil. „Chci tě vidět.“ Enjolras se snažil zakroutit hlavou, ale Grantairovy prsty byly rychlejší. Masku odhodil někam do obilí. Teď se na něj konečně mohl podívat v celé jeho kráse. Oči se mu třpytily, ústa měl nádherně vykrojená a růžová, tváře červené a odhalovaly pár pih, které nebyly za normálního světla vidět. Vlasy měl rozcuchané, neposedné, kolem hlavy mu vytvářely obraz samotné svatozáře. „Nádhera,“ zašeptal, než začal znovu přirážet.

Dívali se jeden druhému do očí. Enjolras netušil, kde se v něm vzala za touha po něm. Ale—„Jsi první,“ zašeptal nahlas. _První, po kom jsem, kdy toužil. První, u kterého jsem myslel na to, že chci ty černé vlasy každou noc hladit. První, u kterého jsem chtěl vědět, jak chutnají tvé rty. První, kterého jsem se chtěl dotknout na každé části tvého těla._ „Jsi první.“ _Kdo mě dokázal vytočit tak moc, že jsem doma mlátil věcmi o zem. Kdo mě dokázal rozesmát tak, že mi zlepšil na celý den náladu. Kdo mě dokázal vyděsit, kvůli tvým odchodům bez vysvětlení, že jsem nemohl celé noci spát._ „Jsi první.“ _U koho jsem zacítil, ty podivné pocity na hrudi. Ten tlak ve spáncích, v plicích, v podbřišku. První, u koho se mi rozklepala kolena, když jsem tě viděl v obleku a s učesanými vlasy. První, u koho jsem ztratil řeč, když si sundal propocené tričko z boxu a uviděl tvé potetované břicho a záda._ „Jsi první.“ _Kdo mě donutil si hledal něco o umění. Kdo mě donutil se zajímat o lidské pocity. Kdo mě donutil koukat na věci z jiné perspektivy_. „Jsi první.“ _U koho jsem chtěl říct tolik věcí, ale nikdy na to neměl dost odvahy. U koho jsem věděl, co ten pocit v srdci znamená. U koho jsem se děsil, že zkazím něco, co jsme mezi sebou tak pracně budovali. Protože Grantaire—_ „Jsi první.“— _Do koho jsem se zamiloval._

Enjolras to nevydržel. Nedokázal už zabránit slzám, které se nekontrolovaně začaly spouštět z jeho očí. „Bože, Enjolrasi, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se vystrašeně Grantaire a začal mu prsty otírat slzy.

„Ano, ano, jsem,“ řekl ve spěchu a pokýval hlavou. „Prosím, nepřestávej, nepřestávej,“ šeptal a když ho Grantaire neposlouchal, položil mu ruce na boky a několikrát se sám nabodl na jeho přirození. „Prosím, říkal jsi, že ve mě věříš. Tak mi věř i teď. Opravdu. Opravdu, prosím.“ Grantaire snad tyhle slova z jeho úst nikdy neslyšel. „Prosím, pokračuj, potřebuji tě. Potřebuji.“ S tím Grantaire padl na lokty kolem jeho obličeje, hrudníkem se nalepil na ten jeho a více se na Enjolrase přimáčkl. Ten ho objal kolem ramen a spojil jejich čela. Byli si tak blízko, že se začínali vidět rozmazaně. „Potřebuji tě.“ Enjolras nadzvedl bradu a Grantaira políbil.

„Ach, bože, _Enjolrasi_.“ Bylo to poprvé, co za celou noc vyslovil jeho jméno. Enjolras se stáhl. Když slyšel jeho jméno z _jeho_ úst, vzrušil se. Byl to nádherný vzdech, který by byl schopný poslouchat stále dokola. „Enjolrasi, Enjolrasi, Enjolrasi,“ sténal Grantaire stále dokola, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky. Enjolras ho líbal dychtivěji, bylo mu jedno, že na sebe narážejí nosy, zuby, z koutku mu teče potůček jejich slin.

Potřebovali jeden druhého.

Enjolras zahodil všechen svůj stud a pravou rukou uchopil sám sebe pevně do dlaní. Začal se uspokojovat ve stejném tempu, jako Grantaire přirážel. Ten se odtáhl od jeho úst a podíval se dolů, na jejich spojená těla, na Enjolrasovu ruku, která se starala o jeho pýchu. „Jseš tak nádhernej, jsi skvělej,“ šeptal mu Grantaire do ucha a Enjolras pevně zavřel oči. Plakal, vzlykal a sténal.

Všechno to, co cítil, bylo _štěstí_.

Za pár chvil bylo ale tomu všemu konec. Enjolras bez varování vyvrcholil na své břicho. Grantaire viděl, že Enjolras dosáhl svého vrcholu, celý se vevnitř stáhl a jeho úzkost ho samotného přivedla do nirvány. Rychle z něj vyšel a pár pohyby dokončil jejich milostný akt krůpějemi vlastní šťávy, která se mísila s tou Enjolrasovou na jeho těle.

Grantaire vyčerpaně padl vedle Enjolrase, zavřel oči a začal se usmívat. Enjolras si stíral slzy a snažil se nemyslet na protivný tlak, který se mu usadil na hrudi. Bylo to skvělé. Oba to cítili. Ale jejich myšlenky se znovu vracely do reality. Grantaire měl spoustu otázek a Enjolras se znovu nechal pohltit pocity, které ho akorát dusily.

„Enjolrasi.“ Blonďáček otočil hlavu ke staršímu, které se na něj díval. Natáhl k němu ruku a pomalu mu stíral slzy z obličeje. Enjolras se na něj usmál. „Neli—“

„Ani to nezkoušej říct,“ pokáral ho Enjolras. Otočil se bok. Cítil, jak mu po hrudníku, břichu, a dokonce i stehně, stékají potůčky semene. „A už vůbec ne si to myslet.“

„Dobře,“ řekl jen. A pak už mlčeli. Ani jeden nevěděli, co říct. A možná bylo lepší, když vedle sebe jen tak mlčky leželi, dívali se jeden na druhého a nechávali doznít sladký orgasmus.

„Něco pro tebe mám,“ řekl Enjolras najednou a posadil se. Nadskočil. Trochu ho štípalo v boku a kolem vchodu. Věděl, že zítřejší jízda domů nebude úplně nejpohodlnější. Teď ale potřeboval něco jiného. Natáhl se k polštáři, zpod kterého vytáhl placatku. Lehl si zpět vedle Grantaira a placatku mu podal. „Víno.“

„Odměna?“ zeptal se smíchem a Enjolras jen mírně nadzvedl koutky. Grantaire si od něj placatku vzal. Měl vyschlo v krku. Otevřel víčko a skoro celou jí vypil. Místo sladkého, červeného moku, ale ucítil hořkost a jakési pálení. Po spolknutí se mohutně rozkašlal. „Co to sakra—“

„Děkuji,“ zašeptal Enjolras, když mu položil hlavu na svůj hrudník a silně ho objal. Nos zaryl do jeho černých kadeří a Grantaire cítil, jak se znovu rozplakal. „Děkuji.“

Bylo to poslední, co slyšel před tím, než se jeho svět ponořil do temnoty.

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

Pokojem se ozvalo unavené zabručení. Grantaire zabořil svou hlavu do polštáře, více se zachumlal do deky a pokusil se znova usnout. Sen už byl ale někde v dáli a vypadalo to, že už se mu nepodaří vrátit se zpět. Otráveně si povzdechl a pomalu otevřel oči. Několikrát zamrkal, aby zaostřil. Byl v Jehanově pokoji. Sám. Posadil se, protáhl se a znovu zakňoural. Bolela ho záda. Cítil, jak ho něco štípe na ramenu. Nepřítomně si rameno promnul, než na něm nahmatal otisky nehtů.

V tu chvíli se mu vrátily všechny vzpomínky na minulou noc. Oblečení. Rituál. Nahá dívka na koni. Zapálení hranic. Enjolras. Rudé oblečení. Zlaté oblečení. Věnec s parožím. Enjolras. Tanec. Flétna. Enjolras. Les. Obilí. Enjolras. Vlhké oči. Enjolras. Pevné tělo. Enjolras. Steny. Enjolras. Milování. Enjolras. Enjolras. _Enjolras_.

„No do prdele,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. Měl v nich ještě kusy obilnin a trávy. Jak se vlastně dostal sem? Poslední, co si pamatoval bylo, jak se napil vína, které vlastně ani jako víno nechutnalo. A pak nic.

„Dobrý?“ Grantaire se podíval ke dveřím na balkón. Stál tam Feuilly, jenom ve svých oblíbených džínách, bez trička, vlasy měl rozcuchané a zapaloval si cigaretu.

„Jo, jenom…“ Co vlastně? Co by mu měl říct? Nebyla tu nakonec možnost, že si to všechno jenom vymyslel? „Dej mi taky.“ Vstal a došel na balkón.

„Hned takhle po ránu?“ zeptal se ho překvapeně Feuilly, ale cigaretu mu dal. Zapálil ji a Grantaire potáhl. Jakmile se jeho plíce zaplnily nikotinovým oparem, na chvíli se uklidnil. Sice už nekouřil tak často, ale pořád, hlavně ve stresujících situacích, nebo když se necítil dobře; si jich pár dal. Teď se cítil zmateně. A ztraceně. Měl právo si jednu dát.

Opřel se lokty o zábradlí a podíval se dolů. Přímo pod nimi byla veranda, na které minule pomáhali Isabelle s výběrem květin. Teď tam bylo prázdno. Na stole ležela jen nedopitá sklenička džusu. „Všichni už jsme po snídani,“ řekl Feuilly a také se opřel lokty vedle Grantaira. Jeho mlčení mu nepřipadalo zvláštní. I on byl myšlenkami stále u včerejší slavnosti. „Snažili jsme se tě s Jehanem probudit, ale kámo, spíš jak mrtvý.“

„Kéž bych byl,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Grantaire, ale Feuilly ho i tak slyšel. Rozhodl se to, ale nekomentovat. Dokouřil a hodil cigaretu z balkónu dolů. „Kurva, já zapomněl, že nejsem doma,“ řekl, když mu došlo, že právě hodil nedopalek do jedné z bylinných zahrádek Isabelle.

„Zabijou tě,“ řekl s úsměvem Feuilly a udělal to samé. Grantaire se na něj nevěřícně podíval. „Svedu to na tebe.“

Grantaire chtěl už něco říct, ale Feuilly už vcházel do pokoje. „Co to je?“ Feuilly se podíval na Grantaira, který ukazoval na jeho záda. Na ramenou měl červené škrábance a na pravém boku malou modřinu.

„Užil jsem si slavnost. Přesně podle starých tradic,“ řekl Feuilly s úsměvem, přetáhl si přes hlavu tričko a začal si balit.

„Neříkej, že ty a Florence…?“ Nedořekl.

Feuilly jen pokýval hlavou a usmál se. „Co ty?“

Grantaire se opřel zády o zábradlí a povzdechl si. „Ani nevím.“

„Nelíbilo se ti?“

„Spíš nedokážu říct, co byla skutečnost a co se mi jen zdálo. To víno bylo nějaký silný.“

„To si budeš rozumět s Combeferrem, už má v sobě třetí paralen.“ Feuilly si přehodil batoh přes záda a podíval se na něj. „Enjolras se na tebe ptal.“

Grantaire sebou cuknul. „C-co potřeboval?“

„Jenom se ptal, jestli je ti dobře, když ses na snídani neukázal. Ale to bylo všechno. Měl by sis zabalit, za chvíli jsme chtěli vyrážet, Combeferre má večer tu rodinnou sešlost.“ S tím otevřel dveře, ale než vyšel, ještě se otočil a řekl: „Enjolras byl dneska nějaký zamlklý. Nechtěl moc mluvit a pořád vypadá, jako kdyby přemýšlel. Prázdný výraz? To je u něj normální. Ale tenhle ne. Vypadal, jako kdyby ho něco hodně trápilo. A ty? Vypadáš stejně. Ať se stalo včera cokoliv, slib mi, že si s ním o tom promluvíš. Víš, že se svými pocity má problémy. Potřebuje někoho, kdo mu porozumí.“

Grantaire zhluboka vydechl. Tak přeci jen ta včerejší noc nebyl sen.

O půl hodiny později sešel schody, přes záda měl hozený svůj batoh a v hlavě si říkal, co by měl Enjolrasovi asi říct. „Ach, jsi vzhůru.“ Grantaire zvedl pohled od země a podíval se na Isabelle, která v ruce držela zabalený balíček v látce. „Dáš si snídani? Čaj?“

„Ne děkuji. Nemám hlad,“ řekl popravdě. Jediné, na co měl chuť bylo víno.

„Dobrá.“ S tím Isabelle přešla k němu a podala mu balíček. „To je tvé.“ Grantaire si balíček prohlédl a až po chvíli zjistil, že je to ten samý, který mu dávala včera. Bylo v něm oblečení ze slavnosti. „Nikdy si nenechám oblečení, které ušiji. Bylo pro tebe, tak si s ním dělej, co chceš.“

Grantaire si ho vzal a pevně si ho přitáhl na hruď. „Děkuji,“ řekl tiše. „Ale nevím, jestli ho už někdy budu potřebovat.“

„Nejspíše ne,“ přiznala. „Ale bude ti připomínat něco, na co nechceš zapomenout.“ Naklonila se k němu, políbila ho na tvář a dlaní mu upravila chomáčky vlasů za ucho. „Opatruj se.“ S tím ho pohladila po pažích a vyšla schody do patra.

Grantaire se za ní ještě chvíli díval. Vždy si říkal, že Isabelle byla tak trochu záhadná. Ale dnes měl pocit, jako kdyby byla něčím mnohem více. Jako kdyby viděla do budoucnosti, do duší všech lidí. Měla kolem sebe neskonalé kouzlo, které všechny lákalo jak světlo můry. „Divná ženská,“ shrnul nakonec své myšlení a obul se.

Otevřel dveře, ale hned se v nich zasekl. Na zápraží seděl Enjolras a očisťoval si botu od bláta. Na zahradě seděl Hubert, byl celý hnědý od bláta a spokojeně v tlamě držel červený míček. Jehan ho omýval zahradní hadicí, zatímco si povídal s Combeferrem, který sešel na verandě, mnul si prsty jeden spánek a neustále upíjel ze skleničky vody. Vypadal unaveně, ale přesto se pořád usmíval. Jehan na tom byl stejně. Feuilly a Courfeyrac mezitím něco řešili v autě a když viděl, jak Feuilly Courfeyraca plácl po ruce, bylo mu jasné, že se snaží mu napojit rádio na jeho mobil a přesvědčit ho, že pouštět celou cestu Arianu Grande; je dobrý nápad.

Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl. „Ahoj.“

Grantaire si všiml, jak Enjolras škubl pravou rukou, kterou očisťoval botu. Měl ji ovázanou obvazem. Grantairovi si hned vzpomněl na ten špatný pocit, který měl, když viděl, jak Enjolras čekal, až ho do ní Florence řízne dýkou. „Ahoj,“ řekl a znovu se dal do práce. Ani se na něj nepodíval. Ještě nějakou dobu stál za jeho zády. V hlavě se mu ozývaly Feuillyho slova – _Potřebuje někoho, kdo mu porozumí_. Nevěděl, jestli zrovna on je vhodným adeptem. Ale mluvit s ním bylo jediné řešení, jak trochu uklidnit jeho mysl.

Grantaire si sedl vedle Enjolrase. „Cos dělal?“

„Hrál jsem si s Hubertem.“ Více to nerozváděl.

„Aha,“ řekl Grantaire prostě a znova vydechl. Bylo to více stresující, než si myslel. Srdce mu bušilo jako splašené. Sedět vedle Enjolrase bylo i za normálních okolností těžké. Ale teď? Pořád myslel na včerejší noc – jak se na něj díval, usmíval, jak se prohýbal v zádech, jak sténal, jak vypadal, jak hladká jeho kůže byla. Prsty ho svrběly touhou se ho znovu dotknout. „Víš, Enj—“

„Ále, kdo se to probudil?“ Grantaire se podíval před sebe. Před nimi stál Courfeyrac, ruce opřené o bok s malou, červenou skvrnou na čele. „Kam ses včera tak vypařil?“

Za normálních okolností, by si našel nějakou vulgární odpověď nebo se ho snažil ponížit; ale teď ho nic nenapadalo. Nemohl přijít na žádnou vtipnou odpověď. „To víš, měl… jsem byl… prostě jsem…“

„Hele, dobrý, všichni jsme to včera trochu přepískli,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac, když se poškrábal ve vlasech. „Nechci být moc detailní, ale kluci, já vám o tý noci mám ještě tolik co říct!“

„Nevím, jestli to chci slyšet,“ řekl Grantaire.

„Určitě! Budeš mi závidět kamaráde! Protože, včera, wow, to bylo něco.“ Podíval se na Enjolrase, který konečně dočistil svou tenisku a znovu si ji nazul. „Ale před sladkýma panicema radši nic říkat nebudu, aby je to náhodou nezkazilo,“ zasmál se. Enjolras na něj vrhl jeden ze svých typických, chladných pohledů. „Promiň, Enjy.“

„Neříkej mi tak,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras. „Mám to ještě méně rád než _Apollo_.“ Grantaire se na něj provinile podíval.

„Tak promiň, _Jojo_.“

„Courfeyracu!“ pohrozil mu starší z nich.

Courfeyrac se znovu zasmál. Podíval se na Grantaira a spustil: „Hele, o tohle si přišel. Při snídani jsme řešili Nicole a Oliviera. Víš, že vzali?“

„Cože?“ zeptal se překvapeně.

„No, něco, Jehan mi to vysvětloval, ale prý tu noc, se můžeš normálně oženit.“

„Kecáš,“ řekl Grantaire nevěřícně. „Není to jenom symbolický? Něco jako ve Vegas?“

„Svatby ve Vegas platí, ne?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac a chvíli to vypadalo, že nad tím opravdu uvažuje. „No, to je teď jedno, ale – jo i ne. Prostě, vezmete se. Není to teda úplně nejlegálnější formou a platí to jenom na rok, ale je to pro páry docela zajímá zkouška, nemyslíš?“

„Možná.“

„A měli to fakt pěkný. Na to, že se brali tak pozdě v noci, nás tam pořád ještě bylo dost. Brali se u jednoho ohně a Nicole na sobě měla nějaký růžový šaty a dávali si s Olivierem věnce, které tomu druhému upletli. Jako symbol prstenů.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se najednou Grantaire. „Jak, jako věnce?“

„No, věnce. Jako tobě dal Enjolras.“ Enjolras se díval kamsi nepřítomně do země. „Sami ho upletli, ozdobili i věnovali. Prý je to symboličtější než prsteny. A co si budem, vypadalo to fakt dobře.“

„Aha,“ zašeptal Grantaire a zamračil se. Takže ten věnec s parožím—

„Bylo to fakt nádherný. Šel jsem Olivierovi za svědka,“ řekl hrdě a vypnul hruď.

„Já myslel, že ho nemáš rád.“

„No, to se změnilo.“ Grantairovi neuniklo, že se Courfeyrac začervenal. Když cítil, jak se chce usmívat, raději si zhluboka oddechl. „Tu noc se stala spousta věcí,“ řekl potichu. „Každopádně, za chvíli budeme vyrážet. Feuilly mě vyslal, ať vás všechny naženu do auta, protože mě jinak prý zabije.“ S tím si promnul čelo, kde měl stále červenou skvrnku od toho, jak ho Feuilly štípnul. „Jdu za těma dvěma.“ Ukázal na Jehana a Combeferra, kteří teď už seděli vedle sebe a nikomu z nich neuniklo, jak jemně se Jehan dotýkal Combeferrovi ruku. „Protože na ty dva, mám ještě dost otázek.“

Když Grantaire s Enjolrasem zůstali sami, byl to Grantaire kdo prolomil dusivé ticho svým jemným smíchem. „Tak… svatba, jo?“ Enjolras se na něj konečně podíval. Vypadal jako ustrašené srnče, které se dostalo před kola auta. Takový pohled u něj snad nikdy neviděl. I při té noci, kdy se mu naprosto odevzdal, vypadal stále dominantně a nad věcí. „Takže jsme, co? _Manželé_?“

„Grantaire.“ Enjolras zněl vážně. Grantaire se přesvědčil, že bude lepší, když bude mlčet a nechá Enjolrase říct mu, co má na srdci. „Nechtěl jsem tě vystavit něčemu, po čem jsi netoužil. Chápu, že ta včerejší noc pro tebe třeba nic neznamenala. Vím, že spousty z nás ta atmosféra semknula a donutila nás, nebo, lépe řečeno, _přesvědčila_ nás, že můžeme dělat vše. I to, co jsme v hloubi duši několik let skrývaly.“ Skousl si ret. Byl nervózní. Tyhle rozhovory neměl rád. Bylo to moc osobní. „Neměl jsem tě využít k tomu, abych uvolnil tomu tlaku, co cítím, kdykoliv jsem s tebou.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire opatrně. „Jaký tlak?“

„Tady,“ řekl a poklepal si pěstí na hrudníku. Zadunělo to. „Je to občas dost nepříjemné.“

„Enjolrasi, doufám že víš—“

„—já vím, co to znamená. Grantaire, je mi pětadvacet. Nejsem malý kluk.“

„No, to rozhodně nejseš.“

Enjolras se na něj zamračil, dokud mu nedošlo, co tím myslel. „Mluv aspoň jednou vážně,“ řekl, ale na tvářích se mu objevil slabý ruměnec.

„Mluvím vážně,“ řekl Grantaire rázně a zhluboka se nadechl. „Takže, si to shrneme, jo? Já tě mám několik let rád, poslední dva roky tě miluju takovým způsobem, že jsem se odhodlal k tomu, přestat tolik chlastat, a ještě si užívat. Díky za poslední půl roku, co stojí za prd, protože mi je akorát z tý vší vody blbě a mám furt hlad. A taky nechceš vědět, jaký to je, když si náhodou řekneš, že je fajn, vzít si na sebe to těsný tričko nebo tu bílou košili, co nosíš na soud. Měl bych tě zažalovat za to, že mě dokonale rozptyluješ a nemůžu kvůli tobě myslet na práci.“ Enjolras se mírně pousmál. „A ty – mě očividně, máš taky rád. Jako, po pravdě, věděl jsem to. Trochu jsem ty náznaky cítil, ale pořád jsem si říkal – _Hej, Grantaire, nebuď blbej. Kdo by tě moh mít rád?_ – a dneska mi chceš říct, že mě už nějakou dobu mil— _máš rád_ tak, jako já tebe, ale ještě nejseš schopnej mi to říct. Protože, já tě znám, Enjolrasi, a vím, že prostě s těmahle věcma máš problém.“ Prsty si prohrábl svou černou kštici. „A tak tě nenapadlo nic lepšího, než čekat na starej svátek, kde obětuješ svoje panictví, zasnoubíš se se mnou, aniž bych to nějak tušil, a pak mě odtáhneš do pole, kde mě—“

„Stačí,“ řekl Enjolras rázně. „Pochopil jsem. Byla to chyba.“

Grantaire se zasmál. „Ty jseš blb.“

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se uraženě Enjolras.

„Vždyť jsem před chvíli řek, že k tobě cítím, to samý.“

„Ale – ale já jsem udělal spoustu chyb,“ oponoval mu Enjolras. „A včera… Využil jsem tě. Bože, já jsem tě _zneužil_. To je—“

„Enjolrasi, byla to ta nejlepší noc za poslední roky,“ řekl Grantaire popravdě. „Věř mi.“

Enjolras chvíli mlčel. Pak si jen tiše povzdechl. „Dobrá. Věřím ti.“

„Skvěle.“ Grantaire se dramaticky plácl do stehen. „Tak co teď?“ Enjolras se zamračil na znamení, že nechápe, co tím myslí. „Pořídíme si psa? Nebo kočku? Nebo se mrknem na nějaký adopce?“

„C-Cože?“

„No, když jsme teď ti manželé. Sice ještě společně ani nebydlíme, ale měli bychom si spolu promluvit o budoucnosti. Já bych tě měl asi varovat, že když jsem hodně utahanej, tak chrápu. Když jsem hodně nalitej, jako, že už ne tak často, ale děje se to! Spím jak mrtvej. Ostatně, to jste dneska zjistili. A když jsem hodně nadrženej, tak občas chrochtám. Jo, promiň, bude se to dít. Jo a taky potřebuju mít v ledničce vyhraněný místo na sladký, protože den bez nějaký sladkosti? To nechceš zažít. Jsem jak Gremlin, ale místo toho, abych zešílel, když mě poleješ, tak já koušku, když mi nedáš cukr. Pak je tu—“ Nedořekl. Enjolras ho umlčel polibkem. Grantairovi se zasekla všechna slova v krku. Okamžitě ale odpověděl. Jemně skousl jeho hebké rty a ruku přesunul na jeho tvář.

Enjolras se od něj po chvíli odtáhl, stále se dotýkali nosy. „Jsi roztomilý, když takhle žvaníš.“

„To dělám vždycky, když—“

„—jsi nervózní nebo šťastný. Já vím.“ S tím ho znovu políbil. „Vždycky, když chceš prodat obraz, nosíš červenou košili, protože máš pocit, že ti nosí štěstí. Miluješ slunečnice, které se marně už třetím rokem snažíš vypěstovat na balkóně, i když každému tvrdíš, že v těch květináčích je marihuana. Miluješ praštěné komedie, u kterých nemusíš přemýšlet, protože je to jediná věc, která tě na chvíli donutí přestat myslet na hlouposti, které máš v hlavě. A že jich tam máš spousty.“

„Hlavně tebe.“ Neodpustil si Grantaire a Enjolras ho hravě kousnul do spodního rtu. Oba se zasmáli. Enjolras se od něj odtáhl a jemně ho pohladil po ruce, kterou měl na stehně. „Než se začnu červenat,“ řekl černovlásek, i když už dávno měl tváře červenější. „Můžu svýho manžela pozvat na rande? Sice se tvůj první krok bude fakt těžce překonávat, ale doufám, že mě neodmítneš.“

„Nikdy,“ řekl a na důkaz mu více sevřel dlaň. „Ale nezvykej si na to, že budeš nahoře. Bylo to jednou a naposled.“

„Je to spoiler k tomu, že naše první noc skončí v posteli?“

„Jedeme!“ zavelel od auta Feuilly. Enjolras a Grantaire se ještě rychle políbili a společně došli k autu, kde už na ně čekali ostatní. Podle toho, jak se Courfeyrac stále snažil Jehana donutit k tomu, aby mu vyprávěl o včerejší noci, zjistili, že je ani jeden z nich neviděl.

„Tak jo, doufám, že se nebudete bát s taťkou Feuillym,“ řekl Feuilly šťastně, když si sedl na místo řidiče.

„Nebudeme, _tatínku_ ,“ řekl nadšeně Courfeyrac a už chmatal po kabelu, co vedlo k rádiu.

„Varuju tě,“ řekl Feuilly se zdviženým prstem. „Jedna _holčičí píseň_ a vyhazuju tě za jízdy.“

„Neboj,“ řekl se smíchem Courfeyrac, připojil kabel ke svému mobilu a už vybíral, jaká píseň by všechny v autě naštvala nejvíce.

„Můžete to kdyžtak pustit potichu?“ zeptal se Jehan, co si sedl na zadní spojenou sedačku a donutil Combeferra, aby si mu lehl na klín.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekl Combeferre, ale usmál se, když cítil, jak ho Jehanovy prsty začaly jemně masírovat ve vlasech. „Má chyba, že jsem to včera trochu přehnal.“ Aniž by si toho ostatní všimli, chytil Jehanovu druhou ruku do své dlaně a dotkl se malé modřiny, která se mu vybarvovala kolem zápěstí.

„Nepřehnal,“ usmál se na něj Jehan a pohladil ho za uchem. „Věř mi.“

„To je moje věta!“ řekl Grantaire, když nastoupil na prostřední rozdělené sedačky a podíval se na ně. „Combeferre, ty vypadáš, jako kdyby tě někdo přejel autem. Že tys pustil včera Courfeyraca za volant?“

„No dovol!“ oponoval Courfeyrac, zatímco už pouštěl druhou písničku, za kterou schytal od Feuillyho jeden z jeho naštvaných pohledů.

Enjolras nastoupil jako poslední, zavřel za sebou dveře a narozdíl od ostatních mlčel. Když Feuilly nastartoval auto a začal se s Courfeyracem špačkovat, vzal do ruky mobil. Grantairovi za pár minut přišla zpráva. Jakmile si ji přečetl, neubránil se úsměvu.

_Apollo: I pro mě to byla nejlepší noc v životě._

Před tím, než znovu usnul, mu stačil odpovědět:

_R: A věř, že jich bude ještě hodně následovat._

**Author's Note:**

> A pak se za rok vrátí a Nicole a Florence mají děti. The end.
> 
> Každopádně, ráda bych vám touto formou oznámila, že na měsíc červen nejspíše nevyjde povídka a pokud! tak velmi krátká. Plně se teď soustředím na psaní povídek z [Birthday fanfictions project]. Sice píši povídky pouze pro 4 slečny, ale všechny mi začínají přesahovat počet 10.000 slov a ráda bych na jejich úpravu a překlad měla dost času. Tak zase na nějakou dobu - ahoj!
> 
> Do té doby mě můžete sledovat na mém tumblru [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
